Breath
by mykomi
Summary: Une crise est par définition incontrôlable. Paradoxalement, quand tu y es sujet, on t'apprend à la contrôler, ou au moins à la prévenir. Mais quand tu n'y arrives plus, à quoi t'accroches-tu? Sterek. Rating M pour plus tard.
1. 0 Que lui dirai-je?

Hey Guys !

Me revoilà après une bien longue absence !

N'ayant plus de fic Sterek french à lire, je m'attèle à l'écriture moi-même. Je risque de ne pas écrire de façon régulière car j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours, mais j'écrirai et là, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai cette histoire en tête depuis un petit moment déjà, alors voilà !

Malheureusement l'univers, la storyline et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne sont pas à moi. Ni les acteurs…même si je me garderais bien Hoechlin juste pour moi…et Dylan…et Daniel…et…ok J'arrête !

* * *

Le souffle coupé. Je me sens chavirer. Comme si j'allais me noyer, je ne sais plus à quoi me rattacher. Manquant de force, je m'effondre, me raccrochant instinctivement au bord de mon bureau, je recule de deux pas et heurte ma porte avec plus de violence que mon dos ne peut le supporter. S'il n'était pas absent pour le boulot, mon père aurait débarqué dans l'instant, alerté part le bruit sourd de mon corps contre la porte. Je me laisse glisser à terre alors que ma cage thoracique semble victime d'un étau. Il me broie les poumons dans un flot constant de questions et de craintes.

Depuis quelques temps, ça recommence. Les crises reviennent. Certes, on se rapproche de LA date qui me hante, mais c'est pire que les années précédentes. Sans doute qu'être poursuivit pendant la moitié de l'année par un loup garou Alpha qui veut enrôler mon meilleur pote dans sa meute sanguinaire n'y est pas pour rien. Cela dit, il a été transformé en torche vivante puis achevé à coup de griffe par le loup grognon en chef, alors je devrais aller mieux. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'un nouveau cadeau de la nature !

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration mais la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, c'est le regard terrifié du mécano qui a lentement vu la mort l'accueillir. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais paralysé. J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde mes mains encore un peu engourdies. Je me demande si ma mère l'a vu venir elle aussi ? Sa mort…L'a-t-elle accueillit avec le sourire ? Ou a-t-elle fixé la faucheuse avec un regard rempli de terreur comme ce type ? Et moi ? Comment vais-je réagir le jour où elle viendra ? Parce qu'il faut être honnête ! A traîner avec une bande de louloups qui se grognent dessus pour un bout de territoire sans arrêt je vais certainement pas faire long feu ! Sans parler du lézard humanoïde qui vient de faire son apparition ! Comme si les loups-garous n'étaient pas assez flippants, il faut qu'on se tape un reptile géant et sadique ! Je ne suis qu'un humain qui n'a aucune connaissance des arts martiaux. Et me confier une arme serait probablement plus dangereux pour mes alliés que pour mes ennemis ! Est-ce que je lui offrirai du thé ? A la mort ? Où est-ce que j'essayerai de fuir ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à accepter la fin. Je pense que je le suis, mais que je fuirai quand même parce que je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul.

Cela dit, si je n'arrive pas à faire passer cette foutue crise, je risque fort de ne plus avoir à me poser la question. Ah, ça y est, je n'arrive plus à faire entrer la moindre petite dose d'air dans mes poumons. Génial ! Est-ce que Lydia va enfin remarquer mon existence quand je serai mort ? Et comment va faire Scott ? Il ira se réfugier dans les bras d'Allison, ok ça, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, mais si je ne suis plus là pour faire des recherches, il va être tout perdu ! Entre le serpent humain et la toute nouvelle meute de Derek, ça n'est vraiment pas le moment de le laisser seul. Ah ! Derek ! Lui aussi, comment il va faire pour se défouler s'il n'a plus son petit Stiles à coincer violemment contre tous les murs du coin ?! STILES ! Concentre-toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de divaguer dans tous les sens ! Respire ! RESPIRE ! Ah ! Facile à dire ! En plus je commence à avoir froid ! J'ai beau ouvrire les yeux, je ne vois que du blanc ! Si je n'étais pas au sol, je serais surement lourdement tombé. Le malaise n'est pas loin et mon père, lui, est bien trop loin pour agir assez rapidement si je sombre. Tant que je vois encore des étoiles blanches ça va ! Quand je verrais du noir, ça ira moins ! mes muscles se contractent. Le mal de crâne se pointe ! Manque d'oxygène ! Aller ! Ca serait bien que le réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche arrive ! Maintenant ! Maintenant j'ai dit ! Allez quoi ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! Je ne veux pas lutter contre ce réflexe moi ! je veux respirer ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Non ? Merde…

* * *

Voili voilou ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon, ce n'est qu'un prologue, évidemment, mais est-ce que ça vous plaît quand même ?


	2. 1 Bestia-lity-ire

Me revoilà pour un deuxième, enfin un premier chapitre ! Woah ! Plein de reviews ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! Le Sterek ça agit un peu comme un aimant en ce moment !^^

Merci à tous les followers, à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et aux reviewers évidemment!

Réponses aux reviews :

Iantocullen : Mais oui, t'inquiète, tout en subtilité. Voilà, j'ai fait au plus vite pour que notre pauvre Stiles ne subisse pas trop de dommages au cerveau. Même si ça fait un moment.

Ayuki : Hey ! Merci^^ Oui, pour le coup c'était un vrai prologue un peu court, mais t'inquiète pour la longueur, je me rattrape dans les chapitres. Ah ? Est-ce que ce sera Derek ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre au début ?

Clina9 : ^^ Merci beaucoup. Et bien voilà la suite avec un Bon Stiles :3

Sakuraetsasuke :Hehe, c'est un prologue très cher. Voilà la suite^^

Toshinou : Ah, j'ai déjà écrit pire je t'assure. Mais ça va en s'arrangeant, en tout cas pour l'instant…plus ou moins

Alix : Je suis contente que ce prologue t'ait plu. Ah oui, une bonne musique bien adaptée en fond ça fait toujours son effet^^. Voilà la suite. J'ai été un peu longue. Mais c'est ainsi, les études d'ingé ça demande un minimum de temps. Et puis je voulais finir mon manuscrit avant d'écrire la suite de Breath. Maintenant que c'est fait, je mets le manuscrit de côté et je le retravaillerais un peu plus tard pour être plus efficace. En attendant, je vais me concentrer sur Breath.

Caradya : merci beaucoup pour ce compliment. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant.

Disclaimer : Non…Non, ne me forcez pas à le dire…pitiééééé ! Snif…Teen wolf, ses persos, son univers et sa storyline ne m'appartiennent pas…Mais Hoechlin est à MOI ! non ? Mais siiiii ! Et Dylan est mon doudou, si je vous jure !

Note : les chapitres qui suivent seront probablement un peu moins 'poétique' parce que je me cale sur les épisodes, tout en restant dans la tête de notre adorable hyperactif. Mais j'essayerai tout de même dis glisser ma touche poétique. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant que le prologue. Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Bestia-lity-ire**

* * *

« Stiles ! »

Qui est-ce ?

« Il ne respire pas ! »

Sans déc' !

« Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite ! »

Ah ? Ca je ne l'avais pas remarqué…La douleur pulse trop dans ma tête pour que je me penche sur mon rythme cardiaque.

« Stiles ! A quoi tu joues ! »

A la bataille navale. Le lézard a coulé mon porte-avion, je reste en apnée pour ne pas me noyer pourquoi ?

« Il fait une crise de panique ! »

Oh ! C'est lequel le perspicace ? La perspicace ? Oui je crois que c'était la voix d'une fille. Je me demande si c'est Lydia ? Non. C'est impossible. Que ferait-elle chez-moi ? Mais, et si c'était elle ? Ce serait un avant goût du Paradis de savoir qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. C'est sans doute la seule à pouvoir déterminer qu'il s'agit d'une crise de panique.

« Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

- Je ne le suis pas, on ne peut pas l'être. Mais j'en ai déjà eu.

- Appelle Scott. Il doit savoir comment le calmer. »

Ah. Bah c'est pas Lydia. Je doute qu'elle puisse être sujette à ce genre de crise. En tout cas pas au point d'en parler avec une telle lassitude. Mais qui alors ? Ah ! Peu importe ! J'ai trop mal ! J'en peux plus ! Des crampent naissent dans chacun de mes muscles. Mes poumons vont imploser ! Maman, ouvre moi tes bras et prépare le thé pour la faucheuse, j'arrive.

« Stiles ! Respire ! »

J'aimerai bien!

« Scott ne répond pas. »

Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Après m'avoir déposé, il est retourné dans leur « petit coin secret » dans l'espoir de voir Allison. Elle s'est probablement pointée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je vais le forcer, ou au moins forcer l'air à aller jusque dans ses poumons ! Ca ne nous aidera pas longtemps, mais c'est toujours un sursis à prendre ! »

J'ai mal de partout, mais je sens tout de même la pression de lèvres charnues sur les miennes. En effet, ça ne marchera pas indéfiniment. Cela dit, ça n'est pas désagréable ! Hey ! Faut bien profiter des quelques derniers instants de la vie, surtout si on se retrouve lèvres à lèvres avec une bouche aussi douce. Encore que, « mon respirateur » est un peu brusque, mais je vais mettre ça sur la tension de l'instant somme toute assez tendue.

« Isaac, va prendre un linge humide. Il commence à avoir de la fièvre », dit mon ou plutôt ma ''respiratrice'', Erica à priori.

« Boyd, essaye encore d'appeler Scott ! » Une voix grave, avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac dans le coin….Derek !

Ce sont ceux qui sont en partie à l'origine de cette crise qui tentent désespérément de m'en sortir. Et on s'étonne que l'ironie et le sarcasme soient mes meilleures alliées !

« Derek ça ne marchera pas longtemps. » annonce Erica avant de reprendre son bouche à bouche

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Prend le contre toi.

- Quoi ?! » Un grognement. Habituel. Au moins il ne change pas.

« Fais lui écouter ton cœur. Tu es le seul qui arrive à contrôler ton rythme.

- Vrai. Je me concentre sur ton rythme pour ne pas …. »

Je n'entends pas la fin de la phrase d'Isaac. Ma fin à moi se pointe. Enfin ! Je n'allais pas tarder à devenir fou avec ce mal de crâne et ces voix qui raisonnaient dans ma tête comme dans une grotte. J'aurais réussi à embrasser, plus ou moins, une femme superbe avant de mourir. Ca n'est pas si mal comme fin, tu ne trouves pas Maman ?

Mmhhh. Ta chaleur m'enveloppe. Et ce son rythmé, si calme, remplace tous les autres. La mort est plutôt apaisante finalement. C'est une véritable délivrance. Quel cocon chaud ! Je soupire, et je m'agrippe à tes bras, comme quand j'étais un enfant. Ah ?! Voilà qui est étrange. Je n'avais pas souvenir que tes bras étaient aussi musclés…J'inspire profondément. L'air de l'au-delà brûle la gorge. Est-ce parce que je suis mort asphyxié ? Et ton odeur…Elle a changé. Ton parfum de lys et de lavande a été remplacé par une odeur boisée mêlée de cuir vieilli. En fait, on dirait l'odeur de Derek. Comment ça, comment ça se fait que je sois en mesure de la reconnaître ? Au cas où tu aurais détourné les yeux à ces moments là, il a tendance à pénétrer mon espace personnel quand il me bloque contre un mur en grognant avec son air d'alpha supérieur. Son odeur emplit mon air quand il fait ça. Alors oui, je peux la reconnaître. D'ailleurs je comprends bien qu'en fait, je ne suis pas mort, et que Derek a parfaitement appliqué les conseils d'Erica.

« Stiles !

- Derek. »

Un soupir rauque. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Je ne suis pas mort. Je respire enfin à nouveau. Mais je suis mort de fatigue. Je ne tiens pas plus longtemps et je sombre dans l'oubli obscur et silencieux. Le thé va refroidir, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'en referai un jour.

Ah ! Enfer ! Le réveil se révèle bien difficile quand la sonnerie est ta propre douleur. Mes muscles hurlent leur mécontentement. Les échos de mes crampes de la veille sont de vives piqûres de rappel ! J'ouvre les yeux. Trop vite. Je les referme, aveuglé et le crâne en proie à des lucioles un peu trop puissantes ! Première nouvelle, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je ne suis donc pas dans mon super lit douillet et je ne peux pas me réfugier sous ma couette. Dommage. Alors, Stiles, on s'éveille. Rappelle-toi d'hier. Est-ce hier d'ailleurs ? Scott m'a déposé chez moi. Avant ça…l'attaque du serpent géant. Après ? Crise de panique. L'une des plus violentes que j'ai connues. Comment j'en suis sorti déjà ? Ah oui, perspicacité d'Erica, obéissance de Derek, moi dans ses bras. Chaleur et rythme cardiaque calme. C'est instinctif, je me suis focalisé dessus, je me suis calmé, j'ai respiré. Pendant une seconde, je regrette ce moment. J'étais plutôt bien dans ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle est bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Un truc de loup-garou je suppose. Comme quoi même dans Twilight tout n'est pas qu'ineptie ! Oh my…je viens juste de penser que j'étais bien dans les bras de Derek. En même temps, il est fort, on se sent toujours en sécurité serré dans des bras puissant. STOP ! Stiles, mon vieux, tu es un mec ! Un mâle un vrai ! Tu aimes la splendide Lydia Martin ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'un loup psychopathe !

Je lève lourdement mon bras pour le poser sur mon visage, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Mon pull atténue la lumière et me laisse m'habituer doucement. Je me concentre sur cela plutôt que sur ce que j'avais juste avant en tête. Non ! Je ne penserai pas à Derek ! Après quelques minutes, je me redresse. Ok. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une rame de métro ? Enfin, au moins ça explique l'inconfort…

Un bruit sourd attire mon attention. Me levant avec précaution j'approche d'une fenêtre. La rame est arrêtée. Jusque là rien d'étonnant. Mais du coup, elle donne accès à un arrêt désaffecté aux allures d'entrepôt. Isaac est à terre. J'aperçois Boyd assis sur les escaliers. Et Erica attaque. Vraisemblablement, ils s'entraînent. Erica ne tient même pas une seconde, chose qui me fait sourire. Ca fait moins sourire Derek.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous ne voudrait pas essayer d'être un peu moins prévisible ? »

Ah ! Bah suffit de demander louloup ! Whoaou ! Sauvage la louve ! Sauvage le baiser ! Ca donne envie…He ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Enfin si…si ça donne envie. Comme j'aimerais que Lydia me saute dessus comme ça un de ces quatre ! Et voilà qu'il la rejette.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça ! »

C'est marrant, j'en connais plus d'un qui serait ravi d'être à ta place Derek ! Bon, j'en connais aussi plus d'une qui voudrait avoir l'audace d'Erica, même si c'est pour se faire jeter…

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une Béta ?

Non. Parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête pour toi. »

Derek, conseiller matrimonial ! J'étouffe un rire avant de m'affaler sur la banquette. Mes muscles me font vraiment trop souffrir.

« Est-ce qu'on a fini ? Parce que je dois avoir environ cent os qui ont besoin de quelques heures pour se ressouder »

Euh…C'est quoi ce silence ? Derek ne va pas s'énerver ? Curieux, je laisse dépasser mes yeux et, à travers la vitre salie, je vois le brun s'agenouiller et prendre le bras d'Isaac avant de le briser. Je me rebaisse aussitôt. Ce type est un vrai sadique !

« Cent et un. Vous pensez que je vous apprends comment vous battre ? Hein ? Regarde-moi ! Je vous apprends comment survivre ! »

Flippant ! Flippant ! Flippant !

« S'ils veulent nous tuer, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas pour nous maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? »

Euh Isaac, t'as envie qu'il t'en brise un autre ou quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ah ? Voilà qui est rassurant ! Même le grognon en chef, loup depuis toujours ne sais pas ce qui nous attends…Ce qui les attend. Je suis un humain, moi, je ne suis pas avec eux, juste avec Scott !

« Mais ils préparent quelque chose. Et toi, tout spécialement, tu sais qu'on a un autre problème. Quoi que ce soit la chose qui a tué le père d'Isaac, je pense qu'elle a tué quelqu'un d'autre la nuit dernière. Et jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que c'est, vous devez apprendre tout ce que je sais. Aussi vite que je puisse vous l'apprendre. »

Je me tasse un peu plus au souvenir de cette chose reptilienne et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas partir en crise tout de suite. Derek entre dans la rame et pose immédiatement son regard sur moi. Il est visiblement en colère, et bien entendu, tout ce que je trouve à faire, comme toujours dans ce genre de cas — oui, je sais, comme toujours tout court — c'est sortir une connerie.

« Torrides dis donc vos entraînements !

Tu veux participer ? Un humain en guise de récompense les motivera peut-être un peu plus.

Désolé, je sais que je joue bien le lapin, mais je préfère les rôles de lapin de magicien. Tu sais, mignon petit lapin blanc qui sort toujours d'on ne sait où. Je joue très mal le lièvre pour entraînements de courses ! En plus tes lévriers sont haut de gamme ! Tu devrais engager l'homme serpent pour ce job. »

Il avance d'un pas, les yeux rouge. Bah, oui ! T'as raison Stiles ! Met en colère le type qui t'as sauvé la vie après t'avoir si souvent menacé d'une mort douloureuse ! Et surtout fais le bien quand personne ne peut l'empêcher de te dépecer ! Sinon c'est pas drôle…

Je sens déjà la paroi solide de la rame qui va dire bonjour à mon dos. Ou pas…Je ne sens rien en fait. Je rouvre les yeux, que j'ai fermés d'instinct et découvre Derek, calmé, et exaspéré.

« Stiles ?!

- Scott ! »

Oh ! Vieux pour une fois t'arrives au poil !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Derek ? »

Je regarde Scott, puis Derek, puis Scott puis de nouveau Derek. J'aimerais lui faire sentir par le regard qu'il n'est pas obligé de dire à Scott que j'ai eu une crise. Que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il ne dise rien même. Scott a bien assez de problèmes comme ça pour que j'en rajoute une couche. Mais je ne peux pas non plus trop appuyer ce regard ou Scott risque de le remarquer. Le problème c'est qu'aucune excuse ne me vient en tête pour expliquer ma présence ici. D'ailleurs, si j'ai passé la nuit ici, mon père doit être super inquiet. Merde, va falloir que je lui mente. Encore.

« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, nous voulions garder un œil sur lui. Je voulais te confier cette tâche mais tu ne répondais pas. Donc nous l'avons amené ici. Son père pense qu'il a passé la nuit chez toi, donc confirme si on te demande. «

Derek, tu lis dans mon esprit ou quoi ?! Peu importe. Il a réussit à donner une excuse plausible, même si à la place de Scott, je me demanderais pourquoi Derek et sa meute voudrait me protéger. Mais bon, c'est Scott.

« Ils t'ont fait du mal ? » me demande Scott.

Derek soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. Et oui, Peter n'a pas mordu le plus vif d'esprit. Scott, mon pauvre vieux. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? S'ils avaient vraiment voulu me torturer, je pense que ça se verrait quand même. Et puis quand bien même j'aurais eu le droit à quelques sévices, je ne vais certainement pas l'avouer là, devant Derek alors que toute sa meute est là en soutiens pour nous exécuter si besoin ?!

« T'inquiète vieux, si tu écartes le fait que la banquette de cette rame est ce qui existe de plus inconfortable au monde pour dormir, ça va bien. J'ai même plutôt bien dormi au final. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre d'autres. Ce n'est pas un mensonge en plus. J'omets juste qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie en vérité, mais bon. Ca restera entre eux et moi.

Scott lance un regard suspicieux à Derek, mais je sais qu'en vérité, il ne soupçonne rien du tout. C'est juste sa façon à lui de faire sa crise d'ado loup-garou. Il tient tête à Derek à sa manière. Au fond, je trouve ça un peu ridicule et plutôt marrant de les voir agir ainsi. J'aimerais seulement ne pas être au milieu parce que là j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet pour lequel deux chiens se disputent.

Scott reprend le chemin de la sortir, je le suis. Je ne lance qu'un regard derrière moi, mais je fais en sorte que Derek comprenne que je le remercie pour cette nuit. Sans lui, je dois bien l'avouer, je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. En passant dans le hangar je fait un signe de tête reconnaissant envers les trois loups, en prenant garde que Scott ne remarque rien. Et je le suis. Il a récupéré ma jeep pour venir jusqu'ici. Bien.

Une fois au lycée, nous allons nous installer sur des marches en attendant le début des cours. Disons plutôt que Scott s'y installe et que moi je me tape des allers-retours entre les tourtereaux prisonniers de cette situation, servant d'enregistreur/délivreur de message.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour l'autre jour. J'essaye. On va s'en sortir. Je le sais parce que je t'aime. »

Yerk ! Trop zarb de dire ça à Scott. J'aimerais bien dire ça à un…une autre. Une autre…Lydia…ou n'importe qui plutôt que Scott…ou Derek. Pourquoi Diable est-ce que je pense à Derek ? Leur petit jeu va me rendre définitivement cinglé ! Sérieusement Allison ?! Tu pouvais pas te garder le « je t'aime » ? Oh non ! Scott n'affiche pas ce sourire niais, c'est encore plus embarrassant ! Sérieux ! Il ne pourrait pas éviter de me regarder pendant que je délivre le message ? Ou au moins se rappeler que ce n'est pas sa chasseuse de chérie qui parle parce que là c'est…Brrr…J'en ai des frissons de dégoût dis donc !

« Je t'aime plus que…Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas ! Toi et Allison devez vraiment trouver un meilleur moyen de communiquer

- Aller ! T'es le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance. Elle vient au match ce soir ?

- Oui. Ok ? Message complet. »

Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

« Au fait, et ton patron ?

Il pense que la famille d'Allison garde quelque chose comme des euh…enregistrements de tout ce qu'ils ont chassé. Comme un livre. »

Mais bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser bien avant !

« C'est surement un bestiaire ! »

- Un quoi ?

- Un bestiaire. »

Ok…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole comme ça.

« Je crois que tu veux dire bestialité. »

Je rêve ! Sérieusement Scott ! Un de ces quatre va faire un tour sur internet et soit curieux à propos de ta nouvelle condition !

« Non. Je suis sûr que non. C'est comme une encyclopédie des créatures mythiques.

Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas connaître ça ? »

Parce qu'en dehors du fait que tu es entré dans l'équipe de Lacross et que tu peux sortir ou non avec Allison, t'en a pas grand-chose à cirer de ce que le fait d'être un lycan implique dans ta vie ?

« Ok…T'es mon meilleur ami. T'es une créature de la nuit. C'est une sorte de priorité pour moi.

- Ok. Si on peut le trouver et que ça nous dit ce que cette chose est…

- Et qui. »

Bah oui, c'est quelqu'un qui me connait apparemment.

« Il nous faut ce livre ! »

Nous l'avons dit en même temps. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je retrouve mon meilleur ami. Il est préoccupé mais il est toujours là quand même.

Et me voilà parti pour rejouer les hiboux. Je retrouve Allison dans la cours et lui demande si elle sait si sa famille tient un bestiaire.

« Je pense que tu veux dire…

- Non. Je veux dire Bestiaire ! Et tous les deux, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes ! »

C'est pas vrai, même elle… Elle est pourtant plutôt futée !

« Ok…Heu…Est-ce que tu peux décrire ce truc ?

- C'est probablement comme un livre. Vieux, abîmé…

- Comme avec une reliure en cuir ? »

Bingo ! Elle m'explique qu'elle a vu son grand-père avec un livre comme ça. Je retourne vers Scott au pas de course. Il est où bon sang ! Je veux bien jouer les messagers, mais t'as pas de GPS implanté mon vieux, si on plus je dois te chercher dans tout l'établissement ça va pas le faire ! Remarque ça pourrait être une idée, une puce comme pour les chiens..Ouai mais si les Argents le découvre ça va se retourner contre nous. Ah ! Le voilà !

« Oui. Elle a vu son grand-père avec un livre comme ça. »

Quelques mots échangés et me voilà reparti. Allison a la décence de ne pas bouger de place. Mais vu qu'elle est assise à une table dehors, je dois me retaper tout le bâtiment. Et au pas de course !

Quand j'arrive, je suis à bout de souffle mais je délivre quand même le message.

« Où est-ce qu'il le garde ? »

Et c'est reparti. Scott a encore bougé. Il a rejoint son casier ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire mine de regarder le tableau d'affichage à l'entrée pour me faciliter la tâche des fois ? Non. Ca serait trop facile sinon. Je suis en nage quand je lui dis que le fameux livre doit être dans le bureau.

Pour la suite, je pique l'inhalateur de Scott. Parce que je sens que je vais finir par mourir sinon. Mes poumons brûlent d'avoir été autant sollicités en si peu de temps.

Quand j'arrive devant Allison, j'utilise l'objet avant de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen de communiquer.

« Tu sais que les dealer de drogue utilises des portables jetables avec succès depuis quelques années ?

- Mes parents vérifient chaque appel, e-mail et texto que j'envois. Crois-moi ils le découvriraient. »

Ok, et écrire sur un morceau de papier, ça vous est pas venu en tête ? Non, je sais, la prochaine fois je prête mon téléphone à Allison et elle discute avec Scott ! Voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire !

« Soit. Est-ce que tu peux avoir le livre ?

- Pas sans les clefs. »

Une mission suicide. Ce sont mes préférées !

Le soir venu, je reste sur le banc de touche, comme d'hab'. Ils ont une espèce de monstre dopé dans l'équipe adverse, mais avec le grand-père Argent dans les gradins, Scott est obligé de rester sage. Moi je garde un coup d'œil sur Allison. Maligne la petite chasseuse. La voilà en disposition du manteau.

De toute façon, l'équipe n'a pas besoin de moi, alors je peux y aller sans crainte qu'on me remarque. Je passe à côté des gradins et récupère les clefs avant de retourner vers le bâtiment principal. Mais comme dans tout bon plan, il y a un imprévu. Et cet imprévu là pourrait bien être la chance de ma vie ! Lydia seule et qui a visiblement besoin d'être réconfortée.

Saisir ma chance, ou aller fouiller le bureau ? Saisir ma chance ? Mais le bureau, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le fouiller. Oui, mais voir la sublime Lydia Martin pleurer m'est trop insupportable. Il n'est même pas question de saisir une chance ou non. Je veux juste voir disparaître ces larmes de son merveilleux visage.

« Hey, Lydia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? «

Elle remontre la vitre de sa voiture, alors je toc dessus en l'appelant.

« Allez, Lydia.

- Juste, va-t-en, me dit-elle

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit pleurer !

- Oh, arrête Lydia. Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas te soucier que qui que ce soit te voit pleurer, tu sais ? Surtout toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te trouve vraiment belle quand tu pleures »

Voilà, c'est dit. C'est sorti. Avoué. Je lui ai dis que je la trouvais belle. Elle est belle. Magnifique. Sa superbe chevelure soyeuse, ses lèvres attirantes, presqu'autant que…OH ! Non ! Oublie ça tout de suite ! Ah elle ouvre la vitre. Un peu plus proche d'elle.

« Tu vas penser que je suis folle ! »

Houlà non. Certainement pas. Rien n'aurait pu, avant la morsure de Scott, me faire penser que tu es folle. Et maintenant, c'est encore moins le cas !

« Lydia, si tu dois me croire à propos de quelque chose, tu peux me croire à propos de ça. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui tu feras passer pour une folle. Littéralement RIEN. »

Et c'est à ce moment là, évidemment, que retentissent les cris de joies provenant du stade. Je ne peux plus repousser la fouille ! Je suis obligé d'y aller, c'est une question de survie. Je demande à Lydia de m'accorder cinq minutes. Elle me regarde avec incompréhension. Je sais bien que c'est absurde de lui demander ça, après ce que je viens de dire. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Je lui explique, qu'elle doit rester là, que je serai de retour dans cinq minutes qu'on parlera de tout ce dont elle voudra parler. Et puis je pars. Je cours jusqu'au bureau et je fouille. Mais il n'y a rien. Absolument rien d'intéressant ici ! Pas de livre avec une reliure en cuir, pas de note sur des créatures étranges, pas de petit coffre secret…Que dalle.

J'ai laissé Lydia démunie, pour rien ! J'envois rapidement un message à Allison, et je suis surpris sur le fait. Pendant un instant, je crains de voir le papy Argent. Mais ce n'est qu'Erica. Quoique, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire finalement !

* * *

Comment ça c'est prévisible ? Bon, j'avoue tout de suite, je ne cherche pas à être imprévisible, d'autant que je reprends vraiment la série. C'est un Sterek assez simple. Mais j'espère que ma façon d'écrire saura vous conquérir^^

Une petite review ne sera pas de refu^^


	3. 2 Help me, Swim!

Bonjour mes petits loups!

Joyeux Noël à tous!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette histoire. Merci à tous les reviewers!

* * *

D'ailleurs, petites réponses aux reviews:

iantocullen: Ah, tu sais, je me colle tout de même au maximum à la série donc si il va lui faire ^^

sakuraetsasuke: C'est le principal, si j'ai pu te faire rire, ça me fait plaisir^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant

toshinou: merci beaucoup^^ et en effet, pas de réelle surprise sur la scène qui va suivre même si je fais de mon mieux pour ajouter le petit grain de Stiles^^

Tristana: merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

Nana Tsukiyo: Whoa, quel super compliment. Merci^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ressente autant la fic. Ca veux dire que je n'écris pas trop mal^^ Merci^^ Voilà la suite^^ J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant.

Caradya: Oui, il respire , mais les crises ne le quitteront pas tout de suite

Spoiled Child: Merci bien ^^ Je fais de mon mieux.

* * *

Bon évidemment, l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (quelle tristesse!) Ni les personnages...pourtant j'avais demandé un petit Derek pour Noël...mais je n'en ai pas eu. Snif!

J'annonce tout de suite que je vais majoritairement coller à la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2. Mais ne vous en faite pas, ça reste un Sterek ^^. La deuxième partie de la fic(qui se déroule après la S2) sera un peu plus sombre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

J'annonce aussi, si certains sont fans de forum RP, j'en ai trouvé un sur TW qui ouvre doucement (donc plus facile de s'intégrer et de prendre certains rôles de la série), si ça vous tente, dites le moi en review, je vous donnerai l'adresse.

Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite.

Spoil S2E4

* * *

**Help me, Swim**

* * *

Je me retrouve traîné, par l'oreille en plus, jusqu'à la piscine. Super ! Pour y retrouver, Derek évidemment.

« Stiles.

- Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu au garage ? »

Ah. C'était donc pour ça que vous étiez près de chez moi hier soir ?

« Plusieurs atteintes à l'hygiène et à l'environnement que je pense sérieusement déclarer. »

Les dangereuses griffes s'enfoncent dans le pauvre ballon de basket avec lequel il faisait mumuse. Mmh, pauvre ballon.

« Dieu tout puissant… »

Je ne suis pas sûr de croire en Dieu, mais fais tout de même cette prière semi-muette pour qu'il me laisse la vie sauve.

« Essayons à nouveau.

- Ok…Cette chose semblait glisser… »

Je me concentre pour me souvenir, mais je préfèrerai oublier. Je force des petits morceaux de mémoire à revenir en surface alors que mon cœur rêve de les enterrer au plus profond de moi. Mon cœur recommence à s'accélérer. Cette chose aurait pu me tuer. Non. Je dois me calmer. Du calme Stiles.

« Avec des sortes de motifs…Je crois qu'en fait j'ai vu des écailles. »

Pense à Lydia, Stiles. Elle t'attend peut-être encore dans sa voiture. Tu peux saisir cette chance ! Je reprends un minimum contenance en pensant que je dois être fort pour aller l'aider.

« Est-ce que ça suffit ? Parce qu'il y a une personne à qui je dois vraiment aller parler.»

Ah…Derek. Faciès immobile, mais regard tueur plus convaincant que n'importe quel discours !

« Hum. Ok, Bien. Les yeux. »

Un frisson vient faire vibrer mon corps quand je repense à ces yeux reptiliens. Mon rythme cardiaque se fait irrégulier. Et j'ai beau penser à Lydia, ce regard jaune et rouge, même juste en souvenir, me fait complètement paniquer. Je repense à cette nuit, aux battements réguliers du cœur de Derek et à la chaleur de son corps. Je garde contenance. Je ne peux pas flancher maintenant. Je ne veux pas leur paraître encore plus faible que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve pitoyable.

« Ses yeux sont plutôt…jaune et reptiliens…hum…ça a plein de dents. Oh, et ça a une queue aussi. »

A ce moment là, je vois Derek lever les yeux. Erica ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Elle semble effrayée. Je leur demande si c'est bon. Mais ils restent muets. Alors je commence à m'inquiéter. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive bon sang. On dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme. Effrayant fantôme. Ou qu'ils savent de quoi je parle. Sérieux les petits louloups, ça serait bien que vous me répondiez ! J'ai une fille magnifique à aller réconforter ! Une réponse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là haut de si passionnant à la fin ?

Curieux, je lève à mon tour les yeux. Ah ! Bah oui, en effet, ils voyaient exactement de quoi je parlais. La chose rugit, montrant ses rangées de dents menaçantes ! Puis le lézard saute et atterrit devant nous. Moi, je me suis rangé aux côtés de Derek qui se met immédiatement en garde et grogne. Blondie met plus de temps à réagir à ça lui vaut d'être propulser contre un mur. Le choc lui fait vraisemblablement perdre connaissance. J'espère quand même qu'elle va bien, puis je me souviens que c'est un loup-garou. Que quelques soient la blessure, elle va guérir. Et maintenant, je m'inquiète à nouveau pour nous.

Derek se tourne vers moi et me pousse, m'ordonnant de courir. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se remettre en garde, que l'étrange lézard humanoïde attaque, furtivement. Comme une caresse, un geste presque chaste, la chose a griffé Derek à la nuque. Quand je vois la blessure, je le préviens. Je le vois porter une main à sa nuque et presque au ralenti, je le sens défaillir.

Avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, je l'attrape par la taille—c'est fou ça, rien qu'en ceinturant sa taille je peux parfaitement sentir à quel point il est bien foutu— et fait passer son bras autour de mon cou. Je le traîne, essayant de nous éloigner de la bête autant que possible. Mais je ne suis pas particulièrement rapide avec un loup-garou tout en muscle à porter. Qu'importe, il est hors de question que je le laisse.

Plus nous avançons, et plus je le sens lourd, comme s'il devenait incapable de supporter lui-même son poids. Et bah oui ! Le muscle ça pèse lourd !

« Tu la vois ?

- Non. »

Merde. C'est pas possible !

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Je fais ce que je peux, ok ? Je fais déjà de mon mieux pour ne pas paniquer comme une fillette. Etrangement, j'arrive assez bien à refouler la crise. Probablement grâce à l'adrénaline.

« Appelle Scott !»

Bonne idée ! Téléphone. Téléphone. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en sort l'objet saint. C'était quoi déjà l'idée de faire des trucs plus difficiles à prendre en main ? L'esthétique ? Ah…Bah, quand on est pressé, qu'on doit choper ce truc d'une main en supportant un loup-garou sexy, musclé mais lourd de l'autre, l'esthétique, on aimerait bien l'envoyer se faire voir !

C'est exactement ce que je pense en sentant mon téléphone me glisser des mains. Bon, déjà il n'est pas tombé dans la piscine. Je me baisse mais se faisant, je lâche Derek. Je ne sais pas si c'est son appel de détresse ou le plouf que son corps a fait dans la piscine qui a attient mon cerveau surchauffé en premier, mais après une hésitation, je plonge à mon tour pour le sauver de la noyade. Après tout, il ma permit de respirer, il serait incorrect de ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

L'eau m'aide un minimum à le porter à le remonter à la surface. Mais c'est certain il est définitivement incapable de bouger. Il n'arrive même pas à battre des jambes pour m'aider un peu.

Bien ! Où est donc cette chose maintenant ?

« Tu la vois ?

- Non…

- Elle est peut-être partie.

- Ou peut-être pas. »

Oh ? C'est le cri qu'elle vient de pousser qui te fais dire ça Derek ?! Chier ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. Et cette crise qui stagne pas très loin de mon esprit. Je me concentre sur l'eau, plus ou moins calme pour me détendre. Mais ça ne marche pas. Lydia a dû partir maintenant. Je commence à avoir mal aux jambes. Est-ce que les sirènes ont mal quand elles vont à la surface ? C'est vraiment difficile de rester comme ça à la surface. Alors je me demande comment elles font pour ne pas se fatiguer… Quoi ? Les loups-garous existent, pourquoi pas les sirènes ? Ca m'arrangerait bien d'être une sirène là. J'aurais moins de mal à garder Derek à la surface de l'eau. Ah ! Le beau et séduisant loup Alpha, complètement paralysé par une griffure. La vie elle-même est ironique. Et cette bestiole qui est juste là dehors, à attendre pour nous bouffer.

« Calme-toi, me dit Derek

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi. Ton pouls s'accélère. Tu respire trop vite.

- T'as remarqué qu'on était pas spécialement en sécurité ni confortablement installé ?

- …Si tu pars en crise maintenant on est mort tous les deux, alors calme-toi.

- Je te signal que c'est pas aussi facile. Pour le coup le danger est vraiment imminent et dans l'eau, je ne peux ni me concentrer sur le battement de on cœur ni sentir ta chaleur, alors... »

Merde, mon souffle se fait court…

« Stiles !

- J'essaye, ok ?! »

Rappelle-toi Stiles. Ce rythme lent, régulier. Cette chaleur si agréable. Cette force qui te protège. IL est là. Juste tout près de toi. Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ce cœur, il bat toujours aussi régulièrement. Je passe mon autre bras autour du torse de Derek, ne me servant plus que de mes jambes pour nous maintenir hors de l'eau. Ca demande un peu plus d'efforts mais j'en ai besoin pour sentir mieux son cœur et sa chaleur.

« Stiles ?

- Tu veux que je me calme oui ou non ?! »

Cette chaleur, même atténuée par l'eau, elle est quand même là. Oui, je peux la sentir contre moi. J'arrive à repousser la crise. A reprendre contenance avant de perdre pied.

« Tu pourrais nous sortir d'ici avant que je me noie ?

- Parce que c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? T'as remarqué la créature avec plusieurs rangées de dents aiguisées ?

- T'as remarqué que je suis paralysé dans deux mètres quarante d'eau ? »

Non, non, j'avais pas remarqué. Je me disais juste que tu voulais me faire chier à pas battre des pattes. Imbécile de loup ! Il est conscient que moi-aussi je suis dans cette eau ?!

Bref ! Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne vois pas la créature. Ok ! Profitons-en pour aller chercher ce fichu téléphone…ou pas ! Quoi Derek ? Ah ?! Bestiole en vue ! Yeepikai

« Elle attend quoi ? »

Pas de réponse ?

« Elle compte nous tuer ? Elle veut nous bouffer ? Nous faire souffrir ? Elle veut nous capturer ?

- Stiles !

- Quoi ?

- J'en sais rien ok ?!

- Ok… »

Merde. Je commence à avoir mal. Ca fait quoi ? Une heure qu'on est là ? Probablement plus. Ca commence à devenir difficile. Je gémis en sentant une crampe s'installer.

« Quoi ?

- T'es lourd.

- Je ne suis juste pas une crevette contrairement à certains !

- Ouai, bah ton superbe corps commence à devenir difficile à porter pour la crevette !

- Force toi. »

Connard ! Je continue quand même à battre des jambes. La crampe est passée, mais elle va revenir, beaucoup plus mauvaise. Et là ça fera mal, pour nous deux ! Et dire que j'étais reconnaissant pour cette nuit. Enfin, je le suis encore, évidemment. Qu'il soit odieux n'annule pas le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Rien que pour ça, je ne peux pas le lâcher. Et puis je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne laisse pas mourir quelqu'un, du moins pas si ce n'est pas un meurtriers…bah ouai, j'ai quand même laissé l'oncle taré de Derek mourir…bref, je ne laisse pas un type innocent clamser même s'il a la fâcheuse habitude de me taper et de me grogner dessus. C'est vrai quoi, ce serait dommage de laisser un mec aussi bien foutu mourir aussi connement. Aussi bien foutu…Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? C'est vrai, il est bien foutu, mais tout de même, de là à le penser…comme ça…à y faire référence sans arrêt, même si ce n'est que dans ma tête. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

La bestiole bouge. Nous gardons nos yeux rivés sur cette créature et la voyons toucher l'eau avant de se reculer comme effrayée.

« Attends, t'as vu ça ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache nager ! »

En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

Elle rode, sans cesse, nous gardant en haleine, attendant que l'on s'épuise. Et le plan de cette garce fonctionne plutôt bien.

« Ok…Ecoute, je ne pense pas que je vais tenir très longtemps. » dis-je en regardant vers le portable qui attend toujours sagement sur le rebord de la piscine. Derek remarque mon regard apparemment puisqu'il panique.

« Non. Non. Non ! N'y pense même pas.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me faire confiance cette fois.

- Non !

- C'est moi qui te garde en vie, ok ? T'avais remarqué ?

- Ouai. Et quand ma paralysie sera terminée, qui pourra combattre cette chose ?

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je te tiens depuis les deux dernières heures ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu as besoin de moi pour survivre c'est pour ça que tu ne me laisses pas. »

Sérieux ? Derek ? Je le regarde. Je le fixe sans ciller. Il n'a vraiment aucune confiance en moi. Il croit vraiment que je fais ça par intérêt ! Qu'il aille se faire voir !

D'un air de défis, je retire son bras de mon épaule et je nage vers le bord. Avant que la créature n'arrive jusqu'à moi, je récupère le téléphone et je m'éloigne du bord autant que possible avant d'appeler Scott.

« Je ne peux pas parler maintenant »

Euh. Est-ce qu'il vient juste de me raccrocher au nez ? Il n'a pas sérieusement fait ça ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? N'a-t-il pas entendu tout le désespoir et toute la panique dans ma voix ?

Bon. Si je réessaye, je risque de laisser Derek trop longtemps sous l'eau. Pas le choix. Je lâche le téléphone et je plonge le chercher. Je le remonte juste à temps apparemment.

« Dis-moi que tu l'as eu ! »

J'aimerais tant ! Mais non.

« Tu ne l'as pas eu, constate Derek

- En fait si.

- Il arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Où est-il ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu l'as eu ou pas ?

- Il a raccroché.

- Pardon ?

- Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Il ne pouvait pas parler !

- …Je vais l'étriper.

- Si tu le veux dans ta meute c'est pas le meilleur moyen.

- Des fois je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

- De quoi ? L'avoir dans ta meute ?

- …

- Evidemment que tu le veux dans ta meute. Il est fort. Il a une Argent dans la poche.

- Ça je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- Oh ! Sérieux, ça pourrait être un avantage.

- Jusqu'au jour où elle décide de suivre Papa et qu'elle brûle sa maison.

- …»

Brûler sa maison ? Euh…C'est moi ou…Si je récapépète…Kate a brûlé la maison de Derek. Mais c'est une Argent complètement tarée. Allison n'est pas comme ça. Et puis elle aime Scott. Kate n'aimait pas les Hale. Si ?

Je sens le chlore agresser mes papilles et me rends alors compte que je perds de la vivacité dans mes battements. Je m'efforce de la regagner pour éviter de noyer Derek, oubliant dans le même temps le fil de mes pensées. Qu'elles étaient-elles d'ailleurs, bah peu importe ! Là, seule la douleur qui transperce tous mes membres m'obsède.

« J'en peux plus, il faut que je m'accroche quelque part ! »

Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de tout et de n'importe quoi du moment que je puisse m'y accrocher tout en restant à distance respectable du bord. Et je trouve. Les plongeoirs ! Aller, encore un effort Stiles. J'arrive à en atteindre un mais pas à m'accrocher. Merde. Ca y est c'est fini alors ? On va vraiment crever ici ?

Nous nous enfonçons dans l'eau. Je retiens tout de même mon souffle. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Les miracles ça arrive, parfois. Je pose mon regard sur Derek. Lui aussi retient son souffle comme il le peut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je resserre ma prise sur son pull, me rapprochant de lui. Ca ne serre à rien. Je ne peux pas le remonter. Il ne peut pas me remonter. Nous allons mourir ici. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Ne fais pas chauffer l'eau maintenant Derek. Il est hors de question que je laisse la mort t'approcher !

Je le regarde dans les yeux, en essayant vainement de le pousser vers la surface quitte à m'enfoncer un peu plus en profondeur dans la piscine. Mais c'est peine perdue, je n'ai plus aucune force.

J'accepte, résigné, la fin. Je prépare le thé pour nous deux. Maman ? As-tu rencontré les Hale là ? Dis leur que nous arrivons et que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas réussit à tenir plus longtemps.

Mais le destin en décide autrement. Miracle ! Une main s'agrippe à mon col et me sort vivement de l'eau, me balançant littéralement sur le sol. Scott ! Mon pote ! Deuxième fois en une journée que tu arrives pile au bon moment ! T'es génial ! Finalement tu as bien entendue la détresse ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Le temps de me reprendre, j'aperçois la bête jeter mon pote contre une vitre. Derek lui commence à pouvoir bouger à nouveau apparemment.

« Derek, ça va ?

- …

- Derek ?

- Je suis en vie, ça pourrait être pire. Heureusement que Scott est arrivé.

- Je t'ai quand même tenu hors de l'eau pendant plus de deux heures tu sais.

- Et t'allais nous laisser couler. »

Ok. Va te faire Derek !

Je reporte mon attention sur Scott et la créature qui, va savoir pourquoi, est en bug complet. Et la voilà qui se barre ! Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Du moment qu'elle s'éloigne, ça me va !

Scott vient m'aider à me relever et Derek va réveiller Blondie. Puis nous nous retrouvons dehors pour copier les fichiers de la clef USB du papy Argent, parce que oui, le bestiaire c'est ça, sur un ordi portable. Problème ? Tous les scans sont dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Donc Scott qui ne connait pas toutes les règles de grammaire de notre langue ne risque pas de la connaître, ce qui veut dire que c'est inutile !

« Comment on est sensé trouver ce qu'est cette chose ? râle Scott

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un Kanima, intervient Derek

- Tu le savais déjà ? »

Merci de nous avoir prévenus !

« Non. J'ai compris quand elle a été troublée par son reflet dans le miroir.

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est.

- Ou qui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres ? »

Histoire qu'on soit un minimum préparé à tout ça.

« Seulement des histoires, des rumeurs…

- C'est comme nous ?

- C'est un métamorphe oui, mais ce…ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est comme…euh…

- Une abomination. »

Du coup j'ai de la peine pour cette chose qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est. Etre une abomination. J'ai le sentiment de savoir ce que c'est. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un extraterrestre. Incapable de me concentrer sur une chose à la fois, je n'ai vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne peux pas non plus me noyer dans la foule. On me remarque et on s'éloigne de moi. A ma façon, par moment j'ai l'impression d'être une abomination moi aussi.

« Derek ! On doit s'unir contre cette chose. Peut-être même le dire aux Argent.

- Tu leur fait confiance ? »

Et c'est reparti ! Papa loup devient grognon, ado loup joue le rebelle et en attendant ce sont les humains qui sont réellement en danger !

« Personne ne fait confiance à personne. C'est ça le problème ! »

C'est pas faux. En même temps, qui peut blâmer Derek de ne pas faire confiance à la famille Argent ? Scott n'a pas confiance en Derek, donc il est tout de même mal placer pour parler. Derek n'a confiance en personne. C'est bien dommage, mais il le sait et il le clame, donc bon…

Scott fait son petit discours, tout à fait lucide pour le coup. Et Derek joue le grognon. Il est énervé, ça c'est très clair ! Et maintenant il s'en va.

Nous rentrons chacun de notre côté et ça me convient. Une fois de retour chez moi, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas d'autres voitures dans l'allée. Papa est probablement encore au boulot. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à m'expliquer sur ce retour tardif…et trempé.

Je vais rapidement prendre une douche bien chaude avant d'aller me caler devant l'ordi. Fais chier ! Du coup je n'ai pas pu retourner voir Lydia. Ca craint. Je cherche mon téléphone pour voir si mon père a essayé de m'appeler puis je me souviens qu'il est au fond de la piscine. Super !

Je me rends tout de même sur le site de mon fournisseur pour au moins écouter les messages vocaux : un de mon père pour dire qu'il va rentrer tard et un de Scott… Si je situe correctement l'heure ce n'est pas si longtemps après qu'il m'ait raccroché au nez.

_ « Stiles, où es-tu ? »_

J'écoute distraitement la suite. Cette question me plonge dans un état de colère un peu étrange. Où j'étais ? Au même endroit que lorsque tu m'as raccroché au nez ! Et comment t'as su que la clé USB était accrochée au trousseau ? Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais avec Allison. En fait, il n'est pas venu parce qu'il m'a senti en danger, ou quoi. Non, il est juste venu chercher cette putain de clé USB et il nous a sauvé en passant ! Ok, c'est cool, il nous a sauvé, mais ça ne m'aide as à me calmer ! Pas du tout !

Merde Scott ! J'étais à deux doigts de me noyer ! T'as même pas donné un mot d'excuse pour m'avoir raccroché au nez ! Même pas un regard ! J'ai faillit crever deux fois en deux jours, et on dirait pas que ça t'inquiète plus que ça ! Et pourquoi je fais comme si je te parlais alors que t'es pas là ! IL n'est pas là !

Et Derek qui n'a aucune confiance en moi. Je l'ai maintenu hors de l'eau pendant deux heures et tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit c'est « t'allais nous laisser couler ! »

Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Comme toujours mon esprit file d'une chose à l'autre, sans aucune transition mais ce soir, ce ne sont que des choses qui ont le don de me faire côtoyer le bord du gouffre.

Cette chose me fait peur. C'est un humain à la base. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il ou elle devienne ce truc ?! Derek dit que c'est un métamorphe, ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un qui a été mordu mais comme c'est une abomination, ça a pas super bien tourné. Est-ce que je serais devenu comme ça si j'avais accepté que Peter me morde ? Aurais-je dû accepter qu'il me morde ? Je ne serais plus un poids. Je serais devenu un loup-garou, ou peut-être que je serais mort. Ou alors je serais devenu comme cette chose. C'est pas vraiment l'envie que j'ai mais au moins ils arrêteraient tous de me voir comme une crevette faible et insignifiante.

Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi Derek m'a sauvé la nuit dernière s'il me hait autant ? Enfin si. Il est certainement passé pour en savoir plus sur le Kanima. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir sans avoir eu ces infos. Et je….

Merde, ça recommence. J'essaye de me concentrer, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau imaginer le battement régulier de Derek, cette fois ça ne marche pas non plus. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'il me hait et qu'il préfèrerait me voir mort lui aussi.

Je m'agrippe à mon fauteuil. J'aimerais appeler Scott, je ne pars pas en crise complète, il y a moyen qu'il vienne m'aider, mais je n'ai plus mon téléphone…il est dans l'eau…Je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de visualiser…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois…WHOAOW !

Je suis soudainement tiré par le poignet. Sous l'impulsion, je me lève et je me retrouve contre une chose plutôt dur, même si confortable, chaude et qui produit un son. Un battement, régulier…

« Derek ?

- Calme-toi, tu paniques.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Tu préfères que je parte ?

- Non !...Non…ça me calme. Mais, tu sais, je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le kanima maintenant.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi tu viens m'aider ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir en contrepartie.

- …Tu penses que c'est pour ça que nous t'avons sauvé hier ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

- …

- Désolé.

- …Pourquoi tu t'excuses,

- Parce que t'es obligé de faire ça…me sauver pour que Scott puisse envisager de faire partie de ta meute.

- …

- C'est ça hein ? »

Je le sens se crisper. Oui, c'est sans doute cela. Pour Scott…Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le comprendre ? Pourquoi ?...Je le sais…une fois de plus, je suis insignifiant. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'avoir Scott…Vraiment, je me sens comme une abomination. Même pas suffisamment humain pour être considéré par Derek.

« Tu recommences à paniquer. Tu penses trop. »

Cette fois il entoure carrément mon corps de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Son cœur est si régulier. L'oreille contre son torse, j'ai presque l'impression de l'entendre battre dans mes tempes comme si son cœur était le mien. Comme si ses battements rythmaient les miens…ce qu'ils font plus ou moins au final. Si apaisant.

« Désolé de pas avoir réussi à te maintenir hors de l'eau aussi.

- Tu m'as porté à bout de bras pendant plus de deux heures, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps.

- Mais tout à l'heure…

- …Tu t'attendais à un merci ?

- Bah…

- Stiles…

- Tu es l'Alpha, les merci c'est pas vraiment dans votre vocabulaire c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Preuve de faiblesse.

- Oui.

- C'est idiot.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es loin d'être faible.» murmuré-je d'une voix pâteuse, étant déjà un peu endormi

Non, il n'est pas faible. Il est fort, et son rythme cardiaque est régulier, si apaisant. Et sa chaleur est si agréable, je ne peux m'empêcher de me blottir un peu plus contre lui…Je suis épuisé, je suis si bien…Dormir devient une évidence, et je ne me préoccupe pas le moins du monde d'être encore debout, je plonge sans hésiter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà^^

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Une petite review pour avoir votre avis?

J'hésite entre attaquer directement sur l'épisode 5 ou reprendre le 4 du point de vu de Derek? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez mes petits loups?

Encore Joyeux Noël


	4. 3 Not alone anymore

Hello mes petits loups!

Je sais, je sais j'ai été très longue à poster ce chapitre, et croyez moi, je suis désolée (un mois de partiels c'est l'enfer, je vous jure!). Et encore, je devrais être en train de réviser pour mon dernier partiel du semestre, mais je n'ai pas pu résister!

Bref, me voilà avec les chapitre 3 de Breath. Mon petit cerveau n'a pas chaumé pendant cette absence, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la suite. Je sais déjà que la fic sera en deux parties, la première restant assez fidèle à la S2 (mais avec du sterek bien sûr, sinon, ça n'est pas drôle) de la série et la deuxième prenant place après tous ces évènements. Donc, nous verrons à la fin de la première partie si je fais une "fic 2" ou si je poste à la suite.

Bref, à part ça, je préviens tout de suite qu'après ce chapitre je vais être encore absente un moment, mais c'est pour mieux vous servir ensuite puisque je vais m'atteler à écrire la fic dans sa quasi intégralité pour qu'ensuite vous n'ayez plus à attendre aussi longtemps entre deux chapitres.

En passant, à priori, la première partie de la fic se déroulera comme pour les 3 premiers chapitres: 3 chapitres/épisodes dont 2 pour Stiles assez détailés et 1 pour Derek un peu moins détaillé sur les évènements puisqu'ils auront déjà été relatés pour la plupart.

* * *

**RAR** (je sais plus si j'ai rép ou non -') avant tous, merci à tous les revewers et les followers. Je vous aime! Merci pour les favoris aussi *nyappy*

_toshinou: _Mais de rien^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant

iantocullen: Et voilà un 4 sauce Derek. Voui! Moi aussi j'aime bien. Je voudrais bien le même d'ailleurs! :3

sakuraetsasuke: la voilà, la voilà

kisilin: (déjà rép il me semble mais c'est pas grave^^) *w* merci beaucoup. cela me va droit au coeur étant donné que j'ai écrit tout un livre en usant de ce style d'écriture. Donc savoir que ça plaît me soulage^^. Pour ce qui est de coller à la série ou plutôt de m'en éloigner, je ne vais probablement pas complètement suivre ton conseil puisque c'est justement mon petit défi de moi à moi de réussir à faire lire à la fois quelque chose de nouveau tout restant aussi crédible que possible. Cela dit, je vais faire en sorte d'inclure de nombreuses scènes qui ne sont pas dans la séries. C'est juste que par moment, je veux coller jusqu'à répétition pour inclure les pensées de stiles. Bon, je me suis plié à la majorité, ce chapitre est un PoV Derek mais je pense avoir réussi à ne faire que peu de reprise. Pour les dialogue, en effet, je préfère aussi sans effet, mais ffnet ne prends pas en compte le format roman, les "tirets dialogue" disparaissent et le site ne permet pas de les mettre ce qui enlève à la clareté des dialogue (le tiret roman amenant à un alinéa tout le dialogue). Sur ce chapitre, je fais l'essai avec les guillements à chaque fois mais sans tiret, à voir ce qui est le mieux.

FlingApple:Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, je fais un essai en mettant des guillemets à chaque ligne de dialogue mais pas de tiret. En effet sur word, j'écris au format roman (justifié et tiret de dialogue+ guillemets en début et fin de dialogue sauf contre-indication de narration). Si ce format rend le tout très clair sur word, comme il est impossible à instaurer sur ffnet, je cherche comment rendre le dialogue vraiment visible. Dans le chapitre 3 j'avais opté pour le tiret et les guillemets d'ouverture et de fermeture, cette fois j'en tente un autre. Dites moi ce que vous préférez.

Dislcaimer: Le fabuleux univers de Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. louons J. Davis notre seigneur! Et prions le pour qu'il nous laisse louer tous les beaux gosses de la série un jour. Joignons nos mains pour qu'un jour le Sterek s'invite dans la storyline. Amen!

Rating: M pour plus tard.

Note: ce chapitre est un** PoV Derek**

Bonne lecture mes louloups d'amour 3

* * *

**Not Alone Anymore**

* * *

Je tremble. Pas à l'extérieur, évidemment, je suis reconnu pour être insensible et je compte bien entretenir cette image. Moins de problèmes à gérer. Mais à l'intérieur, je tremble. Mon loup tremble. Il ne tremble pas de terreur, non, il trop égocentrique pour ça, plus que moi encore.

Laura disait que j'avais hérité ça de mon père. Elle ne cessait de dire que si Maman n'avait pas été là pour le calmer, il aurait été une vraie tête brûlée. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'elle avait certainement raison. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je dois faire comme si. Je dois prendre soin de ma meute. Isaac, Erica et Boyd comptent sur moi, je dois les protéger, les éduquer, leur apprendre à se contrôler. Je dois garder un œil sur Scott aussi. Même s'il se braque contre mon autorité, il reste un loup-garou. Mon père ne m'a pas élevé pour que je laisse un autre loup être en danger ou être un danger pour Beacon Hills, surtout pas un jeune mordu pas mon oncle. Je dois garder les Argent à l'œil aussi. Gerard vient de débarquer en ville et ce n'est franchement pas une bonne nouvelle. Chris a toujours fait preuve d'un grand respect envers le code. Mon père ne cessait de le répéter…mais je n'en reste pas moins méfiant. Et Allison…elle aime Scott…Ah ! Quelle supercherie ! Comme Kate m'a trahit, elle trahira Scott ! Et puis il y a tous les autres…Tous les humains impliqués malgré eux. Cette fille que mon oncle à mordu, Lydia…Ce type que j'ai finalement mordu moi-même, Jackson…le sheriff Stilinski et Mme McCall. Et puis, il y a lui…Stiles. Petit humain hyperactif qui parle beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Génie insupportable trop curieux et trop malin pour être évité. Casse-cou incapable de donner un sens à son discours, sa langue étant probablement trop lente pour restituer tout ce qui lui passe par la tête !

Le pire, c'est que c'est en partie à cause de lui que je me sens fébrile. Je tremble d'appréhension par rapport à ce qui lui est arrivé. Quelque soit cette chose qui a attaqué le mécanicien ce soir, c'est quelque chose de très dangereux, je le sens au fond de moi. Mes louveteaux ne sont pas préparés à ça…le suis-je moi-même d'ailleurs ?

Je fixe la fenêtre de la chambre de l'hyperactif. Dès que nous avons eu vent de l'attaque, nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux avec Erica, Isaac et Boyd mais il nous était impossible d'avancer. Scott a raccompagné l'humain chez lui puis il est reparti. J'ai donné à Isaac la mission de le suivre. S'il va au même endroit que d'habitude, il peut revenir, en faisant toutefois un détour par le commissariat pour s'assurer que le Sheriff est toujours en vie. Boyd doit être devant chez Lydia et il passera rapidement devant chez Jackson ensuite, et Erica a pour ordre de vérifier l'état de santé de Madame McCall. Moi, je reste là.

Ces vérifications sont devenues une routine. Cette routine, nous la suivons depuis que j'ai rallié ces trois louveteaux à ma meute. Avant, je le faisais plus ou moins tout seul, mais j'y passais presque la nuit, surtout à cause de Scott qui avait tendance à s'éclipser avec Allison. Combien de fois j'ai cru qu'il s'était fait capturé cet imbécile ! Traîner avec une Argent, non mais vraiment !

Erica est la première à revenir. Je la sens un peu surprise de me voir toujours ici, mais elle s'installe près de moi sans un mot. Melissa est donc en bonne santé. Boyd est le second à nous rejoindre. Contrairement à Erica, il ose me demander ce que nous faisons encore devant la maison des Stilinski.

« Il était là pendant l'attaque. La bête pourrait venir finir le travail. »

« Elle serait sans doute déjà là, non ? »

Je le gratifie d'un regard noir qui le fait se taire. Erica regarde vers la fenêtre.

« C'est une question d'instinct » intervient Isaac en nous rejoignant à son tour. Devant mon regard intrigué il hausse les épaules. « J'ai tort ? »

« Non. »

« Je le sens à travers toi, cette sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose, qu'on doit être là. »

Je le fixe un instant. Ressentir cela relève d'un certain lien que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir tissé avec lui. Il nous informe que Scott a en effet rejoint le fameux « coin secret » qu'il partage avec la fille Argent. Crétin…

C'est à ce moment là que je sens un frisson venir crisper chacun de mes muscles. Cette panique soudaine est écrasante au point que sur le coup, elle me coupe le souffle. Ca ne dure qu'un instant, mais ça suffit pour que je sente mon loup s'agiter. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et comprends que ça vient de Stiles. Quand je regarde Isaac, il n'a pas besoin que je parle pour comprendre ma question. Malheureusement, le Sheriff est loin et pas encore prêt de rentrer.

Sans perdre plus de temps je prends la direction de la fenêtre, suivi par mes bêtas. Nous débarquons dans la chambre de l'hyperactif et le découvrons affalés contre la porte de sa chambre, quasiment inconscient. Ce n'est pas bon signe, mais aussi vrai que je suis égocentrique, je suis de nature assez calme, même quand je m'énerve. En tout cas, je ne panique pas facilement et ce n'est pas cet humain qui va changer la donne ! …Pas vrai ?

« Stiles ! »

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Erica se précipite sur lui et met une main devant la bouche et le nez de l'humain.

« Il ne respire pas ! » puis elle se penche sur son torse. « Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite ! »

Elle, en revanche, panique un peu…nul besoin de me pencher pour entendre son cœur s'emballer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a alerté mon loup. Je grogne, demandant à voix haute ce qu'il fiche, mais il ne répond pas. Pour une fois que je veux l'entendre parler, il garde ses lèvres hermétiquement close cet idiot ! Erica émet une hypothèse qui tient la route…Une crise de panique. Tu m'étonnes ! Avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, c'est encore étonnant qu'il ne soit pas devenu à moitié fou…J'ordonne à Boyd d'appeler Scott. Il le connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir gérer ça. Erica s'inquiète. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle l'aime bien ce petit humain. Il fait ressortir son instinct maternel. Cette furie fera une bonne louve. Boyd revient, m'annonçant que Scott ne répond pas. Bah voyons, ça m'aurait étonné ! Il est encore avec la fille Argent ! Savoir cela me fait grogner…

Soudain, je vois Erica allonger Stile et se pencher sur lui. Elle m'explique qu'elle va tenter de faire entrer l'air de force dans ses poumons. Bah bien ! Une fille superbe t'embrasse ! Il serait peut-être tant que tu te réveilles, non ? Erica demande à Isaac d'aller chercher du linge et j'ordonne à Boyd d'essayer encore d'appeler Scott…en vain. Erica me regarde. Ses grands yeux me fixent sans qu'elle n'ose dire ce à quoi elle pense. D'un seul regard je lui fais comprendre qu'elle peut dire ce qu'elle a en tête. Apparemment, sa solution n'est que temporaire et nous allons devoir passer au plan B...qui est ?

« Prend le contre toi. »

« Quoi ?! »

C'est une blague ? Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Mon regard se durcit, je le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir en tête pour me sortir une absurdité pareille ?

« Fais lui écouter ton cœur. Tu es le seul qui arrive à contrôler ton rythme. »

« Vrai. Je me concentre sur ton rythme pour ne pas craquer. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me focalise sur les battements de ton coeur pour rester humain et lucide, »m'avoue finalement Isaac.

Je regarde Erica, Isaac, puis Boyd et finalement Stiles. Mon regard glisse de nouveau vers Erica comme si elle pouvait trouver une autre solution, mais non. Je grogne à nouveau, mais je m'exécute. C'est vrai quoi ! Il a des informations importantes à nous transmettre. Evidemment, je ne ferais jamais cela si ce n'était pas le cas ! C'est…certain…

Je me penche et je redresse le corps de Stiles comme s'il ne pesait rien. C'est vraiment une crevette ce type ! Et finalement, après une nouvelle hésitation je le serre contre moi. C'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle bat son cœur. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. C'est à se demander comment sa cage thoracique peut tenir face à un assaut pareil ?! Je resserre ma prise, appuyant doucement sur sa tête pour que son oreille soit collée à mon torse et que le battement régulier de mon propre cœur se répande dans sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une caisse de résonnance. Doucement, son cœur ralentit un peu et soudainement, son torse se soulève et il sort de sa crise dans une profonde respiration…Il avale l'air comme s'il avait été sur le point de se noyer.

Surpris, je l'appelle, soulagé, un peu malgré moi, de le voir respirer à nouveau. Et cette andouille trouve encore le moyen de me répondre sur le même ton, mais avec une voix rauque, éraillée. Ca fait un peu bizarre de l'entendre avec une telle voix. Une crevette avec une voix d'ours...Il soupire puis s'endort. Je regarde Erica mais je ne le lâche pas.

« Ca épuise. » commente-t-elle

« C'est pas non plus comme s'il avait eu une soirée de tout repos.» fait remarquer Isaac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande Boyd

« Scott ne répond toujours pas ? »

« Non. »

« Derek, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. S'il se réveille seul après ça, il va repartir en crise direct » me dit la blonde

« Son père… »

« Ne rentrera pas tout de suite… » interrompt Isaac

« Ok…Ok….On l'emmène. On ne peut pas faire le pied de grue ici, on l'emmène, au moins on pourra garder un oeil sur lui. »

Et comme, bien sûr, cet espèce d'énergumène s'accroche dur comme fer à mon cuir, c'est moi qui doit le porter jusqu'au hangar. Je donne la consigne à Isaac d'envoyer un message au Sheriff de la part du môme disant qu'il irait chez Scott puis d'envoyer un message à Scott pour qu'il vienne chercher son pote.

Une fois arrivé dans notre repère, je laisse les louveteaux aller se reposer et je vais le poser sur l'une des banquettes de la rame qui nous sert plus ou moins de salon. Evidemment, j'aimerais offrir autre chose à mes bêtas que cet endroit, encore qu'il est plutôt bien agencé pour des entraînements. J'aimerais retaper la maison de mes parents, mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me décider…à agir. C'est comme si, en faisant ça j'effaçais quelque chose. Comme si je disais au revoir à quelque chose que je suis bien incapable de définir et qui, pourtant, m'est encore indispensable. En attendant d'avoir mieux, je paye le loyer d'un petit appart pour Isaac. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas retourner vivre dans la maison de son père et je le comprends bien. Erica et Boyd, eux, vivent encore chez leurs parents, ou, tout du moins, ils dorment là-bas. Quant à moi, soit je dors dans mon ancienne chambre, soit ici. Isaac a réussi à me convaincre de dormir chez lui, une ou deux fois, quand j'étais vraiment épuisé. Ce soir, je reste là, avec Stiles.

« Tes sûr que tu veux pas l'amener à l'appartement ? La banquette c'est pas ultra confortable. »

« Je sais. Mais si la chose qui a attaqué le mécano revient pour lui, je préfère qu'elle vienne ici plutôt qu'à ton appart'. T'es pas le seul à vivre dans cet immeuble alors qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de civil dans le coin. »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Non. Va te reposer Isaac. »

Je sens son regard sur moi. Isaac est le seul qui puisse me parler comme ça. Je sais que je suis dur avec lui, mais dès qu'on est juste tous les deux, je me radoucis, malgré moi…j'ai l'impression que c'est le seul qui me voit. Il arrive à me discerner malgré toutes les barrières que je dresse et je dois bien avouer que parfois, cela me tape sur les nerfs. Et en même temps, c'est…bien…agréable…je me sens moins…seul. Boyd a clairement dit, ce soir là, à la patinoire, qu'il voulait plutôt être comme Scott…et Erica, elle est entre les deux. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas encore où se placer, mais j'ai déjà pu sentir sa louve chercher le loup de Boyd. Donc elle finira par se ranger de son côté, quoiqu'il décide. Je le sais, et ça m'énerve !

Je me redresse en entendant Stiles grommeler contre ce lit trop dur. Ce type est incroyable. Il arrive à vivre, à survivre au milieu de tout ce merdier alors que ce n'est qu'un humain. Un humain qui a froid d'ailleurs, si j'en crois le frisson qui fait vibrer son corps frêle. Je grogne et me défait de ma veste en cuir, qu'il avait finalement lâché à notre arrivée au hangar, et je la dépose sur lui. Les frissons s'atténuent, mais bientôt il se met à gémir. Je crois percevoir des « non » paniqués s'échapper de ses lèvres et je comprends qu'il est en plein cauchemar.

« Stiles, »tenté-je

Mais il ne réagit pas, ni la première fois, ni les suivantes. Je m'approche de lui et dépose une main sur son épaule, m'apprêtant à le secouer. Mais je reste finalement immobile. Je l'ai senti se décrisper.

« …pas…Seul… »

Je fronce les sourcils. La solitude. Je connais, je l'apprécie, ou je m'en persuade…Je m'écarte finalement de lui et le sens à nouveau se crisper. Je vois. Erica m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul…je comprends mieux pourquoi. Il est sur le fil du rasoir, toujours à la limite de la crise, même dans son sommeil. Je m'assois sur la banquette située derrière la sienne, dos à dos et je passe mon bras par-dessus pour aller prendre sa main. Qu'il ne se sente pas seul dans son sommeil, parce que de toute façon, je serais bien incapable de gérer une crise de panique. Ca semble être une solution plutôt potable vu comme il s'y agrippe.

Je ne lâche sa main que lorsque j'entends Isaac arriver. J'ai fini par me laisser gagner par le sommeil, ou plutôt la somnolence. Je ne dors plus…pas profondément en tout cas. Je récupère aussi mon cuir et sors de la rame en le tenant à la main. Isaac n'aurait sans doute rien dit. Erica en revanche, ne m'aurait pas lâchée. D'ailleurs elle aussi arrive, bientôt suivie de Boyd. Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours. Isaac ne peut, certes, pas y aller, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Erica, Boyd et Stiles…si celui-ci se décide à se réveiller un jour.

L'entraînement est plus ou moins un échec. Ils manquent cruellement d'initiatives. Ils sont beaucoup trop prévisibles…enfin presque. Quand Erica me saute dessus je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre au baiser. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas senti la chaleur d'un corps contre le mien, la sensualité de lèvres charnues dévorant les miennes…mais je me reprends rapidement et je rejette Erica. Je ne peux pas…L'image de Kate brûlant ma maison me hante toujours…et puis, Erica est déjà destinée à quelqu'un…enfin…destinée, c'est un bien grand mot. Mais leurs loups se veulent et tôt ou tard, elle et Boyd finiront certainement par leur céder. Je ne tiens pas à m'immiscer là-dedans. Si je me laisse aller avec Erica, étant leur Alpha, se serait comme étouffer dans l'œuf leur relation.

Isaac soulève des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre et cela me rend nerveux. Du coup, je perds vite patience face à la répartie de Stiles qui s'est réveillé entre temps. Je m'apprête à le plaquer contre la paroi de la rame de métro. Comme souvent depuis notre rencontre je vais le bloquer, l'empêcher de bouger, le menacer et m'abreuver de son souffle…de…de son souffle tremblant de peur…C'est parce qu'il me craint…c'est juste ça, ça me permets d'assurer mon statut. Est-ce vraiment ce que je recherche ?

De toute façon, le louveteau mal léché intervient pile poil maintenant. Si Scott n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais pas su me contrôler. Et je me rends compte que, même si j'aime assoir mon autorité, je déteste cette sensation. Ne pas savoir me tenir…Pourtant, je n'ai rien contre Stiles, si ce n'est qu'il parle trop…je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude des mots et lui ne cesse de m'attaquer avec cette arme que je ne sais pas contrer…Alors j'use de la force, à chaque fois.

Je les laisse partir, seul Isaac reste avec moi. Il s'installe en tailleur sur le canapé et me fixe longuement. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'ignorer la sensation brûlante de ses yeux d'azur fixés sur moi. Au bout d'un moment je pousse un bruyant soupir et lève mes yeux vers les siens.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Moi je vois bien à son sourire qu'il n'y a pas « rien ».

« Isaac ? Crache le morceau ! »

« … »

« Parle nom de Dieu ! On dirait mon oncle avec ce sourire qui en dit plus long que n'importe quel mot ! »

« Bah si ça en dit si long, pas besoin de mots… »

« Isaac ! » grogné-je en laissant le loup apparaître derrière mes iris rouges

« Okay ! Du calme…C'est juste que…Je ne t'ai jamais entendu soupirer comme ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand Scott est arrivé, tu as laissé échapper un soupir. »

« Non. Je ne crois pas non. »

« Derek… »

« Ce n'est pas que j'essaie de nier. J'étais bien trop énervé par cet imbécile d'hyperactif. Je n'aurais pas desserré les dents, même pour un soupir ! » Affirmé-je.

« Je te parle du moment où tu as entendu Scott arriver, pas au moment où il a débarqué dans la rame. »

« … »

« Tu as entendu la Jeep quand Stiles s'est comparé à un lapin de magicien. Je l'ai entendu se garer à ce moment là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Erica et Boyd n'ont pas remarqué. Ils n'ont entendu Scott que lorsqu'il a ouvert la première porte du hangar. »

« Je…je soupirais à cause de la remarque de Stiles. »

« Ce n'était pas un soupir d'exaspération, c'était une sorte de déception. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?! Depuis quand tu distingues mes soupirs toi ? »

« Tu ne communiques quasiment que comme ça. Et je suis observateur. » se contente-t-il de me répondre avant de sortir, prétextant aller chercher nos repas du midi.

Saleté de louveteau un peu trop observateur. Je soupire à nouveau alors qu'il quitte le hangar. Ce soupir de déception, je l'ai en effet laissé échappé. Je savais pertinemment que l'échange entre Stiles et moi allait prendre fin et que Scott allait de nouveau me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre prêt à bouffer son meilleur pote. Alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est le garder en vie. Rien que ce fait m'avait énervé…c'est sans doute pour cela également que j'ai si vite perdu le contrôle. Avant même que Stiles ne commence vraiment à parler, je savais que Scott viendrait nous interrompre. Fait chier…

J'hésite un instant à aller chez Isaac pour me pencher sur un nouveau projet, mes louveteaux savent que je travaille, mais Isaac est le seul à connaître la nature de ce-dit travail. En même temps, une table et tout le matériel nécessaire au plan d'architecture, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu…Bref. Je préfère attendre de recevoir la réponse de mon client actuel avant de me pencher sur de nouveaux plans. Du coup, je passe le reste de la journée à surfer sur internet, parcourant toutes les légendes possibles et inimaginables. En même temps, je ne sais pas exactement quoi chercher. Par dépit, je me mets, comme souvent depuis quelques temps, à faire ce que fait ce stupide humain. Je cherche des choses sur ma propre race. Je tombe sur un sacré lot d'imbécilités en tout genre. Je découvre avec surprise quelques petites choses qui relèvent de l'exactitude ainsi qu'un certain nombre de dires erronés mais reposant sur des réalités.

Au retour d'Isaac, qui s'est réfugié à la bibliothèque de la ville pendant l'après-midi, je décide d'agir le soir même et de faire dire à Stiles ce qu'il a vu. Aussi nous mettons le plan à exécution. Je laisse Isaac en charge de la protection des humains pendant qu'Erica m'accompagne pour interroger Stiles. Je pensais mettre Boyd en faction, mais cet idiot a décidé de participer au match. C'est vrai, il veut être indépendant, comme Scott.

La description de Stiles est assez explicite, même s'il a essayé de jouer du sarcasme, comme toujours. Au final, toute description devient inutile puisque la créature se montre et nous attaque. Et Stiles est toujours là. Merde.

Au bout de quelques heures, Scott vient enfin nous aider. Pas que cela m'enchante. J'aurais préféré m'en sortir sans son aide. Mais je suis encore paralysé et Stiles a tenu bien longtemps déjà. Lorsque l'étrange créature reptilienne s'était montrée, plusieurs théories avaient été mises en avant dans mon esprit, mais alors que je la vois, si troublée par son propre reflet, je comprends ce qu'elle est.

Une fois dehors, je fais enfin part de cette découverte à Scott et Stiles. Puis je m'éclipse. J'escorte Erica jusqu'à chez elle et je suis rejoins par Isaac. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui parler.

« Je m'occupe des Mc Call, de Lydia Martin et de Jackson. »

« Isaac. »

« Tu fais la maison du Sherif, c'est de l'autre côté. Le reste c'est sur ma route jusqu'à l'appartement, je te laisse le plus chiant… Tu m'en veux pas trop ? »

Mais il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre. Je me contente de souffler un « imbécile… » qu'il entend certainement. La manœuvre n'est pas si discrète selon moi. Encore que, je suis presque certain que quelqu'un comme Scott, qui ne fait pas preuve d'une grande perspicacité, n'aurait absolument rien décelé de significatif derrière ce « plan de route ». En fait, il se serait sans doute contenté de refuser catégoriquement que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de veiller à la sécurité de Stiles. Je pense que Boyd ne calculerait pas bien plus le regard que je viens d'échanger avec Isaac, mais dans son cas, ça serait plus parce qu'il s'en fout. Erica, elle, n'aurait absolument rien loupé et j'aurais eu le droit à des heures de charriage en règle ! Non merci.

Je reste dans l'ombre de la lisière des bois, à l'affut de la moindre fluctuation de la tension de Stiles. Quelque chose me dit…mon loup, au fond de moi, me gronde que la journée que l'on vient de vivre va l'entraîner dans une nouvelle crise. Et je ne peux pas le laisser seul alors que je sais cela. Je fixe mon regard sur la fenêtre de sa chambre qui est toujours allumée. Je me concentre sur les battements de son cœur, sur le rythme de ses respirations. Et ça ne manque pas. La crise s'empare de lui.

En un instant, je parcours la distance qui nous sépare. Une impulsion et je me retrouve sur la corniche de sa fenêtre. L'ouvrir n'est pas difficile, si ce n'est que pendant un court instant, à le voir tremblant et désemparé, je me sens fébrile. C'est incroyable ce que sa personne peut être contradictoire. Stiles…Son caractère, son esprit est si puissant, si vif, complètement déroutant et pourtant, il reste un humain, fragile et sujet à des crises aussi puissantes que son esprit.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce et sans plus réfléchir, j'attrape son poignet et je le tire vers moi, le forçant à se lever de son fauteuil. Je le garde contre moi, m'assurant que les battements réguliers de mon cœur résonnent dans sa tête. J'écoute son rythme cardiaque. Visiblement, cette fois, j'ai réussi à intervenir avant que la crise ne le prive de tous ses moyens.

Calmé, il se décide à prendre la parole. Il m'a reconnu sans peine. Son cœur bat encore trop rapidement alors je lui intime de se calmer, mais plutôt que de se concentrer sur son rythme cardiaque il me demande pourquoi je suis là. N'est-ce pas évident ? Préfère-t-il me voir partir ? Soucieux, même si je ne le montre pas, de la gêne que je peux lui causer, je lui demande s'il veut que je parte mais il répond bien vite par la négative avant de livrer sa pensée.

C'est lorsque je l'entends me dire qu'il ne sait rien de plus que moi sur le kanima que je comprends que je parviens plutôt bien à faire illusion. Faire croire à tout le monde que je ne m'attache pas, c'est assez facile…il suffit de se fermer, de ne rien montrer, d'agir dans l'ombre…et l'ombre est mon alliée depuis bien des années maintenant.

Alors pourquoi l'entendre dire tout ça me serre le cœur ? J'ai tout fait pour qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'un égoïste. J'ai toujours laissé paraître que l'humain qu'il est n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Mais maintenant que je l'entends de sa bouche, je comprends que ce n'est qu'une image. Moi-même j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face, je ne peux plus, pas quand mon loup rugit comme un diable en moi à l'entendre dire ces mots. Mon loup m'en veut apparemment. Je le comprends. Par ma faute, il est seul…

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant le cœur de Stiles accélérer à nouveau.

« Tu recommences à paniquer. Tu penses trop. »

Enfin je dis ça, mais c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité pour le coup. J'entoure son corps frêle de mes bras pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas seul.

« Désolé de pas avoir réussi à te maintenir hors de l'eau aussi. »

Je hausse un sourcil un peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il s'excuse alors qu'il a réussit à tenir si longtemps en me portant à bout de bras. N'a-t-il donc pas conscience de l'exploit accomplis ? Je ne suis pas gros, mais je sais que je suis loin d'être léger ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas aidé à se rendre compte que je lui étais reconnaissant…j'ai même nié en fait…je sais, c'était idiot ! Pas la peine de me grogner dessus ! Ah ! Super, voilà que je me mets à parler à mon loup dans ma tête maintenant…

Je soupire et j'essaye de rassurer Stiles sans trop sortir de l'image que je m'évertue à montrer. Par chance, il est vif d'esprit, même après une crise. Ce type est vraiment perspicace. Si seulement Scott pouvait l'être un tantinet plus ! Et Stiles un tantinet moins des fois aussi. Il voit un peu trop de choses comme le fait que je considère le fait de dire « merci » comme une faiblesse.

« C'est idiot. »

Là, je suis vraiment surpris. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne impertinent non plus. Il l'est déjà suffisamment comme ça !

« Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es loin d'être faible.»

Je le sens se blottir un peu plus contre moi, mais je n'y prête pas grande attention, je suis bien trop occupé à analyser ce qu'il vient de dire. Outre le fait que je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre dire ça, c'est surtout le comportement de mon loup qui me surprend. Il…on dirait qu'il ronronne. Evidemment, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas un chat, mais, il est…apaisé…Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela.

Je sens la respiration de Stiles devenir plus régulière…cette énergumène a réussi à s'endormir debout… Je soupire à nouveau et le porte jusqu'à son lit. Oh…non…pas encore…Stiles, je sais que tu l'aimes mon cuir, mais va falloir éviter de prendre l'habitude de t'endormir en le serrant.

Je porte mon regard sur son visage endormi. Mouai…si c'est pour qu'il me fasse une crise dès que je m'éloigne,…un soupire, encore…je ne sais décidément pas comment agir avec lui. Je décide finalement de m'assurer qu'il est profondément endormi avant de m'éclipser. Je m'allonge donc à ses côtés de façon à pouvoir le garder contre moi, qu'il ne se sente pas…seul. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que je me laisserai moi aussi avoir par le sommeil.

Enfin, le sommeil, c'est un grand mot pour moi, mais j'arrive à me reposer. Il faut dire que mon loup est calme, plutôt serein, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître étant donné l'apparition du kanima, oui, il est serein.

C'est le bruit du moteur de la voiture du sherif qui me sort de ma somnolence. Je serre les dents en me rendant compte de notre position. Son dos contre mon torse, mon bras autour de sa taille…Okay, c'est encore le plus confortable vu la taille de son lit, mais…Bref…Je m'assure que Stiles soit profondément endormi et je parviens à m'extirper de là sans le réveiller avant de me faufiler par la fenêtre et de retourner à l'entrepôt.

Mais quand j'arrive devant celui-ci, je reste immobile. Cette nuit, je ne veux pas être seul. Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouve devant l'appartement d'Isaac. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'user mon double, qu'il m'ouvre.

« Il va bien ? » me demande-t-il

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête. Il me laisse entrer. Je suis ici comme chez moi, je le sais, enfin…techniquement c'est chez moi, mais pour moi c'est plutôt chez Isaac même si j'y ai mes habitudes. Je mets mon cuir au placard, me débarrasse de mes chaussures et me dirige vers le canapé.

« Derek… »

Je regarde Isaac. Il me regarde. Nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre, pour nous comprendre. Il sait que je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. Il attendra, le temps qu'il faudra. En attendant, il reste près de moi et attend de moi que je reste près de lui.

Pas de canapé ce soir. Je le rejoins dans le lit. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Pas d'amour si ce n'est un amour fraternel que j'ai encore du mal à accepter. J'ai perdu ma sœur, et je ne m'en suis pas encore remis…Si je le perdais lui aussi ?

La lueur de la lune inonde sa chambre. Il n'aime pas le noir complet. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet appartement pour lui. Il se blottit contre moi, je resserre mon emprise sur sa taille. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Jusqu'ici, nous avions déjà dormis dans le même lit, mais jamais comme ça…pourtant, ça me paraît naturel. Avant de m'endormir, je vois un sourire naître sur les lèvres de mon bêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis heureux. »

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Elle peut voir que je ne suis plus seul. »

Ses grands yeux bleus fixent la lune au dehors. Si Isaac n'est plus seul, cela implique que…moi non plus je ne le suis plus…Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à me lever, mais Isaac aggripe ma main.

« Est-ce mal ? »

Je le regarde, longuement, lui fixe la lune.

« Non…mais je crois que ça fait mal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Briser des barrières ça fait toujours mal. »

« On s'en fiche, on guérit rapidement. »

Un moment de réflexion, un instant d'acceptation.

« En plus les loups, ça aime les grands espaces non ? Faut agrandir le terrain un peu. »

« Décidément, il faut vraiment que je vous empêche de cotoyer Stiles ! Son humour sarcastique et ses allusions pourries sont contagieuses.»

J'esquisse un sourire et me recouche, fermant les yeux après avoir souhaiter silencieusement une bonne veille à la meilleure amie de mon loup.

* * *

Voilà! Alors? Dois-je courir me perdre dans la forêt et m'offrir en pâture à la bande d'alpha ou bien je suis encore acceptée dans la meute?

Reviews please(?!), j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	5. 4 Give me a Breath, Be paralyzed

Salut mes petits louloups !

Me revoilà enfin après cette longue absence. Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la première partie de la fic, mais je l'ai néanmoins suffisamment avancée pour commencer la publication de façon régulière. Un chapitre par semaine qui sera posté le lundi, histoire d'avoir de quoi patienter pendant les dernières quelques heures (les plus dures) avant la diffusion de l'épisode de la saison 3 du soir ^^.

* * *

**RAR**

Fanny : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fait chaud au cœur. *toute nyappy d'être acceptée dans la meute* « tu écris bien, c'est fluide, simple, très agréable à lire ». Woa, tout ça ! merci beaucoup. Je ne vis que pour cela^^ je suis vraiment contente que la fic t'ait ému. Pouvoir faire ressentir des choses à mes lecteurs (que ce soit leur donner envie de pleurer, leur donner la rage de taper les méchants ou leur donner le smile) est le plus grand accomplissement pour moi^^

_anonymous guest :_ Merci beaucoup. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous livrer la suite rapidement, mais bon^^ je sais que l'attente a tout de même été longue. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'interprète les personnages. C'est toujours difficile de rester proche de la série et en même temps de rendre quelque chose d'improbable crédible. J'avais peur de faire dans l'OOC, mais je en même temps, j'écris comme je les vois dans la série, alors je suppose que ça ne peut pas être complètement OOC (un peu quant même mais pas trop).

Kisilin : Merci pour la reviews^^. Alors oui, je n'écris mes textes qu'avec des catadrins, édition oblige pour le roman, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire pour tout, mais ffnet ne les prend pas. Va savoir pourquoi ! Je tenterai de passer par le code 0151 mais pas sur que ça change grand-chose.

Alors, l'expression louveteau est choisie pour une bonne raison. Sans vouloir en faire un martyr, je veux considérer que Derek a, avant tout, été élevé comme membre d'une meute, d'une famille et que malgré tout (l'image qu'il donne aux autres et qu'il essaye de se donner à lui-même), cet « héritage » est ancré en lui. Je ne considère pas qu'il les voit comme des soldats justement.

L'emploi de « l'hyperactif » ou de « la blonde » sont aussi en partie réfléchi (j'ai pas non plus passé trois heures à philosopher dessus d'où le « en partie »). Pour l'instant, Derek est encore réfractaire à l'idée de famille. Il s'éloigne comme il peut de ceux auxquels il tient même dans son esprit. Par moment, il pense sans s'en rendre compte, d'une façon beaucoup plus protectrice, mais il essaye de se convaincre lui-même en réduisant stiles à l'aspect « hyperactif » ou la louve à « la blonde ». D'autant plus qu'il sent qu'Erica risque de s'éloigner de lui, alors il tente inconsciemment de la réduire à une simple fille même si au fond de lui ce n'est pas le cas (et non, je ne cherche pas une justification à la con, la fic est vraiment pensée de la sorte).

Pour l'utilisation de « égocentrique », c'est simplement un rappel à ce qu'il disait plus haut quand il parlait de son loup auquel il ressemble beaucoup au final.

Merci^^ j'essaye de rester fidèle à la série, mais c'est simplement la façon dont je le vois je pense^^

Tant mieux alors, si tu ne l'as pas trouvé trop répétitif^^ c'est que je me débrouille pas si mal.

Caradya : Mais de rien^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'avais vraiment peur que vous n'aimiez pas ma façon de « jouer » Derek. Je vais écrire la suite au plus vite !

* * *

Bienvenue Malukita, Flaxelle, Lunasantic, Alixeuh, Kchalot, floop56, ettoile, Ekana, Helfyra, Heachigo et blondiefofolle, merci pour l'ajout follow et l'ajout favorite. Merci Shiniyaoi27, Boys-Don't-Cry, Blue-tout-court et whitangel19 pour la story alert. Et merci Malakita et ettoile pour les reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Merci encore à Toshinou, Iantocullen et sakuraetsasuke qui continuent à me suivre et à me laisser des reviews chapitre après chapitre. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Stiles et qui est basé sur le S02E05. Bonne lecture les louloups.

* * *

**Give me a Breath, Be Paralyzed**

* * *

Je grogne…oui, je sais, je commence à agir comme les loups-garous. Mais, sérieusement, qui ne grognerait pas dans cette situation ? Cette situation ? Mon PU*A*N de REVEIL de M*RD* qui ne veut pas s'éteindre ! J'étais bien moi, dans mon lit, au chaud ! Enfin presque. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas froid dans ma chambre, et encore moins quand je suis roulé en boule dans ma couette comme une chenille dans son cocon. Et oui, parfois je me prends à rêver qu'un matin, je sortirai de mon cocon de couette complètement transformé avec un corps de rêve à la Derek Hale, avec une pure tablette de chocolat à la Jackson Whittemore, et une gueule à faire tomber toutes les filles à la Isaac Lahey, en particulier une avec une magnifique chevelure d'un blond vénitien unique, des lèvres qui tenteraient n'importe qui et une intelligence qui n'a d'égale que sa beauté ! Bref, je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Même si je sais qu'il fait plutôt bon, voir chaud dans ma chambre, sous ma couette, bah…j'avais une sensation de froid ce matin. J'ai cru un instant à de la fièvre, mais non. En plus je me sens vraiment reposé. Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis…et bah…je sais plus quand. Et puis, comment je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit d'ailleurs ? Ca craint je ne me souviens pas m'être couché. Sérieux, je deviens vraiment grave !

Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle, pour une fois que je dors bien, je commence plus tard, donc j'ai pu profiter un peu plus longtemps, même si définitivement pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Je quitte mon lit à contrecœur. Concrètement, je pourrais même en profiter encore un peu, mais je sais que mon père va encore aller manger de la malbouffe si je ne lui apporte pas un repas équilibré. D'habitude je le prépare la veille, mais pas cette fois.

Je pars donc une peu plus tôt que nécessaire pour faire un petit détour par son bureau et je l'y retrouve avec une mine complètement décomposée. Il m'explique alors que Jackson est venu au poste pour retirer sa déposition sur Isaac et sa « dispute » avec son père le soir de la mort de ce dernier. Bon, dans un sens, on sait que ce n'est pas Isaac mais le Kanima qui a tué ce type, donc c'est un peu normal qu'Isaac ne soit pas inquiété à cause de cela. Il y a néanmoins un petit inconvénient…Isaac va revenir en cours.

Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre lui. Au contraire, surtout depuis qu'il m'a en partie sauvé la vie il y a deux nuits. Sauf que voilà, ceci mis à part, je suis du côté de Scott, malgré tout, et Isaac est du côté de Derek…un soupir m'échappe lorsque je pense à lui. Pourquoi un soupir m'échappe ? Pour quoi je pense à ma couette ? Stiles ! Reprends-toi ! Tu dévies…encore ! Même moi j'arrive plus à me suivre, ça craint ! Donc ! Scott fait la guerre à Derek. Si le nombre d'alliés de Derek à l'école augmente trop, ça va pas le faire pour Scott, et donc à fortiori pour moi !

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite au lycée pour prévenir mon meilleur pote…Mais c'est vraisemblablement un peu trop tard.

L'heure de cours passe lentement. Vraiment très lentement. Isaac est un rang devant Scott, sur la gauche. On ne peut pas voir son visage, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il jubile. N'empêche, c'est con…nous pourrions être alliés. Sauf que Scott ne veut pas se soumettre. Ca je peux définitivement le comprendre, mais du coup, on est un peu faible même si ça me fait mal au cul de le dire ! J'ai peut-être un cerveau qui fonctionne à 180 à l'heure, mais je reste un pauvre petit humain, hyperactif et assujetti à des crises de panique. Après, c'est sûr, il y a Scott, puissant jeune loup-garou et aussi Allison, chasseuse incroyablement douée…au point que ça en est un peu flippant. Ouais…on est trois, dont un loup-garou à moitié conscient du danger s'il ne concerne pas la chasseuse…et on doit se dresser contre Quatre Loups-garous, donc déjà, voilà quoi….flippant en soit. Et en plus ils forment une meute. Oui, au cas où ils ne seraient pas suffisamment intimidants individuellement, il faut en rajouter une couche en s'associant ce qui augmente leur puissance! Et ne parlons pas de celui qui mène la meute qui, à lui seule, me fout complètement les jetons !

En sortant de la classe, histoire d'arrêter de me prendre la tête sur ça, je me concentre et raconte ce que j'ai découvert sur le kanima en quelques clics…c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose en vrai. Scott remarque que contrairement à ce que j'ai trouvé, nous n'avons pas affaire à un jaguar. Toujours aussi pertinent mon pote.

« Mais tu l'as vu tuer quelqu'un. » note-t-il

Oui…Je m'en souviens…

« C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a essayé de te tuer. »

Probable en effet…

« Et qu'il va continuer d'essayer de te tuer… »

J'aimerais autant qu'il s'enlève l'idée de la tête…

« Et il ne s'arrêtera probablement pas tant que tu ne seras pas mort. »

Réflexion faite, je préfère quand tu ne réfléchis pas Scott…Et il part en plus…comme si de rien n'était…Il vient juste de me dire que je suis dans le collimateur d'une bête à écaille avec multiples rangées de dents aiguisées et il se barre comme ça!

« Tu sais, parfois je commence vraiment à remettre en question cette 'amitié' »

Non mais sérieux ! Il a noté au moins qu'il parlait de ma mort à moi là ?! Mouai. Apparemment, ça ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça, et je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de savoir comment je dois le prendre.

Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons en classe d'éco. Chose étrange, Jackson s'assoit derrière nous. En général, monsieur est plutôt au premier rang en économie, pour bien se faire voire du coatch, et surtout le plus loin possible de nous. Quelle mouche l'a piqué aujourd'hui ?!

« Hey ! Testicule gauche et droit ! »

Ah, bah, ceci explique cela. Monsieur a besoin de nous. Bon, ok, ça reste étrange, Jackson ne nous demanderait jamais de l'aide. Se serait bien trop se rabaisser. Il n'envisagerait une telle option qu'en dernier recours et la veille de l'Apocalypse. Nous n'avons rien à lui apporter d'autre que d'autres… Kanima ? Ah bah si en fait ! On a bien quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas…un loup-garou…enfin, Scott est un loup garou. Donc on a la connaissance de l'existence du supernaturel, et donc, comme le suppose très bien Jackson, du Kanima. Enfin, on n'est pas les seuls non plus, mais je vois mal Jackson aller voir les Argent, qui s'empresseraient de le torturer pour savoir d'où il tient ses informations, et il ne peut pas non plus aller voir Derek et sa petite meute étant donné que c'est probablement eux qui l'ont forcé à retirer sa plainte. Et pour que Jackson retire sa plainte, je me doute que Derek n'a pas considéré ça comme une faveur, ni offert des fleurs en remerciement !

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Jackson a réussi à attirer notre attention. Comment Diable a-t-il entendu parler du Kanima ? Le Coach commence son speech, mais nous nous détournons bien vite de lui pour parler avec Jackson. Ainsi, Derek et ses bêtas l'ont testé, vraisemblablement en lui faisant goûter à la toxine, pour savoir s'il était le kanima, et histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups, ils en ont profité pour influer sur sa déposition. Mais attends, pourquoi ont-ils testés Jack…Oohhh….Alors Derek l'aurait mordu ? Je vois…Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette théorie et encore moins de l'exposer. Mon cerveau fait immédiatement un autre lien. Ils cherchent qui peut être le kanima et la seule autre personne à notre connaissance, liée au super naturel est une sublime jeune femme, très intelligente et qui a miraculeusement survécu à la morsure d'un alpha sans pour autant devenir un lycan. Derek pense que c'est Lydia ?! Non. C'est impossible. Pas qu'il le pense. Que ce soit elle.

Mouais. Moi, j'en suis persuadé. Ca ne peut pas être elle c'est certain. Sûr et cert-Arrrg ! Put*in Scott ! Mon pull ! Je sais qu'il est déjà relativement informe mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en faire une corde d'échafaud !

Evidemment, lui, il envisage la possibilité que cette chose reptilienne puisse être Lydia. Je sais que ce n'est pas elle, je le sens. Mais je n'ai aucune explication viable à fournir. Et celle que j'ose déblatérer est complètement…subjective. Je le sais bien. Mais c'est comme ça. Je sens que ce n'est pas elle ! Alors je tente de rassurer Scott par un « Lydia va bien ». Sauf qu'apparemment, elle ne va pas aussi bien que ça. Elle se lève, soudainement et avance jusqu'au tableau. Elle…elle tremble de tous ses membres et semble totalement en transe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle écrit des choses au tableau. Mais ça ne semble pas avoir le moindre sens. Et puis elle…elle se met à gémir, des plaintes qui ressemblent à des appels…des appels à l'aide. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sort de sa transe, en larme. Je n'ai qu'une envie : me lever et aller la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Mais de un, je ne peux pas faire ça, hormis dans mes rêves et de deux, son état m'interpelle. Des appels au secours…Je prends le tableau en photo, discrètement, et j'observe le cliché sans pouvoir enlever cette idée « d'appel au secours » de ma tête. Et puis je comprends. En inversant la photo, on peut lire un véritable appel à l'aide.

Ca n'a vraiment rien de rassurant. Mais ça confirme une chose. Il se passe quelque chose et Derek semble persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une transformation en lézard géant. La fin du cours sonne et nous nous rendons dans la classe de . C'est toujours un plaisir ! Décidemment, je ne peux pas le cirer ce type. Et il me le rend bien ! Il semble croire que je suis un débile profond. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai jamais réussi la moindre expérience dans son cours. Mais je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour réussir une expérience, du coup je n'arrive à rien, même si je comprends très bien le fonctionnement de ces réactions.

Bref, nous parlons avec Scott, résumant la situation. Derek va tester Lydia. Ca c'est certain. La question, c'est quand ? Et la réponse, c'est maintenant. En chimie, comme nous l'a dit Jackson. Isaac et Erica arrivent en même temps que nous dans la classe mais nous sommes plus près de Lydia. Ouf ! Sauvés….Ou pas. Evidemment, il a fallut qu'Harris choisissent ce jour là en particulier pour jouer à la chaise musicale ! Je le sens super mal ! Vraiment super mal ! Et c'est quoi ce regard de prédateur qu'Erica me lance ?! Je ne suis pas un dessert ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie et qu'elle a déjà goûté à mes lèvres qu'elle doit croire que c'est acquis. Je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Non mais !

Ah ! Monsieur Harris commence son discours. Oui, il me prend pour un idiot fini. Mais à la limite, ça j'ai l'habitude. Je suis déjà beaucoup moins habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que Scott n'apprécie pas son comportement par rapport à moi. Encore que, une fois sur deux, Scott est trop ailleurs pour noter le comportement du prof'. Mais, même si je fais en sorte de faire comme si de rien n'était, j'ai bien noté le regard d'Isaac. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne se portait pas sur Lydia. Il me regardait moi. Et il y avait sur son visage un air agacé comme…comme un loup jaloux, ou…protecteur, grognant que l'on touche à un…proche ? Non. Non, je dois certainement rêver. Isaac n'aurait jamais un tel regard sur moi. C'est…impossible…non ? Pourquoi porterait-il un tel regard sur moi ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne suis rien pour personne à part mon père et Scott…et à la limite Melissa qui depuis le temps me considère certainement plus ou moins comme un neveu, tout comme je la considère comme une tante.

Je suis tellement embourbé dans cette pensée, troublé par ce regard auquel je ne m'attendais pas, que je capte à peine la pique de Monsieur Harris. Ah, bah le voilà qui forme les paires. Je lève les yeux au ciel face au comportement des mecs de la classe. Oui, Erica est une bombe sexuelle maintenant, mais c'est aussi une tueuse sanguinaire super sadique ! Sérieux les mecs, vous feriez mieux de ne pas l'approcher. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien leur foutre la mort en leur disant que moi, l'hyperactif trop bizarre du bahut, j'ai embrassé cette bombe ! Même si en vrai je ne l'ai pas embrassée…et que je ne peux le dire à personne parce que ça révèlerait mes crises…et que maintenant elle semble avoir la ferme intention de me trucider si je me mets en travers de son chemin…

Bref, c'est Scott qui se retrouve avec elle. Histoire de bien démarrer quoi… Bon au moins Lydia se retrouve avec Allison. Elle est donc hors de danger pendant au moins quelques minutes. Puis nous changeons, mais Scott parvient à prendre le poste. Encore un peu de répit…ou pas ! Isaac, quel plaisir ! La vache il peut vraiment faire flipper quand il s'y met. Ouais, décidément, je préfèrerais que nous ne soyons pas ennemis, mais bon…Du coup, autant attaquer direct, histoire d'être bien clair.

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses parfaits cheveux blond vénitien, je ferais de ton petit cul de loup-garou un manteau de fourrure et je lui donnerais en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

C'était beau, mais vraisemblablement peu convainquant. En même temps, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espérais. C'est un loup-garou, il n'a pas grand-chose à craindre de moi. Nous continuons notre petit échange. Des dizaines de questions se forment dans mon crâne. Veut-il vraiment la tuer ? Pourquoi penses-t-il tant que c'est elle ? Comment compte-t-il la tester ? Que vont-ils faire si c'est elle ? Ont-ils d'autres idées si ce n'est pas elle ? Comment compte-t-il expliquer sa réaction si elle est paralysée ? Comment vit-il cette nouvelle vie avec Derek ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils sauvé la dernière fois ? Est-ce que ça lui plaît cette situation ? Est-ce qu'il se sent bien dans une meute ? Pourquoi a-t-il lancé ce regard un peu plus tôt ?

Le petit son provoqué par la sonnette de Harris m'interrompt dans mes pensées. Je n'ai posé aucune question. Je m'en mords les doigts, de façon figurative, je me mords la lèvre pour de vrai. Je voudrais mettre pause, et prendre le temps de discuter avec lui. Je sens qu'au fond Isaac est quelqu'un de bien. Ils ont tous un bon fond, même Derek…surtout Derek ? Derek…Je me demande ce qu'il fait de ses journées…Surtout maintenant qu'Isaac est de retour.

Mais une fois encore je suis bien vite ramené sur terre lorsque je vois Isaac s'asseoir près de Lydia. Là, maintenant, il n'est pas le mec qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui a bon fond. Il veut tester Lydia et peut-être la tuer si elle n'est pas paralysée. C'est hors de question. Donc, là, maintenant, il est mon ennemi.

Elle croque dans le cristal enduit du poison du Kanima. Je serre les dents. J'espère qu'elle va être paralysée, il le faut. Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas spécialement gentils comme souhait, mais c'est la solution la moins pire ! Mais non…rien…elle semble même aimer ce foutu cristal ! Et me*de ! Et en plus Derek est là dehors et a assisté à toute la scène. C'est étrange…ce regard…il semble désolé ? Comme si lui-même aurait préféré que ça ne se passe pas ainsi…

* * *

Voilà mes petits louloups! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m' voulez pas trop pour l'attente. Laissez-moi une review siouplait, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez^^

Raaah! Je vous envie mes petits loups. Je ne pourrai pas regarder l'épisode diffusé ce soir avant la fin de la semaine! Alors attention, ne me spoilez pas!

Sur ce je vous souhaite bon visionnage d'épisode S03E01 et à la semaine prochaine. 3


	6. 5 Your Glowing Eyes Keep Me Alive

Bien le bonjour mes louloups d'amour !

Comment s'est passée votre semaine ? Moi, je n'ai toujours pas vu le S03E01…c'est la crise TT…j'attends mercredi avec impatience du coup !

Petite annonce en passant : cette fic et tous mes autres écrits sont aussi publiés sur blogfantasystories dot wordpress dot com (remplacer le dot par des points).

Nous sommes plusieurs à écrire sur ce blog. Il y a des fics basées sur des manga, des livres, des TV Shows, des jeux vidéo. Mais il y a aussi divers articles, des nouvelles sans rapport avec ce que vous connaissez déjà, des délires. Bref, un blog où nous écrivons plein de choses ayant un rapport de près ou de loin à la fantasy. N'hésitez pas à le visité et à laisser des coms, ça nous fera plaisir. Et si d'aventure vous voulez vous essayer à la publi sur ce blog, vous pouvez aussi nous rejoindre.

* * *

**RAR**

Fanny** :** Merci^^ je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Comme c'est un personnage fort, j'avais justement peur de décevoir dans ma façon de l'interpréter. Alors je suis contente que ça ne soit pas le cas. Et comme tu le vois, je fais de mon mieux pour l'instant pour m'en tenir à mes objectifs^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Bienvenue à Idocha, jilie084, kyuketsuki 62 et tablearepasser et merci pour le follow (et le favorite pour tablearepasser).

Merci à sakuraetsasuke, toshinou et Fanny pour les reviews.

Merci à tous de lire, j'espère vraiment que vous y prenez du plaisir^^

Bon mes louloups, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant voir plus que le reste.

* * *

**Your glowing eyes keep me alive**

* * *

Le cours fini, Scott, Allison et moi-même nous réunissons en urgence dans une petite salle. Je découvre que Scott pense que c'est bel et bien elle. Ne pourrait-il pas juste croire mon instinct pour une fois ? Bon, ok, je suis un simple humain, mon instinct n'est pas omniscient, mais…Non ! Je sais que ce n'est pas elle, je le sens ! Enfin Allison a raison. Puisque Derek pense que c'est elle, il va essayer de la tuer. On essaye tant bien que mal de trouver un « plan d'attaque ». Apparemment Allison sait qui pourrait traduire le bestiaire…Scott se propose d'aller parler à Derek. Sur le coup, j'allais me proposer. Quelque chose me dit que je peux l'atteindre, mais comment pourrais-je expliquer ça à Scott ? Non…je préfère me taire. Ah et le voilà qui s'inquiète pour sa chérie qui sait vraisemblablement parfaitement se défendre !

Je profite du moment émotion pour regarder cette arme de plus près. C'est super stylé. J'en voudrais bien un comme ça ! Ou pas…Sic ! Désolé Scotty ! Bon, Scott va essayer de parler à Derek après les cours. Il ne fera rien avant de toute façon. Pendant ce temps nous devons nous débrouiller pour protéger Lydia.

Nous décidons finalement de faire un « groupe de travaille » mais chez Scott. Sauf qu'elle trouve à redire…Arrrg Lydia, parfois tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien !

« Lydia, ferme-là et marche ! » grogne Jackson.

Pour une fois Jackson, je te remercie ! Moi, remercier Jackson, ça relève vraiment de la folie et pourtant... Cette fois, il nous aide. Et je ne vais pas cracher dessus parce que Allison et moi contre Isaac et Erica…mmh…pas sûr qu'on fasse le poids…surtout moi.

Quand on arrive chez Scott je ferme tous les verrous…Ouais, je sais ça fait suspect, mais je suis en flippe total là ! Des loups-garous veulent la peau de Lydia, ma déesse et je doute qu'il fasse bien cas de ceux qui se trouvent sur leur route, c'est-à-dire nous…et dans nous il y a moi ! Et moi, je ne veux pas mourir ! Hors de question que j'y passe sans avoir pu sortir avec De…Wow !

Une minute…Non…non, mon cerveau mélange tout ! Derek égal flippant loup-garou qui nous observe depuis l'extérieur et qui veut nous bouffer. Lydia égale sublime créature avec laquelle je veux sortir !

Je tourne mon regard vers Derek et ses serviles petits loups. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être alliés ? Pourquoi doit-on se battre les uns contre les autres ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si c'est pour me bouffer ? Je respire de plus en plus fort. L'air semble lourd, pourtant, je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression. C'est moi. Je panique. Mais je ne veux pas…Je sais que ça pourrait se passer autrement…ça devrait se passer autrement…j'inspire longuement, mais la goulée d'air que je tente de faire entrer dans mes poumons reste coincée dans ma gorge comme une boule de pétanque…et le comble c'est que finalement, c'est elle qui m'empêche de respirer.

Je pose mon front contre la vitre, puis ma main. Bientôt je vais défaillir. J'ose un dernier regard vers l'extérieur sans trop savoir ce que je cherche, et pourtant, je le trouve. Un regard rougeoyant. Des rubis incandescentes. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le regard de Derek, à ce moment là, n'a rien d'effrayant. Bien au contraire. J'ai l'impression d'être devant l'âtre d'un feu de cheminé, bien au chaud et en sécurité. La boule diminue et l'air parvient à mes poumons me laissant reprendre pieds.

Une fois de plus et malgré la situation, Derek a réussi à me sortir d'une crise de panique naissante…sans même me toucher cette fois-ci. Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Quel est le but de cela? Pourquoi me sauver alors qu'il veut entrer pour tuer Lydia et que je suis sur son chemin ? Je m'adosse au chambranle de la porte en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Allison me regard bizarrement.

« Stiles ?

— Désolé…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Une crise de panique…une petite. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé, tout va bien.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, oui… »

Je détourne son attention en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. Je réprime de peu un sourire. Isaac a vraiment l'air de se faire chier et Erica s'amuse comme une folle. Si cette situation n'était pas si critique, je trouverais l'observation de leur comportement vraiment intéressante ! D'ailleurs, je la trouve intéressante. Erica adore ça. De toute façon je crois bien qu'elle n'aime pas du tout Allison. Moi, elle m'aime bien je crois, mais elle en a tellement chié avant sa transformation, qu'elle s'en fout. Elle s'amuse, elle profite. Boyd se promène, tranquille, âme sereine mais qui semble toujours garder un œil sur Erica. Isaac veut en finir vite. Je ne pense pas qu'il conteste le choix de Derek, seulement, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire. Je l'imagine bien rêver à son canapé et une console de jeu en ce moment…Et Derek…immobile, charismatique, superbe même s'il n'arbore aucune expression…sauf que là, il en affiche une en vérité.

« Je n'arrive pas à prévoir ce qu'il veut faire. Son visage semble gravé dans le marbre. Stiles, tu as une idée de ce qu'il a en tête ?

Allison me confirme ainsi que la plupart des gens ne sont pas capable de le voir, mais Derek n'est pas si impassible que cela. Il doute énormément en ce moment. Son regard n'est pas fixe et sa mâchoire tressaute parce que ça l'énerve d'hésiter. Moi-même, je me surprends de remarquer ça…d'ailleurs, est-ce que je le remarque vraiment ? Je me fais sans doute des idées, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être Derek cherche une meilleure solution. Parce que bon, il faut bien être honnête, si jamais — mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas— Lydia est bel et bien le Kanima…Jackson est déjà probablement mort et nous, nous sommes dans une merde bien profonde. Autant dire que pour l'instant notre plan est aussi pourri que celui de Derek !

« Stiles ? m'interpelle Allison

— Bouffer tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin pour tuer Lydia…

— Ca c'est l'idée générale.

— Ca ressemble à un plan pour moi. »

J'observe à nouveau dehors et lorsque je relâche le rideau, je remarque qu'Allison s'apprête à appeler son père. Non, mais elle a perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Si jamais il la trouve ici, il saura que Scott et elle sont toujours ensemble. Et du coup, il va s'en prendre à Scott, mais aussi à Derek, Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Alors certes, là tout de suite, on ne peut pas dire que l'entente règne, mais quand même c'est un peu extrême de tous les faire trancher, non ? En plus, si ça se trouve, il va entendre cette hypothèse sur Lydia et il va vouloir la tuer aussi ! Hors de question !

Finalement elle renonce. Ouf ! Enfin, ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on doit faire ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder à travers ce petit carreau insignifiant. C'est une bien maigre protection que ce carreau de verre, mais bon en même temps je n'ai rien de mieux. Et je n'ai toujours pas de solution à proposer à Allison pour l'empêcher d'appeler son père…A moins que…

Ok…je sais, tirer sur l'un d'entre eux, c'est complètement débile. Surtout qu'en vrai je ne veux pas vraiment les blesser et encore moins les tuer. Mais à la limite, si elle en blesse un, ça nous fera peut-être gagner du temps… Bon maintenant, je dois me montrer convainquant. Sauf que c'est difficile de convaincre une personne de faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse. Du coup, je me force à dire l'opposé de ce que je veux…tirer sur Derek, dans la tête. Non, mais sérieux quoi ! Je crains ! Outre le fait que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, c'est impossible. D'ailleurs Allison ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer. Bon, bah qu'elle tire sur un des trois autres….euh deux au…Deux ?! Comment ça « deux » ?! Où est passé Isaac ?! Oh Merde ! On est mal ! Très très mal !

Allison essaye de tirer quand même, mais c'est trop tard, Isaac arrive et la met à terre. Elle n'oppose pas vraiment de résistance en même temps. Mouais, facile à dire, mais moi aussi il me jette comme une brindille ou presque. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est retenu, qu'il m'a retenu. Du coup, une fois au sol, je recule mais pas très vite…me veut-il vraiment du mal ? Ah ? Peut-être pas, mais il va faire comme si en tout cas. Et même quand il se réfrène, ça fait un peu mal pour la crevette que je suis.

Allison court prévenir Lydia de se mettre à l'abri…Euh…comment ça 'c'est ici' ? Oh Non ! Fais chier ! Fais chier ! Fais… Scott ! Mon pote, tu arrives au poil !

Le combat est assez rapide. Erica a été paralysée par Allison et Isaac ne fait pas encore le poids contre Scott…à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il retient ses coups ? En tout cas, Scott les jette dehors et nous sortons à ses côtés. Les mots de Derek m'interpellent. Scott serait une sorte d'Alpha d'une meute composée de nous. C'est cool…je crois…mais dans un sens, je préfèrerais qu'on forme tous une grande meute…nous serions plus puissant.

Scott a géré, les flics arrivent…Wow ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? Hey ! Le lézard géant…Euh…Attend, où sont Lydia et Jackson ? Merde, dites-moi que ce n'est pas Lydia !

Je m'inquiète pour elle, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer l'inquiétude Derek envers ses louveteaux, même s'il essaye de cacher ça sous une indifférence totale. Le regard qu'il a lancé envers Isaac est, pour moi, sans équivoque.

Oh ! Lydia ma douce ! Magnifique sirène ! Tu es là ! Tu n'es donc pas un lézard géant qui a essayé de me bouffer !...Euh…mais, où est…Oh Merde…Jackson ! Je le savais qu'il n'était pas net ce type ! Derek avait raison finalement, c'est bien un serpent ! Et en plus, nous l'avons laissé seul avec Lydia !

Derek ordonne à Boyd de ramener Isaac et Erica en lieu sûr. J'espère qu'ils vont bien malgré tout. Dès que Boyd a disparut, il se barre en courant, non sans m'avoir accordé un regard que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Était-ce de l'inquiétude ? Des regrets ? J'ai la sensation qu'il y avait une sorte de demande d'excuses…Non…impossible. On parle de Derek-I'm the alpha now-Hale là ! Pas d'inquiétude et encore moins des excuses. Décidément la présence de Lydia me rend trop fleur bleu. Je me mets à voir du bon partout…

Pourtant mes tripes me tiraillent…s'il part à la poursuite du Kanima, il risque d'y passer ! Et je réfèrerais que ça n'arrive pas !

Et bien sûr, je me retrouve à emmener Scott à la poursuite du Derek qui poursuit le Kanima…ou juste à la poursuite du Kanima, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Bon, ok, j'aurais insisté pour venir, mais, quand même, j'ai toujours pas de griffes ni de crocs moi !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, je sais, je vous laisse un peu en plan, mais c'est comme ça. L'épisode s'arrête là^^.

Laissez une petite review. Il faut bien ça pour aider Stiles à respirer^^, sinon il va croire que vous ne l'aimez pas, il va faire une crise de panique et du coup, il n'y aura plus de fic… p

A la semaine prochaine!

Xoxo little wolfies (je ne sais pas pourquoi wolfies, mais j'aime bien, pas vous? :3)


	7. 6 Look at me! Breath!

Hello mes petits wolfies!

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (j'aimerais bien!), ni l'histoire, même si je prends mes aises avec. Cette fois-ci, on reprend l'épisode 5 mais du point de vu de Derek. Encore désolée pour le Cliffhanger du dernier chapitre!

Ah! La saison 3 de TW commence tellement bien! J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour voir l'épisode 3.

Bon, place au RAR!

* * *

** Fanny**: Meuh non, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça...même si ça en est ;p Non, sérieusement, c'est super gentil de me laisser une review à chaque fois. Ca me motive vraiment à continuer. J'adore le personnage de Stiles. Il a vraiment tendance à éclipser les autre. Les lapsus...il faut dire qu'il est carrément du genre à en faire. Après, faire un PoV Derek c'est aussi, et surtout une envie personnelle. Mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Et t'inquiète ,dès la semaine prochaine, on repart sur du PoV Stiles.

Bienvenue à Saki joliefleur et merci pour le follow.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et n'oublie jamais de me laisser une petite reviw: sakuraetsasuke, toshinou et Fanny.

Allez, je vous laisse avec le Big Bad Wolf. Bonne lecture mes wolfies! :3

* * *

**Look at me! Breath!**

* * *

Je dors…plus ou moins…Mais surtout plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir le corps d'Isaac blotti contre moi. Lui, dort comme un loir. Tant mieux, il en a besoin. Je ne bouge pas, le gardant contre moi. Mon bêta. Je me sens à nouveau membre d'une meute grâce à lui. Ca fait mal dans un sens, j'ai mal de me souvenir de mon ancienne et défunte meute. Mais, je suis un loup, et je ne me sens pas complet sans meute, je m'en rends bien compte maintenant.

J'ouvre les yeux et pose mon regard sur les bouclettes aux reflets dorés d'Isaac. J'ai beau continuer à penser que je ne mérite pas vraiment d'une nouvelle meute - pas alors que je suis responsable de l'extinction de ma famille - je ne peux pas lui imposer la solitude dans laquelle je m'enferme depuis l'incendie. Il mérite d'avoir une meute alors, je dois me laisser en avoir une.

Je pose mon front contre sa nuque, et repense au Kanima. Cette chose est une abomination. Si j'en crois les légendes, c'est un shapeshifter…quelqu'un qui a été mordu mais qui n'est pas devenu un loup-garou…et dans le coin, je n'en connais pas tant que ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Mmh ? » Depuis quand est-il réveillé ?

« Tu grognes… » fait-il remarquer d'une voix encore endormie.

« Je réfléchis.

— Tu fais flipper quand tu réfléchis.

— Je crois…j'ai peut-être une idée de qui est le Kanima.

— Oh. Et ?

— Jackson…

— Tu l'as mordu ?

— Il le désirait si ardemment…

— … »

Il ne répond pas. Il doit savoir que je pariais un peu sur la possibilité que la morsure ne marche pas…Je ne suis pas genre à vouloir la mort d'un humain s'il n'a aucune importance, mais à trop chercher la morsure, il risquait de devenir un danger, de provoquer les Argent. Cela dit, j'aurais préféré le voir devenir un loup plutôt que mort…et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il devienne un lézard sanguinaire…

« On doit en être sûr.

— Oui.

— Une idée ?

— J'ai récupéré un morceau de miroir avec son 'venin' à la piscine.

— Malin.

— Tu en doutais ? »

Il laisse un rire échapper de ses lèvres avant de s'étirer. J'en profite pour me lever et monopoliser la salle de bain en premier.

Une heure plus tard, nous retrouvons Erica et Boyd au hangar. Je charge la louve d'aller chercher le co-capitaine de Crosse. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle me le ramène, riant encore de la situation dans laquelle elle l'a trouvé. Il y a de quoi ! Une belle blonde plantureuse, assujettie, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, à des crises d'épilepsie, capable de soulever d'une main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille, un poids que le grand et fier Jackson n'était pas capable de bouger d'un pouce… J'en connais plus d'un qui aurait jubilé !

Maintenu par Isaac et Erica, Jackson n'en mène pas large. Et pourtant, il persiste à dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant la pleine lune. Il en vient même à dire qu'il s'est filmé lui-même ce qui nous fait rire tous les trois. Isaac, tout particulièrement, trouve cela ridicule. Jackson me propose de lui laisser le temps d'aller chercher la vidéo, mais une vidéo peut-être modifiée, truquée… Non, j'ai un moyen bien plus efficace. Un serpent ne peut être empoisonné par son propre venin.

Isaac et Erica le maintiennent le temps qu'une goutte du liquide paralysant glisse jusque dans sa bouche. Ah ?...Il faut croire que ça n'est pas Jackson. Je garde contenance même si je suis surpris. Je me réfugie dans la rame désaffectée, laissant Isaac et Erica se charger du reste. Pourquoi la morsure n'a-t-elle pas marché sur Jackson ? Si ce n'est pas lui…qui est le Kanima ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Isaac me rejoint alors qu'Erica a déjà traîné Jackson hors du hangar.

« Je retourne en cours. »

Il affiche un sourire éclatant, je me laisse aller à esquisser un sourire moi aussi.

« Malin.

— Tu en doutais ? »

Puis il s'en va, me laissant dans mes pensées, sourire aux lèvres de le voir tout en joie.

La journée va me paraître longue. Même s'il passe rarement sa journée avec moi, le simple fait de savoir qu'Isaac peut revenir à tout moment fait paraître le temps moins long, comme si je n'étais pas seul. Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant que je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas avec certitude.

Je soupire. J'en connais qui vont me haïr un peu plus, si c'est possible, aujourd'hui. Je donne à Scott de quoi nourrir son impétuosité et son désir d'indépendance en suspectant et testant une « amie », si tentée qu'ils soient amis…enfin, c'est une amie d'Allison, donc une proche de Scott. Et Stiles va me détester de m'attaquer à sa si précieuse Lydia !

Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire. Non, je m'en fiche. C'est…certain…Merde…Enfin de toute façon, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Si Lydia est le kanima, nous devons à tout prix l'arrêter. Cette chose fait du mal, je ne peux pas la laisser en vie, ou en tout cas pas en liberté sous le simple prétexte qu'elle est la fille qui hante les rêves de Stiles. Je ne devrais même pas me poser la question. Je ne me pose pas la question !

Je grogne et me lève pour aller vérifier mes mails. Ah ? Un nouveau projet pour un type à Los Angeles ! Nickel ! De quoi m'occuper un minimum l'esprit. L'avantage, c'est qu'une fois dans le boulot, je parviens à me concentrer uniquement sur ça. Évidemment, mes sens restent en alertent pour que je puisse sentir si l'un de mes bêtas à un problème où si quelqu'un approche d'ici, mais j'arrive à oublier le reste. Laura disait toujours que j'avais de la chance d'être capable de cela. Elle avait sans doute raison, ça me permet d'arrêter de me prendre la tête. A trop réfléchir je me mettrais à douter. Parfois, je devrais sans doute réfléchir plus, mais, je sais déjà que je ne ferais rien…Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kate, je doute trop de moi quand je réfléchis. Si je ne me fiais pas à mon instinct, je ne ferais rien.

Je passe un bon moment sur ce projet. Le cahier des charges est contraignant, mais c'est un défi qui me plaît. Je m'arrête néanmoins dans l'après-midi pour me rendre au lycée. La fin du cours de chimie approche et normalement mes bêtas vont faire en sorte de tester Lydia. Je dois être présent, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Enfin, ça n'a rien de difficile en réalité. Il me suffit de conduire jusque là-bas et d'observer de dehors.

Elle rate de teste. Je me surprends à être désolé…pour Stiles surtout. Il aime vraiment cette fille…Mais je n'ai as le choix, je ne peux pas la laisser vivre. Nous agirons à la fin des cours. Pendant, c'est encore trop risqué…

Sauf qu'évidemment Scott a décidé d'intervenir. Je laisse Boyd prendre un premier contact. Il est trop sûr de lui, mais c'est un peu de la faute à Scott. Boyd veut lui ressembler, il veut être indépendant, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ça peut être handicapant pour un loup d'être seul.

Scott est un hypocrite quand il s'y met. Il clame que Lydia n'est pas le Kanima, mais je peux sentir qu'il n'y croit même pas lui-même. Mais voilà, c'est la déesse de Stiles et surtout la meilleure amie de miss Argent, alors il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il doit faire pour protéger les siens. Il y perdra à force d'agir comme ça, tout comme j'ai perdu. Et le voilà qui me dit qu'il ne me laissera pas la tuer. Scott…apprends à compter très cher…Ah ? Il semblerait qu'il ait finalement compris. Boyd l'empêche de courir à la rescousse de miss perfection.

Une fois à terre, j'en profite pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix. Lydia est le Kanima, le test le prouve, et elle est dangereuse. Il croit que cette chose est différente de nous, mais elle ne l'est pas, pas vraiment…Comme nous, c'est un métamorphe…c'est seulement une forme différente…Je ne suis pas contre lui, je veux qu'il le comprenne. Évidemment, je préfèrerais qu'il rejoigne ma meute. Nous serions tous plus fort et il a des qualités que j'ai perdu après l'incendie, des qualités presque primordiales dans une meute. Il suit son cœur…C'est important dans une famille. Mais il ne veut pas faire partir de ma meute. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce que je sais c'est que ce lézard géant et sanguinaire est un ennemi que nous avons en commun.

Il parle d'immunité. Oui, j'y ai pensé, mais je refuse cette idée, parce qu'alors, je ne sais pas qui est le Kanima et honnêtement cela m'effraie bien plus que de devoir tuer cette fille. Mais il avance un argument de choc…Jackson…

M*rde…Laura, tu me manques, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, je n'étais pas prêt, j'avais encore tout à apprendre. Je dois assuré pour Papa, pour toi, pour toute la meute et pour ces jeunes, mais… Je…

Je me raidis quand il se met presque à jubiler en comprenant que je suis moi-même perdu. Sérieusement Scott, même si tu ne m'aime pas, ne dis pas ça devant l'un de mes bêtas. Qu'il parte n'est pas le pire, même si ça me ferait mal…Boyd ne se contrôle pas aussi bien que Scott, il serait dangereux seul dans la nature, sans repère… Je sais que j'ai besoin de Scott—même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute—, de cette absolue confiance en son cœur, mais parfois il a vraiment le don de me taper sur les nerfs.

Je sais bien que ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas forcément juste, mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Le Kanima est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre cela ?! Et que…il faut croire qu'il est parfois plus malin qu'il ne le laisse croire…ou plutôt il a des amis malins…M*rde !

Peu importe, il est plutôt facile de deviner où ils sont allés…Pas chez Lydia, ni chez Jackson, ce sont des humains. Pas chez Argent, ce sont des chasseurs…reste Stiles et Scott…mais le père de Stiles peut rentrer à tout moment alors que Madame McCall est de garde…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous sommes devant la maison de Scott et je peux entendre d'ici le cœur de Stiles s'emballer. Je me crispe. Cet imbécile va réussir à nous faire une crise de panique si ça continue. Isaac jette un coup d'œil en coin vers moi, je le sens, mais je continue à fixer Stiles. Mon instinct me dicte ce que je dois faire alors que je le sens partir en crise totale. Je ne bouge pas, ce serait une erreur. D'abord, Erica et Boyd ne seraient pas en mesure de comprendre mon geste et ça risquerait de saper mon autorité. Ensuite, ça pourrait être mal-interprété et vu comme une attaque par la fille Argent, et enfin, Stiles lui-même pourrait le prendre comme une attaque et paniquer encore plus. Ce n'est absolument pas le but, alors je reste immobile mais je laisse mon loup s'approcher de la surface et faire luire mes yeux. J'essaye de transmettre par le regard toute mon envie de le calmer, de le protéger. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Stiles. Je veux seulement arrêter le Kanima. Allez, regardes-moi, Stiles...Calme-toi. Respire.

Visiblement, c'est suffisant pour enrayer la crise. Stiles respire à nouveau normalement. Soulagement. Cette fois c'est moi qui jette un regard vers Isaac. Il regarde en l'air mais je vois un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça. Il est trop perspicace.

J'entends Allison s'inquiéter pour Stiles et se dernier la rassurer. Tes amis savent-ils au moins que tes crises sont de plus en plus fréquentes Stiles ? Non, probablement que non. Allison est un peu plus perspicace que Scott, mais je doute qu'elle t'accorde véritablement de l'importance et Scott, lui, est bien trop obnubilé par sa chasseuse pour capter quoi que ce soit ! J'enrage !

Je vois les deux humains pousser les rideaux pour nous voir et j'écoute. Allison qui demande ce que j'ai en tête puis le silence de Stiles et enfin, une réponse…Lorsque je l'entends dire que « bouffer tout ce qui se trouve sur le passage jusqu'à Lydia » sonne comme un plan pour lui, je réprime un rire. Erica, qui trouvait déjà la situation particulièrement amusante rit de plus belle et Boyd et Isaac sourient franchement.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il se retrouve dans des emmerdes pas possibles ! lance Isaac.

— Au moins, tu ne t'ennuies jamais avec lui ! » scande Erica les faisant tous les trois rire de plus belle.

— Il a quand même le cul bordé de nouilles d'être encore en vie avec des plans de ce genre…remarque Boyd.

— Il a surtout un Derek au cul ! » réplique Erica

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Isaac sourit et qu'elle me regarde en me tirant la langue, l'air de dire « Oui, j'ai remarqué ! ». Et merde. Elle ne va pas se gêner pour me le rappeler à toutes les occasions ! Boyd me regarde comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« Ca va, je vous rappelle que j'essaye d'amener Scott dans la meute. Si Stiles y passe, Scott passera tout son temps avec la fille Argent et nous serons tous dans la merde. C'est purement stratégique.

— Bah laisse Scott s'occuper de Stiles.

— Comme il le faisait le soir de l'attaque du kanima ? »

J'arrive à endormir Boyd, mais plus le temps passe et moins j'arrive à m'endormir moi-même et ça, Isaac l'a bien remarqué. Erica n'est pas dupe non plus mais elle se tait. Je crois qu'elle aime bien Stiles et que ça ne la gêne pas plus que cela que la meute garde un œil sur lui.

Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais nous n'allons pas rester sagement plantés là non plus. Je reste quasiment immobile mais j'intime à Isaac l'ordre d'agir. Je glisse tout de même un regard vers lui mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui préciser qu'il doit essayer d'y aller doucement avec Stiles. De toute façon, je crois que même si je lui demandais de n'avoir aucune pitié, il irait doucement avec lui…

Bref, il se glisse dans la maison tandis que Stiles propose un plan complètement pourri. Nous tirer dessus, non mais franchement ! Son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'il donne pour consigne de tirer sur moi. Il n'est pas tellement emballé à l'idée de nous affronter…je ne le suis pas non plus en vérité…enfin, affronter Lydia, si c'est le Kanima, ça ne me dérange pas, même si je trouve ça dommage. Elle est plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laisse croire. La fille argent, elle, j'ai clairement envie de la combattre…mais pas Stiles. S'il pouvait rester en dehors de tout cela, ça serait bien plus simple mais bon, il est amoureux de Lydia…alors, malgré sa force de crevette, il se met en travers de notre chemin…crétin !

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Le Kanima est dans le coin apparemment…Erica est trop sure d'elle et elle se fait avoir, mais même si elle s'est plantée en beauté, entendre Allison lui parler comme ça me donne envie de l'étriper.

Le combat fait rage à l'intérieur, mais je sais déjà que ça n'est pas en ma faveur. L'odeur de Scott est reconnaissable. Mais si je sers les dents, c'est surtout parce qu'il a frappé Isaac suffisamment fort pour qu'il perde connaissance. L'instinct de mon loup me hurle d'attaquer, de donner une leçon à cet impertinent, mais je me raisonne comme je peux. Je ne veux pas montrer ça à Scott et encore moins à sa chère petite Argent qui pourrait y voir une faiblesse.

Lorsque Scott se montre, je révèle ce que j'ai compris depuis quelques temps déjà et qui m'a été confirmé ce soir. Scott a sa propre meute. C'est un chef né, un chef idiot, mais il est taillé pour être un alpha…sauf que l'alpha est sensé protéger tous ses bêtas…et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le cas…pas tout le temps en tout cas.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus profondément sur le sujet puisque le kanima apparait. Lydia débarque quelques secondes plus tard. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas elle. Mais je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison…Jackson. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été paralysé par son propre venin, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est bien lui.

Je donne à Boyd la consigne d'emmener Erica et Isaac en lieux sûr. J'attends qu'il soit hors de vue et de portée avant de partir à mon tour. Je lance tout de même un regard à Stiles. Je m'étais trompé sur Lydia et si Jackson est comme ça, c'est clairement à cause de moi. Je suis celui qui l'a mordu. J'espère juste que Scott ne sera pas assez bête pour accepter que Stiles l'accompagne à la chasse au kanima ce soir, parce que je suis persuadé qu'il va vouloir y aller ce crétin hyperactif en manque de sensation forte. Il devrait pourtant avoir eu son quota ce soir !

Je détourne le regard et je pars. Je dois retrouver ce fichu lézard !

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine! J'espère que même si c'est un PoV Derek, ça vous a plu. Une petite review? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.

A la semaine prochaine les wolfies!

xoxo

myko


	8. 7 The Beat and The Beast

Hello wolfies! Et voilà l'arc de l'épisode 6 commence. Comme d'habitude, les deux premiers chapitres sont des PoV de Stiles. Je prends un pe plus de liberté sur ce qu'il se passe tout en faisant de mon mieux pour coller à la série.

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (mais je e désespère pas de les avoir pour mon anniversaire :3)

Ce soir épisode 4 de la saison 3. Visionnage prévu demain soir! Raaah, j'en peux plus d'attendre!

* * *

**RAR**

**Fanny:** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très descriptif. Ca risque de l'être souvent pour Derek car il est très fermé. Dans ma têt, j'imagine que la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour lui. Il y aura d'autres références à son passé dans les prochains chapitres. Voui moi aussi j'adore Isaac. Dans la S3, ça m'énerve un peu parc qu'il le ont trop se "rapprocher" de Scott (et qu'il a tendance à m'agacer celui-là), donc voilà dans la fic il est proche de Derek^^. T'inquiète, je me rattrape dans ce chapitre sur notre petit Stiles adoré! ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira!

Bienvenue à Oeufs, Esdornia et Helfyra et respectivement merci pour le follow, le avorite et la reviw. Tout ceci me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci encore à sakuraetsasuke, Fanny, toshinou et iantocullen pour continuer à me suivre et à me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire!

Allez, voici le premier chapitre relatif à l'épisode 6, vue à travers les yeux du lutin des bois. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Beat and The Beast**

* * *

Ma pauvre chérie, ma Jeep d'amour, on t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment hein ? Me voilà chauffeur à la poursuite de Derek. Enfin du Kanima. Ou de Derek et du Kanima. Je ne sais pas vraiment en vérité lequel des deux Scott compte arrêter. Compte-t-il empêcher le Kanima de faire du mal ? Ou espère-t-il empêcher Derek d'user de la violence pour arrêter Jackson ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je conduis. Le moteur ronfle, ronronne, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de contentement. Contrairement au bijou de Derek ma vieille titine n'est pas montée pour la course et les aventures de vitesse. Son truc, c'est plutôt les promenades dans les bois.

Nous arrivons finalement à proximité des ponts et je suis obligé d'arrêter la voiture à cause de ce fichu système qui exploserait mes pneus. OK. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait…ah…moi, apparemment je ne fais rien du tout. Scott est déjà de l'autre côté de la grille. Et moi…bah j'attends…

Au loin, j'entends les échos du combat. Et vas-y que je te grogne dessus, et vas-y que je réplique parce que « moi aussi je sais faire ». On dirait un peu un concours de « qui pisse le plus loin ». S'ils n'avaient pas des crocs et des griffes acérées, ça pourrait presque être puéril ! Wow ! C'était quoi ces coups de feu ? Pourquoi il y a des coups de feu ? Scott et Derek ne portent pas d'armes et je vois mal où le Kanima aurait pu en planquer une, à part dans son…hem…non…

Bref. Je suis toujours dans ma Jeep, dans le noir, seul, sans armes, sans crocs, sans défenses et sans nouvelles…je suis dans la merde de l'ignorance. Si le Kanima se pointe, je suis mort. Il y a de quoi partir en crise de panique, non ? Si, si, je vous assure, il y a de quoi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle essaye de m'enserrer le cœur et d'empêcher l'air d'accéder à mes poumons. J'arrive tout juste à la refouler, à n'en faire qu'une petite crise d'angoisse si l'on peut dire. Je pense à un cocon sécurisant à l'odeur de cuir. Ouais…je sais je pense à Derek, mais j'y peux rien, il était là lors de cette crise qui a bien faillit me tuer, c'est grâce à lui que j'en suis sorti, alors je repense à cette sensation que j'avais à ce moment là et mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, mes muscles se relâchent, je sors de l'enfer, mais je suis toujours seul.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je me bats avec cette crise ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici à attendre Scott ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Et Derek ? J'espère que non…Ah ? Mon téléphone vibre. Un message de Scott. Il est en vie. Soulagement. Il a poursuivi le Kanima jusqu'à je ne sais où. Mais il m'envoie les coordonnées donc je n'ai qu'à suivre.

Du coup, je retrouve mon pote devant une boîte de nuit. Loup-garou et pas fichu de suivre le lézard correctement. Bon, évidemment s'il n'a pas d'odeur, la truffe de lupin a beaucoup moins d'intérêt, mais on fait quoi maintenant. Et puis d'abord, il veut quoi ce lézard ?

— « Tuer quelqu'un. »

Non ? Sérieux ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné tout seul dis donc ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été paralysé et forcé de regarder cette bestiole à l'œuvre !

— « Ah ! Ca explique les griffes, les crocs et tout le reste…Ca prend tout son sens maintenant. »

Et en plus il me regarde avec un air de reproche. Hey, mec, tu as commencé avec une réponse de merde. Je me doute bien qu'il va essayer de tuer quelqu'un…même avec mes idées de merde, je suis encore le cerveau de l'équipe ! J'aurais aimé savoir où ! Mais bon, c'est Scott…

— « Quoi ? Scott, allez ! Je fais soixante kilogrammes tout mouillé, j'ai la peau pâle et les os fragiles ok ? Le sarcasme est ma seule défense ! »

Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps en plus. Mais je le rappelle, je n'ai pas de griffes, ni de crocs…alors je parle !

Bah, bien, il est énervé maintenant…trouver ça ? Non, Scotty, pas ça. Ca, c'est Jackson ! Le pauvre a du mal à l'accepter apparemment. Moi non, j'avais raison, ce n'est pas Lydia. Mais n'empêche que ça nous met bien dans la merde. Et puis pourquoi…comment a-t-il passé le test de Derek ? Ce qu'il disait est vrai. Un serpent ne peut être empoisonné par son propre venin et pourtant Jackson s'est retrouvé paralysé…Oui, mais est-ce que Jackson sait qu'il est une bestiole verte la nuit ? Ca ce n'est pas dit….autrement dit, quand Jackson est humain, il n'a rien du Kanima, donc…merde…foutu test à deux balles !

Bon, tout ça ne nous avance pas sur l'endroit où se trouve Jackson…enfin, le Kanima. Ah, je pourrais être tranquillement installé chez moi à regarder les étoiles. Le ciel est super dégagé en plus ce soir et Wow ! Kanima trouvé ! Et Scott vient de comprendre qui le Kanima cherche…Quoi ? Danny, Mais pourquoi Jackson en Kanima cherche-t-il Danny ? Bon, faut qu'on l'arrêt…ou que Scott l'arrête et que je…je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais peu importe, je suis.

Une fois entrés, merci la force supernaturelle de Scott, nous comprenons que « le jungle » n'est pas une boîte dans laquelle nous irions normalement… Une boîte gay…et oh ! Wow ! Doucement les fill…gars…je ne suis pas du tout…euh…enfin peut-être mais non…enfin si mais quoi ?! Ok stop, on se calme. Il faut que je m'extirpe de là.

Nous allons au bar, histoire de se fondre dans la masse. On ne va pas aller danser, donc il faut boire sinon on va vite être remarqué. Et puis, j'ai soif. C'est vrai quoi, il fait super chaud ! Sans doute parce que je porte mon pull…oui, ça doit être ça et ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce type qui danse en l'air et qui a des purs abdos. Ca n'a aucun rapport non plus avec ce gars qui se trémousse sur le podium et qui a un cul…STOP ! Stop…Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni…enfin si c'est l'endroit, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment. Même si je ne sers à rien, ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre ce temps pour confirmer ou infirmer que je me ferais bien Jackson et Lydia en même temps….non, je n'ai pas pensé à ça !

Bon, se concentrer sur Danny…enfin sur trouver Danny…qui danse, au milieu de la piste, quelque part, entre tous ces mecs plus ou moins à poils, tous super bien foutus et…oh, il fait vraiment chaud là ! Je déglutis avec quelques difficultés. Le soda m'aide à rafraichir mon cerveau, surtout celui du bas… Ah, voilà Danny !...Et Jackson. Bon, à moi d'aller cherche notre gay préféré pendant que Scott, toutes griffes dehors, se charge de neutraliser Jackson. Je veux bien, je suis même parfaitement okay avec ce plan puisqu'il me permet de rester un tant soit peu éloigné du Kanima, mais arriver jusqu'à Danny, ça ne va pas être aussi facile.

Je plonge dans la foule. Il fait vraiment de plus en plus chaud. Tous ces types sont des espèces de canons, tout droit sortis de magazines de modes et de films à beaux gosses ! Sérieux…Je dois rester concentrer sur mon objectif : atteindre Danny et le sortir de là. Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arri… OH !

Je me retrouve, taille enserrée par le bras puissant d'un type plutôt genre, « très bien foutu », dont j'ai croisé le regard bleu clair hypnotisant deux secondes avant. Et autant dire que ma taille n'est bientôt plus la seule à être enserrée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ça maintenant, ni même de penser à ce que cela signifie. C'est important, mais la vie de Danny l'est encore plus. Pourtant, quand je sens des lèvres humides venir chatouiller mon cou, je ferme les yeux, puis je me rends compte que je me suis bel et bien arrêté pour danser avec ce type. Comme si c'était normal…naturel. Merde. Mais quel con !

Je m'écarte subitement et lui envoie un regard désolé avant de chercher Danny dans la foule. Je le repère, mais Jackson est toujours perché au plafond en train de baver à l'idée de bouffer un Danny tout en sueur. Je mets le beau gosse aux yeux bleus et toutes les questions qui l'accompagnent dans un coin de mon cerveau et je me faufile tant bien que mal vers Danny. Putain les mecs, barrez-vous de mon chemin ! A nouveau je le perds de vue et je me retrouve serré comme une sardine. Des mains se ballades et je lâche quelques jurons qui étouffent mes gémissements. PAS MAINTENANT ! Merde, mais lâchez-moi, j'essaye de sauver quelqu'un là pas de faire une introspection personnelle sur mon orientation sexuelle!

Euh…c'était quoi ces yeux rouges ? Et pourquoi tout le monde crie tout à coup. C'est quoi tous ces corps à terre ? Danny ! Jackson les a tous paralysés ? Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…Hey ! Je me retourne vers le possesseur de la main qui vient de m'empoigner. Un type vachement baraque mais pas spécialement beau. Je l'ai remarqué alors que je dansais avec le type aux yeux bleus…le gars qui me tient le poignet m'a tout de suite semblé du genre « gros lourd ». Pourquoi il m'attrape lui ? J'essaye de me dégager, mais je suis trop faible. Je me retourne, inquiet pour Danny et pour Scott…et Derek, je suis sûr qu'il était là lui-aussi. Erreur, le type en profite pour me trainer vers une sortie de secours. Euh, non, non, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. Il me fait mal en plus. J'ai beau lui crier de me lâcher, il fait la sourde oreille l'enfoiré ! Et moi, je panique. Le souffle vient à me manquer à nouveau. En même temps, il y a de quoi paniquer parce que je doute que ses intentions soient tout à fait pures et chrétiennes !

Et tout à coup, je tombe par terre. Il m'a soudainement lâché. Il faut dire qu'il vient de faire un vol-plané, projeté par une ombre massive. Des yeux rouges…Derek. Je le remercie en me frottant le poignet. Il me relève, vérifie, me semble-t-il, que je vais bien, et me montre la sortie d'un signe de tête. Je ne réfléchis pas plus. Je cours. Je me retrouve sur le parking et je découvre des traces de sang. Je les suis en courant, sans réfléchir. Je cours probablement droit dans la gueule du loup. Enfin, si c'est un loup comme Derek, ça ne me dérange pas…NON ! Stiles…Ah, bah c'est bel et bien un loup. Scott, mon pote, t'es en vie….Jackson aussi, mais il n'a pas l'air en super forme…

Nous le trainons jusqu'à ma Jeep. C'est qu'il pèse son poids le beau gosse égocentrique ! Heureusement que j'ai un loup-garou sous la main sinon, je n'aurai jamais réussi à le hisser dans ma voiture. En même temps, si je n'avais pas de lycan sous le coude, je ne serais probablement pas là !

Bref, nous parvenons à le cacher juste avant que les sirènes ne viennent illuminer la ruelle. Les clients ont presque tous fui ce qui permet aux ambulanciers d'évacuer sans trop de difficulté ceux qui sont paralysés.

Scott sort de la voiture pour aller trouver Danny. J'espère qu'il va bien. S'il y a bien un type dans tout le bahut qui ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, c'est bien Danny. Il est toujours gentils, il est intelligent, bien foutu, serviable et il a même réussi à devenir ami avec Jackson — je me la pète —Whittemore. Faut avouer que rien que pour ça, il mérite tout mon respect.

Bref, moi, en attendant, je me retrouve seul, avec Jackson à l'arrière de ma caisse. Jackson…seulement habillé d'une pauvre couverture…nu en dessous donc…nu…Oh…putain, il fait chaud. Je l'entends gémir, donc je me retourne…erreur…fatale erreur. Oh putain ! Comment c'est possible d'avoir une tablette pareille ?! Je me tourne à nouveau. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe dehors. Mais c'est un peu inutile. Merde…C'est pas encore le moment de penser à ça…J'aurai le temps de me poser des question plus tard….pas maintenant. Mouais, enfin, je me surprends quand même à bien regarder les types qui sortent sur des brancards et qui se retrouvent shootés à l'oxygène, et pas seulement par la curiosité investigatrice. Non, là je les observe pour le plaisir des yeux….

Ouais, c'est abrupt, ça vient comme ça, genre « oh tient, en fait je suis gay » mais non en fait. C'est vrai quoi…il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Si je demande si je suis attirant pour des mecs gays, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je me persuadais moi-même que ce n'était qu'une question sans importance, je me matraquais la tête avec des raisonnements faussement justifiés. Curiosité, hyperactivité, adolescence, hormones…tout était bon à prendre pour me persuader que j'étais encore éperdument amoureux de Lydia et que les regards que je laissais parfois traîner aux vestiaires ne voulaient rien dire, que c'était que pour comparer… Sauf que ce soir, je ne comparais pas du tout. Oh…non…Quand j'étais contre ce type aux yeux bleus, à danser coller-serrer…je ne comparais pas du tout, je savourais.

Je mords mon poing et j'ai la larme à l'œil en comprenant tout cela. Mais je suis soudainement sorti de mon introspection par l'arrivée de Scott dans la voiture. Il n'a rien pu tirer de Danny mais au moins il va bien. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais là, il faut vraiment que nous partions d'ici. Une voiture de police est déjà là mais j'ai encore espoir de partir avant que l'adjoint de mon père me voit...Ah…il ne m'a pas vu…mais mon père par contre…

— « Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ? »

Et Jackson qui commence à se réveiller dans un gémissement.

— « C'était rhétorique ! »

Non, mais j'hallucine sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un karma aussi merdique ?! Et Scott qui me demande de me débarrasser d'eux. Bah oui, bien sûr ! C'est un jeu d'enfant ! Scott, réveille-toi mon pote ! Une quinzaine de type se retrouve paralysés. C'est une scène de crime ! Et là, juste devant notre voiture, la voiture avec les jolies lumières dessus, c'est celle du Sheriff…mon père…qui va vraiment commencer à se demander ce qu'on fout encore sur une scène de crime ! Et merde !

Je sors de la voiture en laissant Scott se démerder avec un Jackson sur le point de se réveiller. Après tout, moi, je vais devoir me démerder avec un père Sheriff en rogne ! Et autant dire que vue sa tronche, ça part très mal. Ok… Bon, on va tenter de jouer l'imbécile. C'est vrai, c'est une boîte de nuit et on est carrément en âge de s'amuser dans les boîtes de nuit alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait si étonnant. Si ce n'est que c'est une boîte gay et ça, mon père ne tarde pas à me le faire remarquer. Bon bah on va tenter le coming out…

— « Tu n'es pas gay ! »

Bah en fait si justement…enfin, bi…

— « Je pourrais l'être. »

— « Pas habillé comme ça. »

Oui bah ça va hein, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte…ou en tout cas de l'accepter. C'est pas en quinze minutes que je vais devenir une pointure de la mode ! Et puis, c'est quoi ces idées reçues ?! Bon, en tout cas, il n'a pas réagi genre « c'est impossible parce que mon fils ne sera pas gay »…C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle…je crois. Wow ! Hey, Papa, où tu vas comme ça !

Aïe. Il est énervé. Très énervé. Entendre ces mots me fait mal. Ils sont vrais. Evidemment qu'ils sont vrais. Mais comment pourrais-je dire la vérité ?

_« Hey, Papa ! Mon meilleur pote est un loup-garou…ouais ça existe. D'ailleurs, Derek aussi en est un. Mais en vrai, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Et Jackson, bah c'est un kanima, une sorte de lézard géant. C'est à cause de lui que tous ces types sont paralysés. Quoi d'autre, Euh, Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont aussi des loups-garous, Lydia s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou mais elle, elle est immunisée et…Ah ! Les Argents sont des chasseurs de loups garous. Et dernière chose ? En fait, j'aime bel et bien les hommes. »_

Ouais, on est d'accord, c'est le meilleur moyen de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou de m'offrir un aller simple à l'asile…ou les deux. En tout cas, c'est clair que je ne peux pas lui dire. Mais quoi alors ? Comment je vais me sortir de cette merde ? Le pire, c'est que Danny a été impliqué dans toutes ces histoires malgré lui. Je me demande s'il accepterait de me donner quelques conseils. Je ne suis déjà pas doué avec les filles, alors avec les mecs…remarque, si ça se trouve, en fait je suis vachement plus doué avec les mecs…ou pas…mais faudrait que je lui demande…Il est cool. Je suis sûr que si je lui avoue directement pourquoi je lui demande ça, il acceptera. Après tout il est gay, il est forcément passé par là lui aussi…Oh ! En voilà une excuse toute trouvée !

Et voilà, encore un mensonge. Enfin, il y a du vrai aussi dedans, mais pas que. En tout cas, ça passe. Ca semble même l'émouvoir. Mais ça aurait pu réellement arriver. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches de Danny, mais nous aurions accepté s'il nous l'avait demandé. Je l'aurais fait. Enfin…au moins, nous sommes libres de partir maintenant.

Donc on part. On quitte le parking du Jungle avec un Jackson assommé et nu à l'arrière de ma Jeep. Et maintenant, on va où ? Chez Scott c'est prohibé. Normal, on ne peut pas mettre Mélissa en danger. On ne peut pas non plus aller chez moi. Mon père pourrait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Si on l'emmène à Derek, il va le tuer. Si on l'emmène à Erica ou à Isaac, ils vont le bouffer. Si on l'emmène chez les Argents, il est mort. Si on l'emmène chez Lydia…elle sera en danger. Chez Jackson lui-même c'est mort. Et chez Danny, c'est aussi dangereux, sa famille est innocente. Bien ! Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de la bande et qu'on sait qu'aucune de ces solutions n'est envisageable, on fait quoi ?! Scott a raison, on doit l'emmener quelque part. On doit le contenir, ou au moins essayer, le temps qu'on comprenne un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe. Mais comment le contenir si on ne peut l'enfermer nul-pa…

— « J'ai une idée. »

Ce n'est pas une super idée et ça va nous faire enfreindre quelques lois…mais nous n'avons pas mieux et nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser Jackson en liberté tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus. Donc, c'est parti !

* * *

Moins sadique que la semaine dernière, non? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On avance un peu, au moins du côté de Stiles. Vous connaissez la suite de la série, mais vous e savez pas ce que j'ai réserver à Big Bad Wolf et Pixie Wood pour les scènes où on ne les voit pas ;p

Ah...Mode louveteau trop craquant ON : *w* "Une review?"

A la semaine prochaine les wolfies!

xoxo

Myko


	9. 8 Cage The Fish

Salut mes wolfies! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de l'arc de l'épisode 6! J'espère que j'aurais finis le chapitre 9 d'ici lundi prochain!

Au cas où, si je n'arrive pas à le terminer, ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous laisserai pas sans lecture! Je garde quelques OS sous le coude pour ce genre de situation ^^. Ahlala! Je ne pourrai pas regarder l'épisode de cette semaine demain, je vais devoir attendre mercredi...snif!

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et Jeff Davis est mon Dieux et Tyler Hoechlin, Dylan O'Brian, Daiel Sharman et Tyler Posey sont ses généraux!

* * *

**RAR**

**Fanny: **Oo! Wowo, tout ça! T'es adorable. Ouais, pas français, mais utilise le tant que tu veux, j'adore lire ça! Etrangement, je me sens assez bien dans la peau de Stiles. C'est typiquement le genre de truc que je me dis à moi-même en fait - -'

C'est vrai que je m'amuse comme une folle à écrire tout ça. je m'éclate vraiment avec lui! J'espère vraiment que ls autres chapitres seront à la hauteur du coup. Mais je prends de plus en plus d'aise, donc je pense qu c'est mieux^^. Et oui, pareil, pour le "c'était rhétorique", j'étais déjà écroulé dans la série, mais là, j'adore le fait que ses réflexions rajoute une dimension en plus. J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte que tout ceci soit plausible, que ça aurait très bien pu se passer comme ça das les scènes que l'on ne voyait pas.

Merci à toi. J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre et les suivants.

Bienvenue à LilMissChinies et Silyme et merci pour le follow.

Merci à Helfyra pour la favorite et le follow.

Merci encore à iantocullen, Fanny, Helfyra, toshinou, sakuraetsasuke, pour les reviews! Ca me motive autant que la promesse d'un Derek dans mon lit!

Merci à tous de me lire, de m'ajouter (moi ou Breath) en follow ou en favorite. Merci pour les reviews.

3 U!

* * *

**Cage the Fish**

* * *

Autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été si simple que ça. Mais avoir un loup-garou dans la poche, ça aide pas mal pour voler un fourgon de prisonnier. Je n'y crois pas. J'ai vraiment fait ça ?! L'enfer m'attend. On s'engouffre dans la forêt. Bah oui, un fourgon dans ce genre, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu en ville.

Le pire, c'est que je me retrouve de corvée d'habillage. Moi ! Alors que je viens seulement de découvrir que je suis attiré par les hommes ! Certes, Scotty ne le sais pas encore ça…mais quand même ! Me retrouver si prêt de l'engin de Jackson c'est…D'autant qu'il a été gâté par la nature ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lydia ne veut pas le lâcher. Je pensais qu'il compensait avec ses muscles, mais en fait pas du tout ! Ca doit quand même faire vachement mal de se prendre ça dans…hahem… Stiles ! Concentre-toi ! Non ! Ailleurs que sur l'engin de Jackson ! Une fois que le pantalon est mis, je me relève vivement et me frotte le nez. Ce geste me permet de cacher les rougeurs qui ont envahi mes joues et de faire croire à un simple malaise d'avoir été aussi proche. Aucun homme hétéro n'apprécie ce genre de proximité.

Nous sortons du fourgon après avoir solidement attaché Jackson et j'essaye d'ignorer ce moment franchement gênant. Nous nous éloignons de quelques mètres pour discuter de ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de Jackson, ni qui est son « ami »…enfin celui du kanima. Ah…Jackson est réveillé ! Et il m'en veut. Chouette !

J'abandonne Scott le temps d'aller faire quelques courses. Ce serait dommage que le corps sculpté de Jackson se dessèche…et Scott veut absolument qu'on le traite bien. J'ai bien envie de lui dire qu'il est, littéralement, pieds et poings liés et que déjà de base, c'est pas vraiment caractéristique d'un bon traitement…mais bon…c'est Scott ! Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentils…sauf Derek évidemment.

Je profite de ce petit moment à l'épicerie pour souffler un peu. Ca ne s'arrête jamais. C'est assez infernal. Et je viens d'enfreindre plusieurs lois. De base, ce n'est pas bien d'enfreindre des lois, on est d'accord. Mais en plus, moi je suis le fils du Sheriff. Du coup, c'est moralement encore pire ! Je m'en veux vraiment de mentir à mon père…de faire ça tout court. J'ai beau me répéter que nous n'avions aucune autre solution, ça n'enlève pas la culpabilité que je ressens.

Je repense aussi à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Et cette fois, je ne parle pas de « la révélation » mais bel et bien des actes du kanima. Une fois de plus, des gens se sont fait attaqués devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils étaient paralysés…moi aussi, alors que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas été touché… Je souffle comme si expirer l'air que mes poumons contiennent pouvait faire cesser les tremblements qui s'emparent de mon corps. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je serre les dents en constatant que mes doigts tremblent trop pour que je puisse prendre ce qui m'intéresse sur les étagèrent. Je sers les poings mais ça ne fais pas reculer la crise de panique. Je suis au fond du magasin…je dois impérativement sortir de ce rayon parce que si la crise prend le dessus avant, je ne pourrais pas appeler à l'aide.

Allez, bouge…bouge ! Ah ! Ca y est…un pas en arrière. C'est déjà ça…Un autre…Qu'est-ce que ? Je rencontre une surface étrangement chaude et sursaute vivement en me retournant.

— « Derek… »

Il est là, juste devant moi, je sens les effluves évaporées de sa veste, et son parfum, ainsi que sa chaleur, mais la crise est trop proche. Je n'arrive pas à la faire taire. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors que je repense à l'attaque du kanima…et surtout à ce type. Si Derek n'avait pas été là…Je suis trop faible…ce type aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi…Mais Derek était là…Et s'il n'avait pas été là…je…

— « Derek… »

— « Chut…calme-toi… » me dit-il en posant ça main sur mon épaule.

— « J'y arrive pas… »

Je tremble encore beaucoup, même si sa main me transmet de la chaleur. Je n'arrive pas à enlever les images de ce que ce type aurait pu me faire de la tête.

Mais soudainement, je me retrouve tout contre lui. Derek. Il ne m'abandonne pas. Il me sauve. Encore. Il m'entoure de ses bras. Je plonge mon nez dans sa veste. Son odeur me calme. Sa chaleur m'apaise. Je l'entoure moi aussi de mes bras et je resserre mes poings sur sa veste.

— « Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles. Je suis là. »

— «Oui…tu es là. Tu me sauves…encore… »

— « Stiles… »

— « Je suis désolé. »

— « Pourquoi ? »

— « D'être aussi faible. Tu es obligé de veiller sur moi constamment. »

— « Ca n'est pas une obligation. »

— « C'est quoi alors ? Une BA ? Isaac ressemble plus à un adorable chiot que moi pourtant. »

— « Tu refais de l'humour. Tu vas mieux. »

— « Grâce à toi. »

C'est vrai je vais mieux. La crise de panique s'est éloignée. Mon rythme cardiaque est normal…enfin presque normal. Il est un peu plus rapide qu'à la normal, sauf que ça ne fait pas mal comme quand je suis en crise. Non, là, c'est plutôt agréable. C'est une sensation assez douce. Je ferme les yeux. Je savoure ce sentiment de sécurité que Derek me procure. Je savoure aussi le contact de son corps magnifique. Même s'il porte un pull, je sens ses muscles, sa puissance. Je vais mieux…je devrais m'éloigner, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir à nouveau vulnérable. Mais si je reste encore contre lui alors que je vais mieux, ça va devenir vraiment étrange. Je me fais violence et je fais un pas en arrière, mais au lieu de retrouver cette horrible sensation de faiblesse, je me retrouve serré encore plus fort contre Derek qui enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Je me tends un peu. S'il reste trop proche, je…

— « Tu n'es pas faible Stiles. »

— « Contrairement à ce que tu à l'air de croire, je ne suis pas débile. »

— « Stiles, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais débile. »

— « Bah voyons. »

— « Juste très agaçant. »

— « Et faible. »

— « Non plus. »

— « Tu vas me faire croire que tu trouves la crevette que je suis, forte ? »

Nous sommes toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nos mots sont en partie étouffés par nos vêtements, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me sens bien, serein.

— « Tu es une crevette sans force...c'est vrai. »

— « Ah ! »

— « Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu es faible. »

— « Hein ? »

Il s'écarte un peu et me regarde dans les yeux.

— « Tu es sans doute la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. L'ami que n'importe qui rêverait d'avoir. La plus loyale des personnes que j'ai rencontrées…Tu es bien plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… »

Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques. C'est incroyable comme il est facile de s'y perdre. Je m'y noierais avec joie. Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas un jour entendre de tels mots et surtout pas de la bouche de Derek. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous fixons, mais je sais que j'aimerais que ça dure encore. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras. J'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'écarte en se raclant la gorge. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir le froid et la vulnérabilité m'envelopper à nouveau qu'il est déjà parti. Je reste immobile, pétrifié par l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit juste avant qu'il ne parte. Je n'ai même pas encore complètement accepté l'idée d'être gay que je dois déjà accepter l'idée d'être amoureux de Derek Hale. Décidément, je suis vraiment dans la merde.

Je redescends sur terre et je finis mes courses. A boire et à manger pour Jackson. Je me demande s'il préfère jambon/fromage ou dinde…mouais, je crois qu'il n'est pas du genre à aimer tant que ça les sandwichs de toute façon. Tant pis pour lui !

Bon, bref, je retourne dans les bois. Mais sur le chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la boutique…à Derek. Quand j'y pense, je me rends compte que j'ai quand même mis un certain temps à m'en rendre compte…ou tout du moins à l'accepter parce que je crois bien que ce sentiment n'est pas apparut si récemment que cela…

Cette fois-là dans ma chambre, quand Danny était là et que Derek a changé de T-shirt…je me suis clairement rincé l'œil…comment faire autrement ?! C'est de sa faute aussi ! Il est beaucoup trop sexy. Il était au summum du sexy quand il est devenu alpha d'ailleurs. Raah, cette voix suave…cette assurance !

Ah, voilà le fourgon. Fini de rêver ! Dommage, repenser à Derek me plaquant contre un mur était plutôt plaisant. Quoi ? Je ne vais pas ruminer trois plombes non plus. Je suis amoureux, je suis amoureux ! J'ai la tête bien assez pleine de craintes et d'angoisses comme ça. L'amour, ça ne devrait pas me faire peur, même si c'est à sens unique. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude. Je suis rodé avec Lydia. Et je peux même me montrer optimiste : j'ai déjà été plus proche de Derek que je ne l'ai jamais été de Lydia !

Bref. Je coupe le moteur de ma voiture et je monte dans le fourgon. Jackson n'est pas vraiment content. Même humain, il reste super flippant ! Enfin, s'il ne se souvient de rien, c'est normal qu'il soit en colère…je lui fais comprendre que je ne suis pas à l'aise non plus avec cette situation. Je lui rappelle qu'on lui fait une saveur. C'est vrai, on aurait juste pu le livrer aux Argent ou à Derek… Mais il n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre.

« Tu tue des gens….jusqu'à la mort ! »

Oui, j'aime les redondances. Mais, il faut qu'il comprenne. Il est vraiment dangereux, et cette fois-ci, pas seulement pour la crevette que je suis mais aussi pour tous les habitants de cette ville ! J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne peut décemment pas le laisser s'échapper. Et puis, même s'il ne comprend pas, tant pis ! Bon, bah maintenant, c'est l'heure de la bouffe ! Aah ! Ce n'est pas vrai, me dis pas que je me suis tapé l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'épicerie pour rien ?! Bon, pas pour rien…j'ai même failli partir sans rien acheter tant ce moment avec Derek m'a troublé…mais n'empêche, Jackson pourrait être un peu plus reconnaissant. Bref, le voilà qui me sort le couplet du « papa va venir me chercher ! »…Débile, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? Un joli petit message rédiger par mes soins fera taire tout soupçon ! Et ouais !

Je le laisse bouffer son sandwich. Avec les mains liées de la sorte, il galère un peu alors que moi, je me goinfre allègrement. Et franchement…je jubile ! Et je profite du silence aussi. Ouais, je sais, venant de moi, ça fait pas super crédible, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Sauf que dans le silence, je me remets bien vite à penser à Derek. Sans lui, je serais mort le soir où Jackson a attaqué le mécanicien. S'il n'avait pas été là à ce moment là, je serais mort étouffé…s'il n'avait pas été là à la boîte, dieu sait ce que ce type m'aurait fait.

— « STILES ! »

Je sursaute et me redresse. Jackson me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré…comme d'habitude en fait.

— « Ou…ouais… »

— « T'étais encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Complètement à l'ouest et tu commençais à trembler et à respirer bizarrement. »

— « C'est gentils de t'inquiéter, mais ça va. »

Ca craint, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je me laissais submerger par une crise. Elles sont vraiment trop fréquentes ces temps-ci.

— « Bon…et si je suis un monstre bizarre, je ressemble à quoi au juste quand je boulotte des gens ? »

Il ne me croit pas. C'est clair. Mais bon. Vu qu'on est coincés ensemble, autant répondre.

— « Alors, d'abord, tu bouffes personnes. Tu les paralyses et tu les pièges ou alors tu les égorges. Sinon, tu es chauve avec plusieurs rangées de dents super aiguisées et tu as des écailles.

— « Des écailles ? Comme un poisson ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, il serait vachement moins flippant en poisskaï.

— « Non, plutôt comme un reptile. Et tes griffes, elles sont blanches, presque transparentes, elles contiennent ce liquide bizarre qui paralyse les gens. Une petite blessure suffit. A la nuque, c'est radical…et tu as une queue.»

— « J'ai une queue. »

— « Ouais, tu en as une. »

Enfin, techniquement, tu en as deux en fait…

— « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose avec ? »

— « Non, pas que je sache. »

Tu ne penses pas que tu es déjà suffisamment dangereux comme ça ? Ah il s'énerve. Utiliser sa queue pour m'étrangler. Non, mais il en a d'autres comme ça ? Lui aussi il se voile la face. J'essaie de voir s'il se souvient de ce qu'il a fait en tant que kanima. N'importe quoi, même un petit flash ferait l'affaire. J'évoque cette nuit à la piscine. Je serre les poings, je repense à Derek. Je parle du mécano, de fait que j'étais là. J'en parle, pour ne pas me laisser submerger, pour contrer les tremblements. Je suis tellement crispé que j'en ai mal. Je parle, le sourire aux lèvres, du chasseur Argent qui s'est fait tué, puis d'hier soir. Je souris, mais je n'en mène pas large. Et Jackson ne me croit pas plus qu'avant. C'est vrai que ça parait difficile de croire qu'il ait pu essayer de tuer Danny alors que c'est son seul véritable ami. Et voilà qu'il parle de nous poursuivre en justice. Franchement, c'est clair qu'on sera mal si jamais ça arrive, mais pour l'instant, je suis bien plus inquiet de ce qu'il peut faire — comme par exemple : tuer— que de ce que son père peut faire. Je lui pose une dernière question. Ce qu'il a fait la nuit de la pleine lune. D'après lui, rien.

— « Tu as tué Lahey. »

— « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

— « Lahey, le père d'Isaac. Le Kanima, donc toi, l'a tué. Enfin, vu le type, je pense qu'il l'a bien mérité. Cet enfoiré traitait Isaac comme un chien. Même si Derek n'est pas très…démonstratif, Isaac est carrément mieux avec lui qu'avec son père. »

— « Bah dis donc, ce sont tes potes maintenant ? »

— « Hein ? »

— « Hale et Lahey. T'en parle comme si c'était tes potes. »

— « Pas du tout. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Peu importe. Bon, je te laisse digérer… »

Je sors du fourgon et m'y adosse. Je ferme les yeux et je soupire. Isaac et Derek, des potes ? Ce ne sont pas mes ennemis en tout cas. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé chez Scott, je n'arrive pas à considérer Derek et sa meute comme des ennemis. Comment le pourrais-je ? Ils m'ont sauvé plus de fois que je ne peux les compter. Et ils ne sont pas mauvais. Ils sont protecteurs. Ils essayent de survivre et de se protéger les uns les autres, c'est tout. Moi aussi, ils me protègent. Jackson a tort, je ne les considère pas comme des potes. C'est bien plus que cela, même si je ne sais pas comment qualifier cette relation. De l'amitié ? Oui, je crois, mais je n'en suis pas bien sûr. Et eux, que pensent-ils de moi ?

Je sors mon téléphone et je tapote un message. J'hésite longuement avant de l'envoyer. Je le modifie plusieurs fois. J'ajoute une formule de politesse. Un « bonjour ». Je l'enlève. Je les enlève. Je demande à Derek comment il va. Je retire. C'est idiot. Ca va l'agacer. Au final, le message est court.

_« Comment vont Erica et Isaac ? »_

Erica était juste paralysée. Je ne m'en fais pas trop. Surtout qu'elle est forte. Mais Isaac s'était pris un sacré coup. Je me mordille la joue. C'est idiot. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Ce sont des loups-garous. Et puis de toute façon, je crains fort de ne pas avoir de rép…Oh !

_« Erica jure de se venger et de bouffer Allison au repas de midi. Et Isaac délire complètement et chante à tue-tête qu'il est amoureux de toi. »_

Hein ? Quoi ? Je lève les yeux au ciel en esquisse un sourire.

_« Depuis quand Derek te laisse utiliser son téléphone, Isaac ? »_

_« Il est sous la douche. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas me faire choper avec son téléphone dans les mains. Et toi ? Depuis quand tu envoies des petits mots doux à Derek ?»_

_« Où tu as vu des mots doux ?! Va falloir apprendre à lire. »_

_« Et toi à être plus subtile ! »_

Mouais…C'est vrai aussi que le simple fait que j'envoie un message à Derek en dit long…

_« Stiles ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Merci. »_

_« De ? »_

_« De t'inquiéter. »_

_« Tu me remercieras quand tu m'auras répondu. »_

_« Bah, je ne t'ai pas menti pour Erica. Quand on l'a déposée chez elle réfléchissait encore à, je cite « la sauce qui s'accorderait le mieux avec la chair tendre de cette pouffiasse brune ». Et moi, je vais bien. Je ne délire pas en vrai. »_

_« Si un peu…faut être sacrément atteint pour oser toucher au téléphone de Derek. Même moi je le sais. »_

_« Haha. Bon, la douche s'est arrêtée et je ne veux pas mourir alors à plus. »_

Je souris en regardant ces quelques messages. Ce ne sont définitivement pas des ennemis. Ce sont des amis, je crois. Je suis soulagé. Ils vont bien. Bon, bah ce n'est pas tout mais le temps passe ! J'envoie un message à mon père pour le rassurer puis je prends le téléphone de Jackson pour envoyer un autre message aux parents de Jackson.

Hee…C'est qui ce bruit ? Wow ! Nom de…Allison ! C'est pas vrai, elle aussi elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?! Ils savent ? Ils savent quoi ?...QUOI ?! Oh merde ! Je regarde le téléphone de Jackson et le considère désormais comme porteur de la peste croisée de la polio ! En effet, ils sont tous à la recherche de Jackson ! Oh Pu-Tain ! On doit se barrer d'ici et vite ! Je ne sais absolument pas où on va aller mais on va y aller !

On retrouve Scott près d'une falaise. Il faut qu'on fasse le point sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Jackson ? Apparemment il ne se souvient pas d'être le kanima, du coup, il n'est pas entièrement responsable de ses actes en tant que lézard géant et il ne risque pas de se souvenir d'avoir volé la tablette de Danny. Pourquoi l'aurait-il volé d'abord ? Puisqu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dessus, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir la retirer à Danny, si ? Ca pourrait vouloir dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a volée. Quelqu'un qui sait pour Jackson. Quelqu'un qui est au courant pour le kanima. Quelqu'un qui veut le protéger. Qui dans ce monde peut bien vouloir protéger Jackson ? Danny et Lydia. Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne sait pour le kanima…non et puis ça ne peut décemment pas être Lydia !

Scott soulève alors une info que j'avais réussi à glaner sur le net. Le kanima tue des meurtriers. Sauf que ça ne colle pas. Il a essayé de nous tuer ! Moi j'ai tué personne ! Ok, j'ai aidé à cramer Peter, mais je ne l'ai pas tué et en plus c'était lui le meurtrier ! Et c'est là que Scott a une révélation ! Hein ?! Comment ça il n'a pas essayé de nous tuer ? Si, si ! Je me souviens très bien avoir failli mourir noyé moi ! Et Scott n'y prête peut-être aucune attention, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Mon corps non plus ! Et depuis le garage et ça, mon cœur a tendance à vouloir m'empêcher d'oublier. Je rappelle à mon meilleur ami que le kanima salivait à l'idée de nous voir, Derek et moi, bouillir comme des pâtes dans la piscine.

— « Et si elle essayait au contraire de vous garder dans l'eau ? »

Silence. Blanc intersidéral. Vide infini. Cette théorie n'est pas si idiote que cela en vérité…Est-ce que…ça se pourrait ? Ca voudrait dire que j'ai porté Derek pendant des heures pour le sauver de la noyade parce que la bestiole voulait nous sauver de…je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs ?! C'est vrai de quoi veut-elle nous protéger. En dehors du kanima, notre seul véritable ennemi en ce moment c'est le patriarche Argent. Ce type me fait sérieusement flipper. Il a un regard de gros pervers en plus. Gros pervers, super sadique, tueur de loup-garou ! Comme le soulève si bien Scott, il se passe quelque chose, autre chose. Nous n'avons pas toutes les données. Il nous manque des indices, des pièces du puzzle. Je n'aime pas être dans le flou. Résoudre des énigmes est ma seule utilité dans cette équipe, et là, je ne sais absolument pas quelle direction prendre.

— « Connais ton ennemi. »

Euh…WTF ?! Voilà qu'Allison s'y met elle aussi. Ca fait un peu flipper d'entendre ça de sa bouche quand même…surtout que c'est son grand-père qui le lui a dit. Ca…ça fait carrément flipper ! Bref ! Moi j'ai une solution toute simple !

— « On tue Jackson. Problème résolu ! »

Quoi c'est vrai, non ? Ce type est un connard fini. Déjà, de base, ça m'irait bien de ne plus le voir, mais en plus, maintenant, il tue des gens…Scott était et est toujours vachement moins clément avec Derek ! Remarque, Scott est toujours moins clément avec Derek. Il est près à tout pardonner à Isaac, Erica et les autres, mais pas Derek. Pire, Scott agit comme si Derek était seul fautif. Erica, Boyd et Isaac ne semblent pas vivre si mal que cela le fait d'être devenus des lycans.

Scott veut me raisonner en me rappelant que Jackson s'est battu avec nous contre Peter. Je réplique du tac-au-tac que ce n'était certainement pas désintéressé vu qu'il a eu sa fameuse morsure. Scott essaye de me convaincre en expliquant que Jackson ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, tout comme lui au début, sauf que lui avait quelqu'un pour l'arrêter. Ah ! Enfin il reconnait que Derek l'a aidé. Et il aurait pu l'aider tellement plus si seulement Scott n'était pas aussi buté ! Mais je reste sur ma position. Après tout, si Jackson est seul, c'est avant tout parce qu'il l'a quand même bien cherché. Mais Scott continue de vouloir le sauver. Scott, le sauveur ! Il va surtout réussir à tous nous faire tuer… Enfin, au moins moi !

Je regarde Scott dans les yeux. Je connais mon meilleur pote. Il ne changera pas d'avis. Quand il s'y met, il est vraiment buté ! Raaah ! Je vais vraiment finir par y laisser ma peau ! Enfin, bref, du coup, on doit surveiller Jackson. Je suis resté là toute la journée moi déjà, et franchement je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir toute la nuit sans faire de crise de panique ! Hors, si je fais une crise de panique, je ne deviens pas très utile pour surveiller Jackson. Remarque si c'est moi qu'on retrouve mort, Scott arrêtera peut-être de jouer les héro et se décidera à considérer Jackson comme le dangereux prédateur qu'il est !

Je grogne, pour la forme, et retourne à ma voiture en laissant les deux tourtereaux monter la garde. Ma Jeep d'amour ! Je suis content de te retrouver. Tu es bien plus accueillante que ce fourgon. Je regarde encore une fois Scotte et Allison pour vérifier qu'ils sont sûrs de vouloir faire ça. Apparemment oui. Enfin, au moins avec Scott en chien de garde, Jackson/Kanima n'ira pas loin même s'il arrive à se défaire de ses chaînes. Et puis Allison est vachement forte avec une arbalète. Ce soir, le lézard restera bien sagement dans le camion.

Lorsqu'enfin j'arrive chez moi, mon père est déjà couché. Mais comme d'habitude je lui crie que je suis rentré. Je sais qu'il ne dort jamais vraiment tant que je ne suis pas rentré, même s'il fait comme si il ne s'inquiétait pas. Je vais me planter devant le frigo histoire de manger un bout. Il y a pas mal de reste, mais rien ne me fait envie. Je n'ai pas faim. Quand je pense que j'ai volé un fourgon…sérieux, ça craint. Non…non je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Je monte dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. D'ici quelques heures, je retournerai voir Scott et Allison pour prendre la relève. Je dois dormir. Je m'allonge et j'éteins la lumière. Mais le sommeil ne semble pas décidé à m'accompagner ce soir. La crise de panique…si. Et merde ! Pas encore ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai assez de craindre chaque instant la mort. J'aimerais pouvoir me contrôler, savoir baisser mon rythme cardiaque, retrouver mon calme ! J'aimerais arrêter de me noyer dans l'air chargé de mes péchés à chaque fois que je suis seul…

J'entends un bruit. C'était discret, mais je suis sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Je tourne la tête. Derek. Encore là au bon moment pour me sauver. Je lui lance un regard suppliant. Je sais très bien ce dont j'ai besoin pour me calmer : lui. Je l'aime, c'est probablement pour ça…mais je suis sûr que même sans ces sentiments, il parviendrait à me calmer. Parce qu'il dégage un sentiment de supériorité, de puissance et surtout de sécurité. Avoir un loup protecteur dans son camp quand dans le camp ennemi il y a un lézard sanguinaire, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

En tout cas ce loup là sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il s'approche et m'aide à me redresser. Je me retrouve assis, mais faible, incapable de tenir et tremblant comme une feuille. Il me prend dans ses bras et me laisse plonger mon visage dans son cou. Je sens le cuir du col de sa veste et l'odeur boisée de sa peau. Je m'apaise.

— « Tu rentres tard. » me dit-il

— « J'étais avec Scott. » Pourquoi je me justifie moi ?

— « Je sais. Je sens son odeur sur toi. »

Je reste silencieux mais je lève la tête. Il sait donc que j'étais aussi avec Allison et surement avec Jackson. Il n'était pas en kanima, donc il a bien laissé son odeur humaine sur moi. Derek a du comprendre, mais il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas parler de jackson. Je ne veux parler de rien en fait. Je veux juste rester là et dormir. Me plonger dans un rêve sans risquer de le voir devenir cauchemar. Je suis calmé. Je vais mieux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte…je suis bien dans ce rêve et ce rêve devient cauchemar quand il s'écarte. Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir et puis sous quel prétexte le ferais-je ?

Je soupire et me retourne, comme si je n'avais que faire de son départ alors que déjà mon cœur se sert et l'air se fait plus lourd. Je suis décidément complètement accro ! Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de garder en tête la sensation de son contact, et la façon dont son odeur venait parfumer l'air que je respirais. Mais je ne parviens pas totalement à m'enfermer dans ce cocon illusoire et je me retourne vivement quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre se fermer. Ce n'est pas mon père. Même sans être un loup-garou, je suis capable de reconnaître sa démarche et je l'entends arriver de loin. Non, c'est Derek et il tient une assiette remplie de petites choses à grignoter qu'il a chipé dans le frigo.

— « Tu dois manger, Stiles. »

Je me redresse et le fixe pendant quelques instants. Est-ce possible qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour moi. Ses yeux vert-bleu me fixent, je ne peux pas refuser alors je hoche la tête en silence. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi et se contente de me laisser me coller à lui le temps de mon repas. Une fois l'assiette presque terminée, il accepte enfin que j'arrête de manger et me laisse me coucher.

Je ne me sens même pas partir. Je m'endors direct. Pour une fois je ne repasse pas la majeure partie de ma journée de ma tête en imaginant ce qui aurait pu être différent. Ce que j'aurais pu et dû faire pour que nous évitions toutes ces histoires. Ce soir, je ne me pose pas de questions. Je ne pense pas à la mort de ma mère. Je ne me dis pas que je n'ai fais que décevoir mon père. Je ne m'insulte pas par rapport à la morsure de Scott, parce qu'après tout c'est à cause de moi s'il est devenu un loup-garou. Non, ce soir, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce sentiment de sécurité que Derek m'apporte et je ne ressens aucune honte à me dire que c'est bel et bien Derek qui me l'apporte.

Je ne me réveille que lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi pour partir. Il me dit de ne pas bouger, de me rendormir. Je me laisserais bien aller à l'écouter mais je dois aller prendre la relève.

— « Stiles, tu as besoin de repos. »

— « Je vais bien… »

— « Tu emmagasines dix fois plus de choses que la majeure partie des gens. Tu as besoin d'au moins huit heures de sommeil par jour. Dors ! »

Je le fixe sans savoir quoi dire. C'était un compliment non ? Décidément, j'ai du mal à comprendre Scott. S'il n'était pas aussi borné, Derek pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Bon, Derek n'est pas tout rose non plus mais quand même…Il prend vachement soin des autres…

Enfin bref ! Je fais mine de me recoucher sinon il ne partira pas et je dois vraiment me lever pour aller voir Scott, Allison…et le Kanima. En plus, c'est vrai que ça serait bien d'éviter qu'il sache que nous l'avons capturé sinon Jackson est mort…

J'attends une bonne quinzaine de minutes après le départ de Derek, m'accordant même quelques instants de somnolence, puis je me lève et quitte la maison sans faire aucun bruit. Sur le chemin, je regrette déjà mon lit. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils auraient pu tenir la garde toute la nuit ! J'ai bien tenu toute la journée…En plus, ils sont deux eux…Allison et Scott. Ils nous font quand même un sacré remake de Roméo et Juliette nos deux tourtereaux…à se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans prêter attention à ce qui les entoure du moment qu'ils sont tous les…deux…Oh merde !

J'accélère. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'aurais jamais du les laisser TOUS LES DEUX ! J'essaye tant bien que mal de me persuader qu'ils sont plus responsable que ça, qu'ils ne sont pas idiots…ou qu'au moins Allison n'est pas aussi stupide, mais c'est peine perdu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire…qu'est-ce qu'on fera si jamais…non…non, ça serait un véritable cauchemar…un cauchemar qui se réalise !

C'est pas vrai ! Je vais les tuer !

Je sers les dents et vais jusqu'à la voiture de Scott. Oh ! A la limite, j'aurais pu comprendre qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué parce qu'ils discutaient. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, c'était carrément légitime. Mais s'accorder une petite partie de jambe en l'air ?! Sérieux ?! C'est du foutage de gueule ! Et merde ! Mon cœur se remet à accélérer…Non… Stiles, calme-toi… Inspirer. Expirer. Penser à Derek. Se souvenir de son odeur. Voilà. C'est mieux. Le calme revient au niveau de mon cœur. La crise de panique est refoulée. Tout va bien. Enfin non…pas du tout en fait. Mais j'ai encore un peu de répit avant de mourir. Et surtout, mon bourreau vient de changer de nom passant de « crise de panique » à « père effaré ».

Ah ! Allison vient enfin de comprendre qu'on n'avait pas le choix. Là, pour le coup, c'est sûr que les Argent ne vont pas être cléments. Je soupire. Moi aussi, je vais devoir tout dire au mien. Et merde…Ah, voilà Scott qui culpabilise. C'est peut-être méchant, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de le contredire cette fois. Primo, s'il avait été un peu plus prudent, Jackson n'aurait pas cherché à devenir lycan, donc on n'aurait pas de kanima sur les bras. Deuxio, s'il avait accepté qu'on le tue directement, on n'aurait pas de kanima en fuite sur les bras. Terzio, s'il n'avait pas prit son tour de garde pour un séjour au « lover motel », on n'aurait pas de Jackson, qui nous prend pour des fous et qui nous en veut, transformé en kanima en fuite sur les bras !

Bref ! C'est comme ça. C'est fait. Allison a raison, nous ne sommes que des ados impuissants sur ce coup. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'impliquer mon père dans ce foutoir, mais je n'ai plus le choix. J'appellerais bien Derek, mais lui aussi est un peu dépassé je pense…Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais réussir à faire croire ça à mon père. Scott, lui, a une solution.

Nous allons jusqu'au poste. La crise de panique flirt avec mon cœur mais je ne dois pas flancher. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas maintenant…Ils ouvrent la porte. J'hésite. Maman, qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ?

J'inspire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je fais un pas. Déjà le courage glisse. Un autre pas. Il file, fourbe qu'il est. Mais je le retiens. Je le dois. J'arrive devant la vitre du bureau. Je vois Jackson. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Le courage s'évade et me laisse, tremblant à en avoir mal.

* * *

Et voilà mes louloups. Le prochain sera un PoV de Derek! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Faites moi donc part de vos impressions.

xoxo les Wolfies

Myko


	10. 9 I'll Always Be There, My Compagnon

Bien le bonjour, chers amis Wolfies!

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 9 de Breath. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais je l'ai terminé hier dans le train du retour. Enfin bon. Voilà le dernier épisode de l'arc de l'épisode 6 centré sur un PoV de Derek. Les choses évoluent un peu, surtout dans son esprit.

Le retour de la Japan a été éprouvant. C'était génial mais je suis complètement S. je vais tout de même travailler pour que vous ayez le chapitre 10 lundi prochain, pas d'inquiétude. Au cas où, si vous ne voyez pas de MaJ, je ne vous laisse pas tomber non plus. Si je n'ai pas le temps d'avancer suffisamment l'arc du 7, je posterai un OS!

Comme toujours, les personnages et la trame principale ne sont pas à moi...à mon grand désespoir!

* * *

**RAR**

**Fanny:** Voui, voui! autant (presque...;p, quad même, c'est Derek Hale!) ^^ c'est tellement bon d'avoir des reviews! et vous savez me motiver! Et bien voilà, tu vas être servie. Derek n'est pas en reste niveau révélation. Il est d'ailleurs un peu OCC, mais si je continu à en faire une autruche, j'ai peur d'être un peu coincé par la suite. Enfin, qu'ils soient conscients ou non de leurs pensées ne va pas régler tous leur problèmes. Mais non, je ne suis pas méchante...^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant^^.

Bienvenue à Neij, Kalifea, Lulia'l et Emyclash et merci pour les follow et les favorites.

Merci à Helfyra, Fanny, Neij, sakuraetsasuke, toshinou pour les reviews. C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les lires et c'est vraiment motivant pour écrire.

Merci à tous de continuer à lire Breath, j'spère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

**I'll Always Be There, My Compagnon**

* * *

Maintenant que je sais qu'Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont en sécurité, je me concentre sur la poursuite du Kanima. C'est donc Jackson. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui accorder ce caprice. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il…non…je ne peux pas me trouver d'excuse. J'ai vraiment merdé. Maintenant, je dois réparer cette erreur et arrêter le Kanima avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres dégâts !

Par ma condition de loup-né, je suis clairement plus rapide que mes bêtas, ajouté à cela la puissance alpha et normalement je deviens imbattable à la course…normalement…Merde ! Cette chose est incroyablement rapide ! Mais j'arrive tout de même à la suivre, même si pour cela je dois me servir de tous mes sens.

J'arrive finalement sous les ponts. Je ne sais pas exactement où il est mais je sais qu'il est…Ah ! Le voilà ! Il se défend bien…trop bien même. Fait chier ! Et en plus j'entends la Jeep de Stiles au loin. Scott, espèce d'abruti, pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?!

Le Kanima me repousse. Il est puissant et surtout il a des griffes empoisonnées ce qui lui donne un avantage considérable. Le voilà qui me coince contre un mur et il me grogne dessus, je l'imite.

En bon lézard, il grimpe aux murs en plus. Ca va être beaucoup plus difficile de l'attraper maintenant et bien sûr, la lumière s'y met ! Je me retrouve projeté avant que n'intervienne Chris Argent. Du coup, je ne cherche pas à m'approprier la proie. Le pire, c'est que l'imbécile me cherche et détourne son regard du Kanima. Enfin, un chasseur de moins, à la limite ça ne me gêne pas, sauf que c'est peut-être bien le seul qui respecte un tant soit peu le code…Enfin, Gerard est là donc il vaut mieux pour moi que je reste planqué !

J'observe, dissimulé dans l'ombre, ce qu'il se passe. Comment se fait-il que Gerard soit si stoïque devant le Kanima. On dirait qu'il n'a pas peur…Pourquoi ? Le pire c'est que le Kanima ne l'attaque pas…dommage…Et voilà Scott…le héro débarque ! Et le Kanima se barre…

C'est reparti ! Sur le chemin, j'appelle Boyd. Isaac est toujours inconscient, mais ses ronflements prouvent qu'il est en vie et Erica commence à retrouver sa mobilité. Tant mieux. Je remercie Boyd et raccroche avant d'arriver dans une ruelle qui donne sur « le Jungle ». Une boîte gay ? Mais qu'est-ce que le Kanima vient faire ici ? Ah…Danny, le gardien…Oui, si c'est Jackson ça prend tout son sens. Enfin, si on veut. Veut-il le tuer ? Ou est-ce juste une sorte de retour aux sources. Danny est probablement le seul ami de Jackson…du coup…je ne sais pas trop, mais je sais que je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette plus de dégât.

Mais quand j'entre dans la boîte, je sens l'odeur de Stiles et de Scott. C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Scott, faudrait essayer de garder Stiles loin de ça ! C'est un humain, il ne peut pas se défendre comme nous !

Une fois dans la boîte, je reste un peu en retrait le temps de repérer le Kanima. Ce que je vois surtout c'est Stiles en train de se faire peloter par un mec. Le pire c'est qu'il ne semble pas si pressé que cela de s'éloigner de ce type. Je sers les dents. La colère monte. C'est idiot. Je me concentre à nouveau sur le Kanima et j'essaye d'effacer cette image de Stiles, en train de se frotter à un autre type, de ma tête. De la fumée envahit la pièce et le Kanima en profite pour attaquer. J'arrive à le blesser au cou mais un vent de panique se lève dans la salle. Le Kanima a disparu. Merde…Et Scott aussi. Où est Stiles ? Je dois sortir de là. Mais je n'ai pas vu Stiles sortir. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je balaye la salle du regard et je le vois, le poignet prisonnier de la poigne d'un type que je ne connais pas mais que je n'aime déjà pas. L'instant d'après je le fais lâcher Stiles en le projetant de l'autre côté de la salle. Ce type a osé le toucher, et contre sa volonté en plus. Je vais le déchiqueter ! Je vais arracher sa peau du bout de mes griffes pour lui faire payer cet affront…Je laisse échapper un grognement. Rien d'autre ne compte. Je ne pense qu'à le faire souffrir. Mais je suis soudainement ramené à une réalité plus importante. Stiles. C'est uniquement parce que je l'entends me remercier que je m'arrête et épargne l'autre type un peu plus longtemps. Stiles est plus important pour l'instant, je m'occuperai de l'autre plus tard.

Je relève Stiles, sans grande délicatesse. Je me force à agir ainsi. Je lutte pour ne pas le prendre contre moi pour calmer la crise de panique que je sens sous-jacente. Mais je vérifie quand même qu'il va bien, qu'il n'a rien d'autre qu'une douleur au poignet. J'attrape sans ménagement sa mâchoire et lui fait tourner la tête. Il n'a rien. Je fais ensuite un signe de tête pour lui dire de sortir par l'issu de secours. Je sais que Scott est sorti et je sens le sang du Kanima d'ici. Je l'aurai. Il n'est pas en assez bon état pour me fuir pour l'instant.

Je laisse Stiles rejoindre Scott puis je vais faire comprendre à ce type, simple humain pervers, son erreur ! Le grognement que je pousse n'a pas grand-chose d'humain et pourrait suffire à servir de leçon, mais ça n'est pas assez selon moi. Je l'attrape à la gorge et le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien avant de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui grogner dessus. Il est suffisamment bourré pour croire qu'il a rêvé le visage littéralement bestial qui est le mien en ce moment, mais il est suffisamment lucide pour se souvenir de la peur qu'il ressent en se moment. Quelques mots suffisent à lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie. Je lui donnerais bien une raclée plus sanglante mais j'entends les sirènes du Sheriff. Je me contente donc d'un bon coup bien placé et assommant avant de m'éclipser.

Je grogne un coup en comprenant que Scott et Stiles se sont plus ou moins mis en tête de protéger Jackson. Je ne peux pas intervenir maintenant. Pas avec les ambulanciers et le Sheriff dans le coin. Pas avec Stiles s'opposant à moi sans prendre conscience du danger. Je peste quelques jurons dans un grognement profond et finalement je m'éloigne. Il est temps pour moi d'aller voir mes bêtas. Je sais qu'ils vont déjà mieux puisque je suis resté informé par le biais de Boyd, mais je tiens à le voir de mes yeux.

Sur le chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Stiles et à ce type. L'envie d'arracher la gorge de ce pervers chatouille encore mes crocs mais je me contiens. Ça ne servirait qu'à m'attirer des ennuis et je préfère être libre des mouvements hors d'une prison pour protéger les miens plutôt que derrière les barreaux pour avoir perdu le contrôle…surtout que ce type n'approchera probablement jamais plus Stiles, même pas du regard. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'il mérite de souffrir pour les pensées qui lui ont traversé l'esprit.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'aurais pu et dû faire à ce type que quand j'arrive au hangar. Je soupire en entrant et repère, en instant, où sont mes bêtas. Boyd est installé sur le sofa et caresse la crinière blonde d'Erica dont la tête est posée sur les genoux du loup. Erica grogne quelques insultes envers Allison. Bien. La paralysie ne l'a pas rendue toute mollassonne de caractère…au contraire. Je plains même un peu Allison. Une louve peut se montrer très féroce quand elle est en colère. Isaac est roulé en boule dans le gros fauteuil que j'ai réussi à chiner dans un vide grenier. Il me rappelait celui de mon grand-père. Et Isaac me rappelle le jeune loup que j'étais… J'adorais me rouler en boule au creux de ce vieux fauteuil à l'odeur de cuir vieilli par la sagesse.

— « Tu l'as eu ? me demande la louve.

— Non. Le Sheriff est arrivé avant que je puisse mettre la main sur le Kanima.

— Comment va Stiles ? marmonne la voix endormie d'Isaac.

— … » Je ne réponds pas. Pas que je ne le veuille pas. C'est juste que je repense à ce type qui à essayer de profiter de Stiles et que mon loup grogne férocement. Il meurt envie de retourner là-bas. Il veut retrouver ce type et le déchiqueter. Et je ne suis pas sûr que cette envie tienne juste de mon loup.

— « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiète Erica en se relevant.

— Stiles est blessé ? demande Isaac en se redressant lui-aussi.

— Non. Il va bien. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Je suis fier d'eux. Ils agissent en meute. Une vraie meute qui prend soin de ses membres. Peut-être que finalement, c'est Boyd qui suivra Erica et qu'ils resteront ici, avec nous. Je les regarde. Je ne pose aucune question mais Erica me fait un léger signe de tête avant de se recoucher sur Boyd. Elle me confirme que ça va. Je me tourne ensuite vers Isaac qui s'est remis en boule. Je suis plus inquiet pour lui. Il s'est pris un sacré coup et toute cette histoire doit le travailler. Après tout, même si c'était un connard de première, son père a tout de même été tué par le Kanima. Je pose mon regard sur lui pendant quelques instants. Suffisamment longtemps, semble-t-il, pour qu'il le sente. Il se contente de tourner un peu la tête. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je perçois ses muscles se détendre. Il va bien. Je suis rassuré.

Un bruit à mi-chemin entre un grincement et un grognement résonne soudainement dans le hangar. Je me tourne vers ce qui semble être la source de cet étrange bruit.

— « Je crois bien que notre adorable louveteau a faim ! » scande Erica, un tantinet moqueuse en regardant Isaac qui rentre la tête dans ses épaules.

— « Je vais aller faire des courses. Vous mangez avec nous ? demandé-je à Erica et Boyd.

— Non, je vais rentrer. C'était macaronis au fromage ce soir ! Ceux de ma mère sont à hurler à la lune ! Je vous en ramènerai, promis, répond la louve.

— Et toi Boyd ?

— Non, je vais rentrer aussi. La nounou est hors de prix et ma mère travaille ce soir. »

Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Un simple signe de tête et ils se lèvent tous les trois. Je dépose d'abord Boyd. Erica lui fait promettre de saluer les jumeaux pour elle. Quand Vernon ouvre la porte deux petits monstres lui sautent dessus. Avant que Boyd referme la porte, les deux enfants se tournent vers nous et nous font de grands signes auxquels Isaac et Erica répondent. Willow et Warren sont deux enfants vraiment adorables. Oui, c'est bien moi qui ait dit ça. Ils me rappellent les plus jeunes de la meute. Ils m'ont déjà vu, même si j'essaye d'éviter leur chemin. Je suis trop abîmé pour avoir des contacts prolongés avec des enfants. Ils adorent Isaac, comme tout le monde. Mais ils adorent aussi Erica. Ils ont bien compris qu'elle avait déjà une grande place dans la vie de leur frère. Les gamins ont des instincts plus développés que les adultes humains.

Sur le chemin de chez elle, Erica se met à passer en revue toutes les sauces qui s'associeraient bien avec la chaire d'Allison. Evidemment, en vérité elle ne compte pas la manger…enfin je crois. Qui sait ce dont les louves sont capables ? J'ai toujours eu bien plus peur de ma mère que de mon père. Quand elle était en colère, elle était vraiment flippante.

— «Non, mais vraiment les gars, à votre avis quelle est la sauce qui s'accorderait le mieux avec la chair tendre de cette pouffiasse brune ?

— Avec de la carbo, ça doit être pas mal, non ? propose Isaac.

— Nan, elle a déjà bien assez de gras comme ça. Il faudrait un truc un peu plus léger ! réplique Erica, tout sourire. Derek, une idée ?

— On dit que la meilleur façon de cuir une viande grasse, c'est sans rien. Le gras va fondre et rendre la viande encore plus tendre. Rajoute juste un peu de gros sel à la truffe. »

Un silence suit. C'est la première fois que je participe à leurs idioties, mais c'est venu naturellement. Isaac esquisse un sourire. Celui d'Erica est plus franc et elle reprend la parole.

— « C'est qu'avec une viande de truffe comme elle, ça devrait bien s'accorder ! » ajoute-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres de gourmandise.

Je réprime un rire. Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir. Je suis le premier à me méfier d'Allison….disons le franchement, à ne pas l'aimer. Il y a quelque chose d'instable chez elle. Comme chez Kate. Je sens qu'elle peut se retourner contre nous à tout moment, et je dois bien avouer que c'est quelque chose que je crains. Chris n'arrivera peut-être pas à la retenir avec le code, surtout avec Gérard dans les parages. Isaac, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas prêts à affronter les chasseurs…pas s'ils essayent vraiment de nous traquer.

Bref, nous arrivons enfin devant chez Erica qui claque une bise sur la joue d'Isaac et s'approche de moi dans l'idée de faire de même avec moi.

— « N'y pense même pas !

— Ah. C'est vrai. Terrain réservé… »

Réservé ? La garce est déjà sur le pas de la porte quand je comprends l'allusion. Je grogne un coup pour la forme mais son regard en dit long. Elle sait qu'elle a touché juste. Je le sais aussi, même si j'essaye de me convaincre du contraire. Isaac aussi le sait, et il a bien du mal à réprimer un rire, alors il a le droit à une tape derrière le crâne. Je suis encore son alpha, il ne peut pas se moquer de moi impunément.

Je reprends la route vers la supérette. Je laisse Isaac en chemin pour qu'il retourne à l'appartement. Ça l'a au moins avancé de plusieurs kilomètres et surtout ça lui a permis de partager du temps avec Erica et Boyd, comme une vraie meute. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes…une meute. Je ne vais pas changer du jour au lendemain, mais quand je pense à la façon dont je me comporte avec eux, surtout avec Isaac, je comprends que certaines de mes barrières ont bel et bien été brisées. C'est douloureux, mais Isaac a raison. Les loups ont besoin d'espace, alors derrière la douleur, je sens déjà la chaleur de la meute, et ça fait du bien. Mais j'ai peur de les perdre eux aussi. Les Argent sont toujours là, à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse, et maintenant le Kanima…Je dois les protéger.

Je me gare près d'un lampadaire cassé, dans l'ombre la plus sombre, toujours. Mes pensées s'enivrent de cette ombre, surtout en ce moment. Je suis loin d'être aussi sûr de moi que j'essaye de le faire croire, mais je ne peux pas le montrer, surtout pas en ce moment. La meute n'est pas encore assez soudée, Scott est encore trop fragile, il y a trop de personnes à protéger pour que je me laisse aller…

Je soupire en sortant de la voiture et m'immobile soudainement. Ces battements de cœurs ne viennent pas de moi. Et ils sont clairement beaucoup trop rapides pour un humain. Et pourtant…Il s'agit bien d'un humain, un humain dont l'odeur m'est familière et que je reconnais sans peine, un humain qui, ces temps-ci, a tendance à oublier comment respirer…

L'instant d'après, je suis derrière Stiles. Il est paralysé, en proie à une panique étouffante. A le sentir si désemparé, j'ai moi-même le souffle coupé. J'avance d'un pas. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire qu'il n'a rien à craindre, mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Est-ce seulement vrai ? Suis-je capable de le protéger ? Probablement pas. Comme les enfants, il a une âme pure, je devrais m'éloigner de lui pour le préserver, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pourtant, je le dois. Il est humain. Il est fragile. Il est ma fragilité, mon point faible…le pire, c'est que si j'en crois ce que disais ma mère, il pourrait aussi être ma plus grande force. Mais pour cela, je devrais accepter pleinement ce qu'il est pleinement, et surtout, le lui dire. Et ça, il en est hors de question. Je dois m'éloigner de lui, il le faut. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Son mal-être m'atteint, me fait mal. Il respire de moins en moins bien, il tremble, et pourtant il parvient à trouver la force de faire ce que je suis incapable de faire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il bouge. Il recule d'un pas, puis d'un second. Moi, je ne bouge toujours pas, si bien qu'il se retrouve contre moi. Surpris, il se retourne vivement.

— « Derek… » souffle-t-il

Sa voix est faible. Sa crise empêche ses cordes vocales de faire leur travail correctement. Il est à deux doigts de défaillir. Ses jambes le portent à peine. Je le sais parce qu'il tremble, mais aussi parce que les miennes me font mal. Elles ne tiennent que parce que je sais que dois être capable de le soutenir. Je vois son regard s'échapper vers ses pensées. Tumulte infernale, indénouable tas d'idées, de souvenirs et de pensées qui l'enchaînent dans sa crise.

Ses lèvres fines, asséchées par son souffle erratique, prononcent à nouveau mon nom dans un soupir de douleur mêlé de soulagement. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Je veux qu'il sente que je suis là. Je lui dis de se calmer, en espérant que cela suffira à enrayer la perfide qui lui enserre les poumons. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour qu'un regard ou un léger contact suffise. J'ai mal de le voir souffrir, alors je cesse de réfléchir. Je l'attrape par les épaules et je l'amène à ma rencontre pour le serer dans mes bras. Je le laisse plonger son visage dans mon cou. Je le laisse humer mon odeur. Je l'en recouvre comme s'il s'agissait de la protection la plus efficace contre ce monde infernal. Je sais qu'une fois écartés l'un de l'autre, être simplement recouvert de mon odeur ne suffira pas à le protéger contre nos ennemis, mais j'ai au moins espoir que ça suffise à le protéger contre une nouvelle crise. Je veux juste qu'il se sente en sécurité, qu'il comprenne que je veille sur lui.

Ses bras s'entourent autour de mon torse et ses poings viennent s'ancrer à ma veste. Je ne suis pas idiot. Né lycan, je sais depuis longtemps que le genre n'entre pas en compte pour un loup. Je sais que Stiles est probablement mon compagnon. J'ai réussi à éviter de me confronter à cette idée pendant un certain temps en me coupant en partie de mon loup. Je l'ai tenu à l'écart de mon cœur des années durant en m'enfermant dans la haine et la vengeance…Mais maintenant, alors que j'accepte enfin l'idée de reconstruire une véritable meute…une famille, je ne peux plus maintenir mon loup à l'écart. Je ne peux plus nier que je suis lié à Stiles. J'aurais préféré l'éviter, mais ça n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle. Il est mon compagnon. Je ne peux que l'accepter. Ma vie lui est dédiée. Je serai tout ce qu'il désire. Je serai toujours là pour lui. Même si pour cela je dois être loin.

Je veux qu'il le sache, alors je lui dis. Je lui dis que je suis là. J'essaye de transmettre, par ma voix et en le serrant un peu plus contre moi, que je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui. Je serai toujours là, à veiller. Il commence à aller mieux, doucement mais surement. Mais il est encore faible, ça s'entend dans sa voix. Il s'excuse. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Il n'a rien fait de mal. Au contraire, il fait de son mieux pour sauver la population de Beacon Hill d'un lézard géant…C'est plutôt aux autres de s'excuser auprès de lui. Il parle alors de sa faiblesse. Obligé ? Non. Non, Stiles, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je ne suis obligé de rien, en tout cas pas de la manière dont tu sembles le croire. Et surtout tu es loin d'être faible. Mais pour l'instant, je me contente d'avouer que me préoccuper de toi n'es pas une obligation. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à ajouter que c'est un besoin, pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas.

Ça semble le surprendre. Il se reprend en ajoutant un point d'humour et cela me rassure. S'il retrouve ses répliques sarcastiques, c'est qu'il va déjà un peu mieux. Je retiens un rire, pourtant, il marque un point. Isaac a d'adorables yeux de chien abandonné. Et encore, Stiles n'a jamais vu sa moue boudeuse.

Le silence suit ces quelques mots. Je ne me détache pas de Stiles. Je ne le lâche pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Il va mieux, mais je sais que la crise, en vérité, n'est jamais vraiment loin, comme moi désormais. Je le sens se détendre peu à peu. Je perçois même un léger soupir de contentement, comme si, enfin, ses muscles, contractés jusque-là à l'en faire souffrir, se relâchaient et le laisser respirer sans douleur, ni peur. Pourtant, je le sens partir…physiquement. Il fait un pas en arrière, mais il est arrêté dans son mouvement. Je le serre, un peu plus fort, contre moi. Je suis idiot, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Et pourtant, je vais encore plus loin en plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur m'enivre. Je ne devrais pas. Il est plus en sécurité loin de moi. Si je me laisse aller, tout ce que je peux faire c'est le faire entrer un peu plus dans ce monde de dangers, et ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux. Mais parfois, mon loup n'en fait qu'à sa tête. L'irrépressible envie, de faire de son odeur le seul air respirable, a été plus forte que ma raison. Me voilà donc, le nez contre sa peau si fine, si fragile, respirant son odeur douce et sucrée. Je le sens se tendre, mais pas de peur. La surprise, très certainement. Peu importe, son odeur m'enivre au point qu'à cet instant, je me fiche de savoir s'il comprend ou non ce que je ressens. Je veux juste le garder contre moi, le protéger de tout, même s'il n'est pas faible.

Je brise d'ailleurs le silence pour affirmer cette dernière pensée. Il n'est pas faible. Mais il ne me croit pas. Décidément, il pense vraiment que j'ai une très basse opinion de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Je ne le trouve pas débile. Un peu agaçant, certes, mais pas débile, ni faible. Il parvient malgré tout à me faire dire qu'il n'a pas de force. C'est vrai aussi que la force physique n'est pas vraiment son meilleur atout, mais ça ne veut certainement pas dire qu'il est faible.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui et fixe ses magnifiques yeux marron. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je suis parfaitement sincère. Il faut qu'il ait un peu plus confiance en lui.

— « Tu es sans doute la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. L'ami que n'importe qui rêverait d'avoir. La plus loyale des personnes que j'ai rencontrées…Tu es bien plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… »

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu penses le contraire. Mais tu es tellement plus fort que moi Stiles. Tellement plus fort que Scott aussi, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser. Ce que j'ai du mal à accepter, c'est qu'il ne te le dise jamais. Moi, j'ai une image à maintenir. Je suis l'alpha insensible. Mais lui, il se montre courageux et protecteur. Il est le héros que tout le monde attend. Mais il ne sera jamais rien tant qu'il ne saura pas au moins prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Avant de penser au reste du monde, un loup doit avant tout prendre soi des siens. Sans les siens, il n'est rien. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, et si Scott continue comme ça, il va finir par le savoir aussi.

C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien éviter. Il est puissant, il a une âme d'Alpha, mais si jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé lui arrive, il sera le loup-garou le plus dangereux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et si jamais Stiles se retrouve victimes de nos négligences, je deviendrais probablement aussi incontrôlable. La vengeance à laquelle j'aspirais après la mort de ma famille ne serait rien à comparer à celle qui m'animerait s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Nous nous fixons toujours. Il est beau. Ça aussi, je suis certain qu'il n'en n'a pas vraiment conscience, pourtant, il est vraiment beau. Ses yeux pétillants de vie me fascinent plus encore que la lune. Je pourrais rester là et observer ces superbes iris pendant des heures sans me lasser. Un loup ne se lasse pas de regarder la lune. Je ne pourrais me lasser de le regarder. Il est si proche en ce moment. J'entends son cœur, juste un peu plus rapide qu'à la normale. Je sens sa peau, douce et chaude. Et ses lèvres…si proches…si tentantes. Il est mon compagnon, je le sais, je le sens, au plus profond de moi, mon loup veut le marquer, le revendiquer. Il me suffirait de tirer ses hanches contre les mienne, ou d'avancer un peu mon visage, et je pourrais combler cet espace et m'emparer de ses lèvres. Je pourrais…

Je me recule en me raclant la gorge. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer mes sentiments. Enfin, si tenté qu'on puisse appeler ça des sentiments. C'est une imprégnation. C'est quelque chose d'instinctif, presque bestial. Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des sentiments. Et quand bien même ils seraient partagés — même s'il est mon compagnon, c'est souvent à sens unique puisqu'un humain n'a pas d'imprégnation—je n'ai pas le droit de l'impliquer, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, dans toutes ces histoires. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus, je m'éclipse. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir de l'embrasser si je reste plus longtemps dans le sillage de son odeur.

Sauf qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai pas fait les courses. Et merde… Bon, je vérifie quand même qu'il ne repart pas en crise en repérant les battements de son cœur, et finalement je retourne dans ma Camaro et je vais chercher un repas à emporter. De la bouffe asiatique. Isaac en raffole.

De retour à l'appart, je découvre qu'Isaac a préparé la table du salon avec le service asiatique offert par Boyd et Erica à son anniversaire et deux verres de jus de Litchi. Je hausse un sourcil et il affiche ce large sourire irrésistible.

— « J'ai senti l'odeur de la bouffe dès que tu as garé la voiture. »

Je secoue la tête en souriant un peu avant de venir m'installer sur le sofa avec lui pour déguster notre repas. Je vois à son sourire qu'il a senti l'odeur de Stiles sur moi, mais il ne dit rien au début.

— « Je m'inquiète pour lui », dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le fond de sa boîte de nouilles.

— Je sais.

— Je l'aime bien. Erica aussi d'ailleurs.

— Je sais.

— Toi aussi. »

A mon tour je plonge mon regard dans ma boîte, mais elle est vide. Je le sais depuis longtemps. J'ai ignoré autant que possible ce que mes sens me disaient. Mes sens ?…Non, tout mon corps, tout mon être me le hurlait. Mon compagnon. J'ai trouvé mon compagnon. Mais j'ai fait en sorte de l'ignorer pendant si longtemps, qu'aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment agir.

— « Tu crois que Scott saura le protéger ?s'inquiète-t-il

— …Nous devons le croire. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

— J'ai confiance en Scott, mais…

— Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Stiles. »

C'est sorti tout seul. Je ne devrais pas avouer ça comme ça. Mais, je crois qu'avec Isaac, je me sens meute. Pas alpha. Meute…je me sens en sécurité. Et puis, j'ai le sentiment que je ne fais que mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'il sent déjà à travers ce lien étrange qui fait de nous une meute.

La vaisselle faite, je me dirige vers la douche. J'en ai bien besoin après ces quelques heures. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, je soupire et je m'accole au mur en mosaïque de nacre. Il a fallut que ce soit lui. Stiles. Mon compagnon. Je n'ai rien contre lui, bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon compagnon que je le trouve fort d'esprit et si intelligent. Il est vraiment très malin son courage n'a d'égal que sa loyauté. Mais…c'est un humain et je suis un lycan. Il est déjà beaucoup trop impliqué dans ces histoires pour son propre bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Scott le laisse autant s'impliquer. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Quand je pense que j'ai failli me laisser aller à l'embrasser. J'en mourrais d'envie. D'ailleurs, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est pas la première fois. Quand j'avais trouvé refuge chez lui alors que j'étais recherché pour cette histoire au lycée, j'avais déjà envie de l'embrasser. J'avais mis ça sur le compte d'un bouleversement émotionnel de mon loup. Mais c'était vraiment une excuse bidon. J'étais juste déjà imprégné… L'étais-je d'ailleurs ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Peu importe…Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer cela. Sa vie est déjà suffisamment chaotique. Et puis de toute façon, il aime Lydia. Ca ne ferait que l'embrouiller et tendre un peu plus notre relation déjà instable. Une chance que je ne me sois pas rendu compte de cette attirance pour lui quand Kate était encore en vie. Cette sadique lui aurait fait du mal juste pour savourer un peu plus ma propre douleur. Cela dit, avec Gérard dans les parages, je vais devoir faire vraiment attention à ne pas me montrer trop gentils envers Stiles, en tout cas pas en publique. Kate n'est pas devenue comme ça par magie. Quand je vois comme est devenu Chris, je me dis que la mère devait être vraiment sympa. Lui aussi, son respect du code, il faut bien qu'il le tienne de quelqu'un.

Je me rince. L'eau chaude fait des miracles, mais pas assez pour chasser de mon esprit tout ce qui concerne Stiles. Je grogne contre moi-même. Mon loup grogne contre moi. Il m'en veut de ne pas m'être laissé aller plus tôt, alors que les lèvres de Stiles étaient si proches. Mais, il sait aussi que c'était pour le bien de mon compagnon. Alors, d'une certaine façon, il grogne aussi contre lui-même d'être parfois si égoïste. Nous faisons une belle paire d'abrutis tous les deux.

Lorsqu'enfin je retourne à salon, je retrouve Isaac avec un grand sourire. Oh ! Je connais ce sourire. Cet imbécile a fait une bêtise dont il est particulièrement fier. Comme poussé par un sixième sens que je ne me connaissais pas, mon regard se pose sur mon téléphone portable.

— « Isaac ?!

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Moi ? Rien du tout. »

Etrangement, je ne le crois pas du tout et décide de vérifier par moi-même le contenu de mon téléphone. Des messages textes, de Stiles.

_« Comment vont Erica et Isaac ? »_

_« Erica jure de se venger et de bouffer Allison au repas de midi. Et Isaac délire complètement et chante à tue-tête qu'il est amoureux de toi. »_

_« Depuis quand Derek te laisse utiliser son téléphone, Isaac ? »_

_« Stiles ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Merci. »_

_« De ? »_

_« De t'inquiéter. »_

_« Tu me remercieras quand tu m'auras répondu. »_

_« Bah, je ne t'ai pas menti pour Erica. Quand on l'a déposée chez elle réfléchissait encore à, je cite « la sauce qui s'accorderait le mieux avec la chair tendre de cette pouffiasse brune ». Et moi, je vais bien. Je ne délire pas en vrai. »_

_« Si un peu…faut être sacrément atteint pour oser toucher au téléphone de Derek. Même moi je le sais. »_

_« Haha. Bon, la douche s'est arrêtée et je ne veux pas mourir alors à plus. »_

Bon. Isaac s'est juste servi de mon téléphone sans ma permission apparemment. Mais ce laps de temps entre le moment où Stiles a compris que ce n'était pas moi qui écrivait et le moment où Isaac le remercie est un peu long je trouve. C'est suspicieux. Je tourne mon regard vers Isaac mais il détourne les yeux. Je sens qu'il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas—effacé un ou deux messages dans une conversation n'a rien de difficile sur ces nouveaux téléphone—, mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie de le savoir un minimum proche de Stiles. Isaac est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite d'avoir des amis qui prennent soin de lui comme sait si bien le faire Stiles et Stiles mérite aussi d'avoir des amis qui ne se laissent pas tourner la tête par quelques formes et un arc…

Finalement j'abandonne. Je n'apprendrai rien d'Isaac sur ce point et je n'ai pas envie d'imposer l'obéissance de l'alpha pour une chose pareille. S'il ne veut pas me le dire, c'est qu'il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas que je sache. Et vu son sourire, je doute que ce soit quelque chose qui nous mette en danger si je l'ignore.

Je m'installe devant mon bureau pour plancher un peu sur le nouveau projet qui m'a été confié. Un design assez moderne pour un appartement à New York. Je suis assez inspiré par le cahier des charges et les croquis remplissent bientôt l'espace de travail. Je les classes par pièce et m'étire enfin avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il est temps de partir en ronde. Je m'apprête à appeler Isaac, mais il surgit derrière moi, déjà prêt pour le départ.

— « Erica et Boyd sont déjà en route pour voir madame McCall, Lydia, le Sheriff et Danny. Je vais essayer de trouver Scott et Allison. Tu t'occupes de Stiles et de Jackson. Je me suis dis que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté pour ce soir. »

Je hoche la tête. Isaac sera un excellent bêta de tête quand notre meute sera suffisamment soudée pour parler des rangs des bêtas. Nous descendons et retrouvons Erica et Boyd, venus spécialement pour la ronde. D'un signe de tête je donne le top départ. S'il n'y a rien à signaler, ils doivent juste m'envoyer un message et rentrer chez eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis posté devant la maison de Stiles. Je suis passé par le manoir des Whittemore mais je n'ai pas senti Jackson. Le temps que j'arrive devant chez les Stilinsky, Isaac m'a envoyé un message. Scott, Allison et Jackson sont au même endroit. Il sait que le Kanima n'est autre que Jackson mais il ne remet pas en cause mon choix de le laisser à Scott. Nous en parlerons quand je serai rentré de la ronde. Je lui écris de retourner à l'appartement et de se reposer. Je sens que les jours qui viennent vont être particulièrement éprouvants. Du côté de Boyd et d'Erica tout va bien. Ils peuvent donc retourner chez eux. Moi, je reste posté devant la maison calme du Sheriff. Lui, est déjà rentré et est couché. Stiles, en revanche, arrive à peine. Je me cache dans l'ombre des arbres mais je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il semble épuisé.

Je l'entends crier son retour à son père. Le sheriff se retourne dans son lit et en quelque secondes, un léger ronflement vient perturber le silence de la maison. Je m'approche furtivement de la maison et me dissimule dans l'ombre pour vérifier que Stiles s'endort sans encombre.

La porte du frigo est ouverte, mais aucun son ne résonne avant qu'elle ne soit refermée. Pas de bruit de vaisselle, pas de minuterie de microonde, ni de remous d'eau chaude dans une casserole. Rien qui ne ressemble à des mâchouillements ne précède le grincement des marches qui mènent à la chambre de Stiles. Il n'a pas mangé et ça, je sais que ça n'est pas bon signe. Isaac et Erica rient toujours de sa façon de manger et du fait que même s'il est humain, il ne semble en rien affecté par le gras des aliments qu'il ingurgite. Erica le jalouse un peu d'ailleurs sur ce fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aime pas ça. Il ne dort déjà pas beaucoup, mais si en plus il se met à ne plus manger, il ne va jamais tenir.

Et en effet, quelques instants après qu'il se soit couché, son rythme cardiaque accélère et sa respiration se fait incertaine. Une crise, encore. En quelques pas, je prends de l'élan et utilise l'arbre à proximité pour atteindre sa fenêtre. Il m'entend et tourne son visage vers moi.

Le regard qu'il me lance à ce moment-là me fait presque perdre tous mes moyens. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi désemparé. Il est à bout. Il ne sait plus comment s'en sortir sans aide. Et son aide, c'est moi. Je m'approche donc de lui et je l'aide à se redresser jusqu'à le faire avoir une position assise. Je le sens trembler et la température de sa peau semble osciller entre le froid hypothermique et le chaud fiévreux. Les dents serrées, en colère de le voir dans cet état, je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme. Je le dois. Pour lui.

Je le prends dans mes bras et l'incite presque à plonger son visage dans mon cou. Je le laisse s'entourer du sentiment de sécurité que je semble lui apporter. J'attends qu'il s'apaise, sans bouger. Il est plus détendu mais je le sens toujours soucieux alors je brise le silence qui s'est installé pour essayer de détourner un minimum son attention de cette crise. Le problème, c'est qu'habituellement je ne parle pas et je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire pour le distraire. Je ne trouve rien de mieux que de remarquer qu'il rentre tard. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, il avoue qu'il était avec Scott.

Ca je le sais bien. L'odeur de Scott est accrochée aux vêtements de Stiles…à mon grand désespoir ! Il y a aussi l'odeur d'Allison et surtout, la plus présente, l'odeur de Jackson. A croire qu'il a passé sa journée aux côtés de cet arrogant lézard.

Je ne rebondis par sur cette possibilité. Je le sens encore trop proche de la crise pour envisager une conversation qui lui rappellerait sans aucun doute ses dernières mésaventures. Je reste sans bouger, le gardant contre moi, attendant qu'il retrouve son calme, patientant jusqu'à ce que la crise s'éloigne réellement de son cœur bien trop généreux pour son propre bien.

Son rythme cardiaque ralenti enfin jusqu'à trouver un hymne auquel s'accrocher. Je ne dis rien, mais je remarque sans peine qu'il s'est calqué sur mes propres battements de cœur. J'aimerais le garder contre moi de cette façon pour l'éternité. J'aimerais le couper de tous les dangers, empêcher le mal d'atteindre son âme. Mais ne suis-je pas moi-même le mal ? Je sers les dents à cette pensée et je m'écarte doucement de lui. Je le sens se tendre légèrement et le cœur me serre. Mais maintenant que la crise est passée, je dois m'assurer qu'il va vraiment mieux. Alors je sors de la chambre et je descends à la cuisine. J'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà maigrie et j'ai l'affreuse sensation d'être en partie responsable du mal-être qui l'habite en ce moment. Si je n'étais pas revenu, est-ce qu'il aurait à gérer toutes ces histoires de lycans. Non, je dois remonter plus loin…si je n'étais pas tombé sous le charme de Kate, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Ma famille serait encore en vie. Oncle Peter serait encore le Don Juan que j'admirais et qui se prenait des claques à l'arrière du crâne de la part de la mère. Laura n'aurait pas eu à endosser le rôle d'alpha aussi jeune. Ma petite sœur, Cora, serait encore en vie. Scott n'aurait pas été mordu et Stiles serait heureux…loin de tout cela.

Alors que je prépare une assiette avec des petites choses à grignoter, je me mets même à rêver d'une utopie. Un monde parallèle, idéal, dans lequel je serais revenu à Beacon Hills après mes études d'architecture. Laura serait au service du Sheriff en tant que pisteur hors-pair et Cora se préparerait à être diplômée et chercherait des universités où elle pourrait étudier l'histoire de l'art avec une option légende et mythologie. Elle serait amie avec Scott et Stiles. Elle a toujours préféré les outsiders. Et grâce à elle ou à Laura, j'aurais rencontré Stiles. Je n'aurais pas eu peur de l'exposer à tant de dangers et je lui aurais avoué qu'il est mon compagnon. Ma mère l'aurait adoré.

Je soupire en arrachant mon regard du bol de fraise que je fixe depuis quelques longues secondes. Je n'ai pas rempli l'assiette, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il n'arrivera même pas à finir tout ce que j'y ai mis. Je sers à nouveau les dents. Je déteste le voir dans cet état. Je remonte en restant aussi silencieux que possible et j'ouvre la porte presque sans faire de bruit.

— « Tu dois manger, Stiles. »

Je parle à voix basse, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Il se redresse et me fixe avec un air presque incrédule. Ce n'était pas une proposition. Il doit manger. Il n'essaye même pas de refuser mais son hochement de tête est assez faible. Enfin, déjà, il a réagi. Je vais m'asseoir près de lui et je tiens l'assiette devant lui pour qu'il se nourrisse. Il se colle légèrement à moi, recherchant certainement le sentiment de sécurité que ma présence semble lui apporter. Ce n'est pas difficile de concevoir que ma présence l'apaise autant. Je suis un loup-garou et il est humain. Face au Kanima je suis une meilleure protection que sa peau fragile qui ne cicatrise pas aussi rapidement que la mienne.

Il ne finit pas son assiette, mais il a quand même mangé une bonne partie de ce que j'ai trouvé à lui monter. Je crois bien que je ne peux pas espérer mieux. Je pose l'assiette sur son bureau et me rassois près de lui alors qu'il se couche. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends sa respiration se faire plus régulière et calme. Il dort. Mais il frissonne alors je m'allonge contre lui et enfin il se détend totalement. Je veille, sans faillir. Je ne pourrais pas fermer les yeux de toute façon. Je suis bien trop inquiet. J'ai réussi à le calmer et à le faire manger ce soir. Mais et demain ? Et après-demain ? Avec le Kanima qui rôde, je ne pourrais peut-être pas faire ça tous les soirs. Je devrais peut-être prévenir Scott, lui faire prendre conscience de l'état de son meilleur ami. Stiles m'en voudra mais c'est sans doute le mieux pour lui. Je veux juste qu'il aille mieux.

Enfin, de toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir prévenir Scott maintenant. Si Stiles est là, c'est probablement McCall qui garde le serpent et s'il me voit arriver, il va tout de suite penser que je vais vouloir m'en prendre à Jackson. Quelle merde !

Je regarde l'heure. Je vais devoir partir. J'ai un rendez-vous important avec un client aujourd'hui et j'ai encore deux trois croquis à griffonner avant d'y aller. Je soupire. Je préfèrerais rester avec Stiles, mais de toute façon, il faudra bien que je m'éclipse si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux de la part du Sheriff.

Stiles me sens bouger et se réveille doucement.

— « Ne bouge pas. Rendors-toi. »

Mais cet idiot ne semble pas décidé à m'écouter puisqu'il se redresse. Je lui dis qu'il a besoin de repos mais il maintient qu'il va bien alors je m'énerve, enfin, façon de parler. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce type réfléchit tellement vite que son cerveau doit fumer ! Il doit dormir ou il finira par devenir fou. Il me fixe. Malgré le ton autoritaire que j'ai employé, il a vraisemblablement capté le compliment que je lui faisais. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui le décide ou si j'ai juste réussi à le convaincre, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il se recouche.

Juste avant de sortir, je pose mon regard sur Stiles et je soupire de frustration. J'aimerais tellement l'éloigner de tout ce merdier !

Une fois dehors, je m'accorde une course à pleine vitesse dans les bois. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Je me sens plein de contradictions. J'ai besoin de calme pour ordonner toutes les choses qui passent par mon esprit et en même temps, je n'aspire qu'à ne faire qu'un avec un chaos semblable au désordre de mes pensées. Je veux être seul, mais je désire être entourés de tous les êtres qui se ballade dans les bois. Je veux m'éloigner de Stiles, m'écarter de son âme trop blanche, trop lumineuse, même pour mes yeux de loups pourtant habitués à fixer la lune, et pourtant je le veux près de moi. Je veux le tenir, le protéger envers et contre tout. Je déteste cette sensation. Je ne suis plus vraiment maître de moi-même avec un compagnon révélé. Stiles ne le sait pas, mais mon loup, lui, le sait…et moi aussi. Pour un loup, un compagnon c'est comme un nouveau centre du monde, une nouvelle gravité. L'amour n'entre pas en compte là dedans. L'amour est désuet quand on est un loup-garou. L'instinct est bien plus fort. L'amour vient après. Les compagnons apprennent à s'aimer, même si c'est d'un amour différent. Mais ça n'empêche pas le sentiment de dépendance.

Je cours, encore, sans prendre en compte ce qui m'entoure. Je veux juste me vider l'esprit. J'aimerais tellement que Stiles arrête d'avoir mal. Il prend trop de choses sur lui. Un jour, il craquera. Je serre les dents…non, les crocs… Depuis quand me suis-je transformé ? Je ne m'arrête que quand j'arrive dans le bois qui borde le cimetière. Je suis essoufflé mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma course ou de celle de mes pensées. Je fixe au loin la « tombe familiale ». Nos corps sont toujours incinérés et nos cendres sont dispersées dans un endroit bien précis dans les bois, mais nous avons aussi une sorte de stèle au cimetière où le nom de chaque membre est inscrit à sa mort.

Je m'en approche, lentement. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis mon départ après l'incendie. Je ne suis pas non plus allé à la clairière. Ca c'est encore trop dur. J'observe la pierre blanche. C'est du marbre surmonté d'une pierre de lune taillée en forme de loup. Je fixe le bas de la liste. Comme je ne suis pas revenu, le nom de Laura n'est pas inscrit. Je n'en ai toujours pas le courage. Je pose mes doigts sur le nom de ma petite sœur…Cora. Laura avait réussi à me trainer ici pour faire inscrire le nom de tous nos morts. Alors celui de ma petite sœur est gravé, juste sous celui de ma mère, lui-même précédé du nom de mon père.

Je sers les dents. Je refuse de pleurer. Mais j'accepte la douleur et je repars avec. Ce soir aussi je vais chez Isaac. Je ne veux plus être seul et apparemment, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire puisque lorsque j'entre dans l'appartement, il est là, à m'attendre. Le lien que j'ai créé avec lui est indéfectible. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire. Même les regards sont parfois sans intérêts. Il sent et je sens. Il me laisse pour aller se coucher. Il sait que je ne veux pas me montrer faible, alors il s'arrange pour que je n'ai pas à le montrer, juste à surmonter, à avancer, avec lui à mes côtés.

Cette nuit encore, nous la passons allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Son dos contre mon torse, il ne peut me voir, alors je laisse couler les larmes. Seule la lune me regarde, mais je sais que comme elle, Isaac ne m'abandonnera jamais. Car il est ma meute.

* * *

Et voilà! Non, ne me tuez pas!

Désolée si Derek est un peu OOC. TT, je n'ai pas envie de tourner trop autour du pot non plus...

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. Donnez moi vos avis par reviews.

A la semaine prochaine pour le début de l'arc de l'épisode 7 (ou au pire un OS mais qui ne sera pas poster sur Breath)!

xoxo

Myko


End file.
